The Real Me
by meLria-chan
Summary: CEO Natsume Hyuuga, a business tycoon in 27, needs a maid for his condo unit. But what if he found out that the person he hired is none other than Mikan Sakura, the owner of the second largest company in Japan? What will be his reaction? REVISED. Recommended to read it again from chapter one before the next chapter is uploaded.
1. Chapter 1: Hiring a New Maid

**Summary: **CEO Natsume Hyuuga, a business tycoon in 27, needs a maid for his condo unit. But what if he found out that the person he hired is none other than Mikan Sakura, the owner of the second largest company in Japan? What will be his reaction?

**Chapter 1: Hiring a New Maid**

Natsume crumpled the paper with a scowl and threw the thing into a nearby trashcan. He leaned back on his swivel chair with a tired and weary expression. He sighed. It's been a week since he posted that he needs a maid for his condo unit, and up until now nobody has passed his standards. What's his standards you may ask? Simple. _First, _she must not be a freakin', annoying fangirl. _Second, _she must be capable of keeping his place neat and clean. And _third, _she MUST NOT fall in love with him. He doesn't let himself cross the line of having an affair with one of his employees because in business, all should be professional.

He spend most of his time inside or around his family's company, the _Hyuuga Corporation_, that every time he goes home to his condo his only purpose is to sleep, to take a bath or to change clothes. He doesn't have the time to check and keep his place clean. So, he decided to hire a maid for himself. Closing his eyes, he let sleep took over him. But before he did, his intercom buzzed. He let out a growl and pressed the 'speak' button.

"Yes?" The question was a lazy, low groan. He badly needed a rest. And he need it NOW.

"_Hyuuga-sama," _Sumire Shouda, his secretary started, _"Yomi-san wanted to talk to you. Shall I send him in?" _He frowned. What is Koko doing here?

"Let him in." Not long enough, Koko came inside with a grin. He plopped down on the seat across his table.

"Hey Natsume, what's this maid thing all of your women employees at the lower floors were talking about?" Koko asked curiously. Natsume sighed and closed his eyes once more.

"You came and dared to disturb my rest just to ask that thing?" Koko frowned.

"Come on Natsume, you already know why I'm here! I'm just curious about the fact that a week had gone by without you getting a maid. What's the deal? I mean, they're all the same."

Natsume opened his eyes and stared at him. "You mean, they're all fangirls? Yeah, right." his tone was full of sarcasm. Seriously, who in the world could tolerate their loud and annoying squeals?

"Okay, I get the point. By the way, have you considered my proposal?" It was all business this time. Natsume nodded.

"Your designs are good. Although we have to reconsider the budget and the materials needed for the pieces." Koko is working for Natsume in the car department, and he gave the lad his latest designs for their upcoming exhibit this coming December, which was seven months from now.

Koko shrugged. "And when will we start preparing?" Natsume rummaged some files and massaged his temples.

"There will be a meeting tomorrow, probably in two weeks due." He nodded.

"So, wanna hang out tonight?" He suddenly asked out of the blue. Natsume glared at him. He waved a hand. "Okay, I'll go. But you have to relax once a while. Get a girlfriend already!" And before he could retort back, Koko dashed for the door and disappeared from his sight. He sighed. Before he could bother finding a girlfriend, he should first find a maid.

- - - - - - -_**meLria-chan**__- - - - - - -_

"Mikan-sama, are you sure with this?" Mikan sighed for the fourth time. It was the seventh time her secretary, Anna Umenomiya, asked her the same question. She faced her and smiled reassuringly.

"Anna-chan, I know what I'm doing. Besides, I'll be gone for only eight months, and while I'm gone my brother will take over my position so don't worry."

"But, why do you have to do that thing?" She asked one more time. Well, she should be puzzled of course. Because the owner of the second largest company would become a normal employee. Ironic, isn't it?

Mikan shrugged nonchalantly. "Why not? If my brother survived in military training for eight months without any luxury, then I could do so. It's my way of gaining knowledge and experience about different faces of life." Anna seems to understand that as she looked down at her lap. Then she smiled up at her in contentment.

"Well, I hope you get a good experience Mikan-sama. I'm going to wait for your return." Mikan smiled. This is what she loves about her secretary.

"Thanks, Anna-chan. Can you keep this a secret from everybody except for my brother?" Anna nodded and stood up.

"I'm going back to my table. Please buzzed me if you needed something." She nodded and Anna left the room. She sighed. Fishing out her phone, she dialed her brother.

"_Hello, sweetheart." _She rolled her eyes and stood up, slowly opening the long curtains as she looked down at the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Nii-san, stop with the endearment already. I'm not ten years old anymore! I'm twenty-five and you're twenty-nine, it's inappropriate to hear you calling me that!" Tsubasa grinned from the other line.

"_Who cares? I can call you whatever I want and nobody can stop me. Can't I be sweet to my cute sister?" _She whined, but a smile crossed her lips. She giggled.

"I hate how you could make me smile, Nii-chan. Anyway, when are you going here?"

"_There in the company? Uh..maybe next week?" _Her smile faded.

"What? That long? Nii-chan you know time for me is precious! Get yourself here right now!" A chuckle.

"_Actually, I'm here already. Look behind you." _And she did. Only to gasp in surprise and joy as her brother attacked her with a big hug. Tsubasa lifted her and whirled her around. She shrieked.

"Nii-chan, put me down!" He did, but still held her tightly in his arms.

"I miss you my little sweetheart.." She smiled and returned his hug. This is the first time they see each other for about a year since he entered the force, and she really did miss him.

"I miss you too.." He broke the hug and surveyed her up and down.

"You looked more gorgeous than the last time. Is there already someone who stole your heart away?" He had this look of excitement and disappointment. She giggled.

"What if I say yes?" His eyes widened in alarm.

"What? Who is this guy? Is he gorgeous like me?" Her triumphant smile turned into a scowl. Her brother sure knows how to retort back without difficulties. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Didn't I say what if?" Tsubasa grinned.

"So, there isn't anybody? Whoa, they must be blind not to notice you." Truthfully, she gets those stares from the population of men, but she's too lazy to return back those admirations in their eyes.

"Aside that, did you read all the mails I sent to you this last month? You should be, because I'm lending you our company for the next eight months while I'm gone." Mikan asked with a warning. She could not leave the company if her brother didn't know how to handle it.

Tsubasa gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her towards the couch inside her office. They sat down with one of his arms around her shoulders. "Sweetheart, of course I did. I will not let the company crash down when you're having your little experience. You know I care." She lifted a brow.

"Then I'll be going. You behave okay? If I hear that you're flirting with even one of my people here in the company, I'll cut your head off." Tsubasa faked a hurt expression.

"Sweetheart, you don't trust me?" Mikan stood up with a defeated sigh.

"I trust you, okay? But only about the company, the other one.." she trailed off with narrowed eyes, and then she whirled around, heading for the door. "I'm gonna start finding a new job today so don't mess around." And she left, leaving Tsubasa speechless. He stood up in disbelief.

"Hey! Don't leave me here! Sweetheart!"

- - - - - - -_**meLria-chan**__- - - - - - -_

Sumire lifted a brow at the person in front of her. "_Excuse me, _did I hear you right? You're applying for the job of being Natsume-sama's maid?"

Mikan inwardly laughed. She let out a confused expression. "Why, is there something wrong with me?"

_There is nothing wrong with you, that's why. _Sumire thought with a grimace. She nodded and turned away from her as she picked up the phone.

Mikan smirked. It was pure accident that she ended up applying for the job. She was just supposed to meet the CEO of Hyuuga Corporation for the first time about their team up in the upcoming exhibit of the said company this coming December. But once she saw the flyer posted at the information desk, she was surprised at the surge of interest that flooded her. It is a good chance too, because she would be able to observe how the man behind the most successful company today works and acts in his home. She immediately hid her amused face behind her neutral look as Sumire turned back at her.

"Sakura-san, you can come in now. And once you sit in front of him, you should give him your papers." See? She was ready.

She smiled without any hesitation and nodded. "Thank you."

Sumire frowned as she watched the woman disappear from her sight. She only said two words yet she felt the professionalism and authority in it. And even though she won't admit it, she has a feeling that the woman is more worthy than being a maid.

Once Mikan entered the room, she was struck by the elegance and neatness of the maroon-carpeted floor, the wide glass windows, the leather couches, the oak-wood office table, and the cozy furniture around her. She let out a silent '_oh' _before returning her stare across the table and met the back of the swivel chair of the CEO. Confidently, she made her way towards the seat in front of his table and cleared her throat once she sat down. "Excuse me, Natsume-sama."

An unintentional shiver ran down her spine. _Whoa, what was that? _And before she could figure out her thoughts, the chair spun around and sent her holding her breath.

Hazel orbs clashed with Crimson ones.

- - - - - - -_**meLria-chan**__- - - - - - -_


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Master

**Summary: **CEO Natsume Hyuuga, a business tycoon in 27, needs a maid for his condo unit. But what if he found out that the person he hired is none other than Mikan Sakura, the owner of the second largest company in Japan? What will be his reaction?

Thanks for the following reviewers for something that I actually forgot. Haha.

**kiechan**

**Kuroichibineko**

**Saikono-san**

**Otaku-Mae**

**Aio Kitsuwa**

**aNiMeLoVeRs21**

- - - - - - -_**meLria-chan**_- - - - - - -

**Chapter 2: Meet the Master**

Natsume stared blankly outside his glass window on the 20th floor of his building. He tried to take a short nap, but he seemed fully awake this time. It seems weird though, cause there's this feeling inside him telling him today was going to be a different day. His intercom buzzed once more, temporarily breaking his thoughts off. He stretched out his hand and pressed the 'speak' button. "Yes?"

"_Natsume-sama, an applicant came for the job you're offering.." _A pause. _" ..and.. I don't think she's really into the job only.." _Sumire trailed off, making him frown. Too many applicants rushed in for the past weeks with the same reason: to be close to the Natsume Hyuuga himself. And throughout them, his secretary didn't bother to tell him about that. So what made her to do so?

Curious, he replied. Even though today is not an interview day for the job, he'll let this one pass. "Send her in."

Sumire seemed to be in surprise when she paused. _"Yes, sir." _He leaned back on his swivel chair as he waited for the woman. Uncertain thoughts run through his mind, and before he could even focused on one topic, the door clicked open.

Natsume listened at the sound of the door closing as he tried to see whether the woman will acknowledge him or not. If the woman will do the first move, he'll continue her interview. But if she don't, then he will get her out-

"Excuse me, Natsume-sama.." He shivered, shocking the hell out of him. _What the..? _Her voice was soft, alluring and angelic to hear. What's more was when she said his name, it sounded.. sweet and seductive at the same time.

Immediately putting up his emotionless facade, he spun his chair around and faced her. Only to left him frozen in shock.

Crimson orbs clashed with Hazel ones.

Natsume blinked back his neutral look and averted his eyes away from her _forcefully. _He can't help it, she's too irresistible to ignore. With a composed voice, he asked. "Your name?"

Mikan flew off her daze and immediately handed him her papers. "Mikan Sakura." _Wow, he has a very intimidating voice. _She thought.

Natsume scrutinized her bio data with interest. _25 years old with an older brother. First time to apply as a maid. Interested in cooking and reading novels. _He nodded and found her with her infamous smile. He inwardly frowned. This gorgeous woman in front of him is applying for being his maid? _She's more suitable as my woman. _He smirked at this thought.

Mikan, seeing his smirk, immediately lost her smile. _What is so fun in looking at me? _She cleared her throat. Natsume broke off his trance and realized he just stared at her longer than necessary. He returned back to his stoic look.

"So, Mikan Sakura," he paused, unable not to think that her name came out from his lips in a sexy way, and by the way her eyes slightly twitched he was sure she noticed it too. "Are you sure you wanted this job?" _Why not? You'll be able to see me everyday in my place._

Mikan stared back. _Why, do you think I want this job just only because of you_? _Fat chance. _She nodded. "Yes."

Natsume arched an elegant brow as he studied her expression, but then he continued. "Are you sure you could keep my place neat and clean?" _Are you sure you could tame a beast like me?_

She nodded again. "I know how to take care of a house. And I'm sure I can handle your condo." _I know how to handle the likes of you, if you may ask._

He looked down at her file. "You wrote here that you like cooking. Are you good?" _Are you a good kisser?_

She smiled, a sly smile lurking behind. "I'm good." _I'm good in pestering men, you moron._

An amused smirk escaped Natsume's lips before he could even stop it. She's a very interesting woman, and probably the only woman who was solely interested on the work he was offering rather than the person who was offering it. He leaned back more and drawled out the question that was intriguing him. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Mikan narrowed her eyes, suddenly very uncomfortable about the off topic question. "Excuse me, what does that have to do with my employment?"

He gave her a somewhat innocent look. "It's another personal requirement."

She frowned. "What kind of requirement is _that?_" Who on earth would want a requirement like that? What if the applicant is married? What-

_Oh. _She paused, realization dawning on her. _He wants a single, young maid for his entertainment. The pervert. _She let a smile, an icy smile meant only for him. "Unfortunately, I don't."

His eyes sparkled with amusement. "Good." He looked at her file again. "Where's your family background?"

She stiffened. The information she wished to be private. "I don't think that's necessary. I'm just applying for a maid's job, not a position in your company." She commented, earning a suspicious stare from him. After pondering about his weird question, he sighed. She's definitely right about that. So he made his decision.

"Okay, you passed." Silence.

"Uh, what?"

Natsume grunted as he started piling up the documents on his table. "I don't repeat things I have already said."

Mikan widened in disbelief. "Did you say I _p__assed_? Seriously?" That fast? Is this how he handles his people?

He glared at her. "You _passed._" She watched, still trying to digest what he said to her, as he stood up from his seat and went for the door. When he realized that she wasn't following him, he stopped by the door and turned back to her with an impatient look on his handsome face. "What are you still doing there? Follow me." And then he disappeared behind the door.

She snapped back to reality once he disappeared in the office and immediately ran after him, a suppressed smile tugging at her lips. She never knew that Natsume Hyuuga is a considerate employer for the reason that he doesn't look like it.

He was already waiting inside his private elevator when she reached him. And as soon as she came inside, Natsume pressed the closed button and silently, they traveled their way down the ground floor. Mikan, uncomfortable of the deafening and awkward silence, decided to start a topic.

"Uhm, so…when will I start working for you?"

"Today."

"Toda-_WHAT?_" Natsume grumbled in annoyance and glared at her.

"Are you seriously deaf, woman?" He was now having second thoughts whether he should hire her or not. This woman is not only gorgeous, she is also an idiot.

Mikan glared at him for a second then looked away. "Well, how do you expect me to react? Oh great Hyuuga-sama! I'm so excited!" She whispered sarcastically and crossed her arms over her chest.

Natsume whipped his head towards her when his ears caught some words being muttered. "What was that?"

She put up a humorless smile and shook her head. "Oh, nothing. Don't mind me." He stared at her for a few seconds before turning back to the door in front of him.

Minutes passed by in silence until finally they heard the elevator ting-ed and turned to a stop.

Once they stepped out of the elevator, all the people, employees or customers, in the ground floor turned their heads toward them in shock and awe. And Mikan didn't fail to notice the glares she's receiving from the two staffs at the information desk. She just rolled her eyes heavenwards while trailing behind her employer.

"That's _the _Natsume Hyuuga, right? Oh my gosh, he's so hot in personal!"

"Damn, I forgot to take a picture of him!"

Mikan shook her head in disbelief. Obviously, they were crazy fangirls of him. They don't even know how rude the man is yet they still wanted him.

Natsume cursed under his breath. _This _is why he hates fangirls. They are so annoying and are very persistent to get his attention in a slutty way. And it somewhat disgusted him.

"Dude, who's that woman behind Hyuuga? She's fuckin' gorgeous!"

He stopped after that statement.

"H-hey idiot, he heard you! Maybe she's his girlfriend!"

Natsume glanced at the two men in an intimidating yet challenging way, as if daring them to say more about the _woman _behind him. Mikan, seeing him stopped, turned to a halt behind him. She tried to see what had caused his disturbance when she heard another comment somewhere nearby.

"I hate to admit this girl, but they looked so good together!"

Mikan snorted. They looked good together? Like a boyfriend-girlfriend way? _Duh. I'm just his maid. _And somehow, the thought sucks.

The two guys, whom Natsume was staring to, immediately scurried away after seeing his dangerous stance. His lips tugged up into a smirk-

"_I hate to admit this girl, but they looked so good together!"_

-and sent him lifting his eyebrow. As if on reflex, he whirled around to see his maid's reaction on that. To his amusement and dismay, she looked like she very much hates the idea of them looking good together. This ticked him a little. While every woman would love to be the receiving end of that statement, she in other hand wanted nothing to do about him. But even though his ego was telling him to make her understand that no woman can resist him, he couldn't and wouldn't break his no fraternization rule, even if the temptress is his maid.

He admits he's attracted to her since the moment she came inside his office. And even though he warned himself mentally, it was very addicting.

And like the first time, she caught him staring at her again. Mikan gave him a 'what-are-we-still-doing-here' look. He sighed and before he could even think twice, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the now surprised stares around.

As soon as they stopped infront of a red midnight car, he let go of her wrist and circled the car towards the driver's seat.

Mikan opened the backseat's door and slid inside. When she looked up, however, Natsume was already looking at her through the rear view mirror. She frowned. "What?"

He patted the passenger seat. "Move here." He commanded and started the engine. Giving him a look, she grudgingly moved out of the backseat and went beside him. Once she had buckled her seatbelt, he instantly maneuvered the car out of the parking lot.

- - - - - - -_**meLria-chan**_- - - - - - -

Tsubasa sat in front of a handful of documents and company files before leaning his body against the swivel chair with a tired and bored expression. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wear off his sleepiness and pulled out his phone before anything else. He searched for Youichi's number and when he found it, he dialed the lad.

After some rings, a gruff sound came from the line. "_Hello?"_

Tsubasa grinned. "Hey, Youichi! What's up?" There was a short silence before a surprised voice shouted from the phone.

_"Tsubasa-nii! Where are you? Why didn't you call me for one year? Did something happen? Was the training hard? The brat is-"_

"Hey! Slow down, Youichi. Don't bombard me with so many questions. Relax, kay? I'm here in the company right now and I think it's better if you'll just ask me personally. Mikan lef-" _Toot. Toot. Toot._

Tsubasa frowned. "Hello? Youichi? What happened to you?" He looked down at his phone and then realized that Youichi had hung up on him. He twitched. "That child, he dared hanging up on me?" Standing up, he stretched his limbs to drive the sleepiness away. "Well, at least I'm not going to be bored anymore. But before he arrives," He eyed the stack of papers in front of him. "I should finish these and spare myself an earful scolding from Mikan."

After about twenty minutes, he had successfully finished everything on the table and was already lounging on the mini couch resting at the corner of the office when Youichi arrived. He grinned and met the latter halfway. "Long time no see buddy!"

Youichi had a wide smile plastered on his handsome face as he gave Tsubasa a brotherly hug. "Tsubasa-nii! I missed you!" Tsubasa lifted a brow as he gave Youichi a what-did-you-say look.

"Have you realized you just sounded like a girl? By the way, how are you? You seemed a bit taller compared when I last saw you!" Tsubasa commented with a teasing tone. Youichi grinned.

"Yup. And I have a girlfriend now. Her name is Aoi Hyuuga." Tsubasa frowned.

"Hyuuga? Is she related to the clan who owns Hyuuga Corporation?"

Youichi nodded. "She's the sister of Natsume Hyuuga, CEO of Hyuuga Industries."

Tsubasa frowned. "Is it just coincidence that the heiress of the company we're teaming up is your girlfriend? Wow, it's amusing." He laughed. Remembering something, he tugged Youichi towards the couch and once seated, he spoke up. "And, Youichi, can I ask you a question?"

Youichi frowned at him in confusion. "Sure. What is it?"

He scratched his head. "Did something happen to your cousin while I was away?" Youichi thought for a while. Coping with nothing, he shook his head.

"Nothing special. Why?"

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Youichi asked, starting to get worried. He loves his cousin, that's for sure. Even though he annoy her like hell.

"Keep this a secret, okay?" When the latter nodded once again, he dropped the bomb. "Mikan wanted to work for somebody like a normal employee would do."

Youichi blinked, and then burst out. "What? That's stupid! Why would she do that?"

Tsubasa leaned back and sighed. "Who knows, might be in her rebellious state. All that's for sure right now is she will do what she wants, and we have nothing to stop her. Sometimes I hate that stubborn side of her."

Youichi snorted. "She's not stubborn, she's a brat. Anyway, where is she? I want to give her a proper lecture about her crazy idea." Tsubasa pouted like a child.

"She left me right after I arrived, said she's going to start finding a new job. That nee-chan of yours is weird. Come say that she, the CEO of this company, applied for a job lower than she already has. If everyone in the company discovers this, they will get hysterical saying that their precious and beautiful CEO was treated like a normal person. Especially Anna-chan."

"But it was you who gave her that idea since you decided to join the force last year!" Youichi half-blamed half-kid him. He growled in defense.

"Hey, it's pure training, not a job or whatsoever."

"Speaking of training," Youichi started, realizing a fact as he eyed him. "You still haven't told me what happened in those months you were gone!"

- - - - - - -_**meLria-chan**_- - - - - - -

Mikan stared at the view in front of her eyes. She gaped. His condo was at the 22nd floor in one of his buildings. And truthfully, if it wasn't because of the mess around, she would say that the place was magnificent. She followed Natsume's back and furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief as she stared at his doings around. It was…quite troublesome for a first timer like her.

She stopped once she noticed that Natsume turned to her. "I want you to finish cleaning this in 3 hours. Your room will be-"

"Wait, I'm going to live here?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "How will you do your job when you're not always around? Besides, it's troublesome if you're not going to live here." She silently whined. "Your room will be the one next to mine, so that whenever I need something, I could call you easily. Inside there is your uniform. And if you had finished your work, you could go home and fetch your things." She nodded absentmindedly and went inside 'her' room. She gasped once she noticed that the room she imagined to have was far beyond than what she was seeing right now. It was like she was back in her own room, only it was smaller than her and less cozy. But still, it was pretty. Are maids supposed to be sleeping in this type of room?

Shrugging, she strode near the bed and picked up the uniform her master was talking about.

And her jaw dropped.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_


	3. Chapter 3: A New Day to Last

**- - - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - - -**

**Chapter 3: A New Day to Last**

A loud bang was heard across the whole place as the door flew open with enough force that it madly collided with the wall. A fuming Mikan with burning cheeks and eyes made her way towards the man sitting comfortably on the sofa. She stopped in front of him and glared.

"WHAT THE HELL IS _THIS_?" She instantly threw the piece of fabric onto him, covering his face with it. Natsume held the thing up, and by realizing the reason of her explosion, all he could do was to smirk.

Mikan twitched seeing his reaction. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything about that? Maids aren't supposed to wear that kind of uniform! Do you know what that is?"

"It's lingerie." Natsume replied calmly with a hint of confusion and amusement.

"That's it! It's lingerie! And you expect me to wear that thing while I'm doing work with you around? That's ridiculous! You're really a perverted one! That's it! I'm quitting!" She blabbered furiously as she whirled around and headed for the door in a hurry. When she heard footsteps trailing behind her, she dashed for the door.

"Hey-"

She ignored him and immediately turned the doorknob around. Just when she was about to pull the door, a hand caught her wrist and she was dragged away from it. She squealed.

"Can't you just calm down, Sakura?" Natsume asked in annoyance and pulled her into her room.

"Let go of me, you pervert! I can't believe I even thought of applying for you! You're...you're-"

"Shut up for once, okay? You didn't even wait for my explanation. And here I thought you're smarter than that." When he noticed that she was finally listening, he continued. "For the record, I'm not telling you to wear that, you just assumed it all on your own. Did you even consider that I might have a younger sister that once stayed here and it could probably be hers?" He impatiently stated, sending her to sit on the side of the bed and then crossed his arms over his chest. She glared up at him, ready to bolt away, but still managed to calm down.

"And why would I believe you? I don't even know you personally and based on what I had observed you were a perver-"

"Sakura, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I do have a younger sister. And she did once stay here in this room. But like you, I'm clueless on why you found that because when I checked this room this morning I'm sure I put the maid's uniform on the bed but not that. So don't assume things that fast when you still don't know my side. Although," he paused, earning a curious glance from her, then leaned a bit down whispering, "I don't really mind if you wanted to wear that." Mikan gaped in disbelief. "You go and find your uniform in the closet, suit yourself." And he left before she could retort back.

But that was before Mikan threw a pillow at his back. He jerked, turning back to her. "What the-"

"You're a pervert!" She exclaimed, even pointing a finger at him. His annoyance increased a few levels.

"If you continue calling me a pervert then I will make it real."

She bit her lower lip to stop another retort to escape her lips and just settled for a heated glare. Natsume lifted a corner of his lips in a wry smirk and without any words, left her in the room.

**- - - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - - -**

Natsume has an irritated face once he left his loud yet seductive maid inside the room. He plopped down on the couch and reminisce his argument with Mikan. He was really worked up after she accused him of being a pervert. Although he didn't mind being one as long as she would be the receiver of his actions.

And that's when he stopped his wandering thoughts. No fraternization, remember?

Frustrated, he ran a hand through his raven hair and stood up.

But when the door creaked, he stopped.

Mikan awkwardly exited the door with her gaze on the floor, so she didn't see Natsume's wide eyes. She found the uniform he was talking about in one of the closets and automatically tried it on.

The maid's uniform has short sleeves and in the shade of dark blue. It ends right above her knees. She has a white apron and honestly, she looked very delicious in it.

Natsume cursed. He could already feel the rush of desire starting to flood his whole body. He usually have controls when it comes to women and temptations, but when it comes to his maid, he was losing it.

And truthfully, he would like to be succumbed by it.

But rules are rules. He wouldn't break it.

Mikan cleared her throat, rather annoyed than awkward because of the deafening silence. She glanced up at him. "Am I going to start now?"

Natsume blinked his thoughts away. He sighed. "I'll head back to the company, and don't bother waiting for me. After you clean everything, get your things. When I get home, I want you anywhere but here, understand?"

Mikan timidly nodded and watched as Natsume left by the door. She took a huge breath and looked around with a troubled face. Now, where will she start in this...this messy place? _Oh God, help me, I'm very hopeless right now…_

**- - - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - - -**

Youichi laughed as he held Tsubasa's picture. Tsubasa glared heatedly at the lad who was now catching his breath. He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Wow.." Youichi muttered breathlessly as he leaned back on the couch. "..I can't believe you're really bald in this! I-it was-_laugh_-ridiculous! You look cute in this!" And he laughed again.

Tsubasa slapped his forehead in regret. He shouldn't have given Youichi his picture. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't oppose about it when all the cadets that wanted to enter the force should and MUST have that kind of haircut. And honestly, he didn't let himself out on his quarters for those months he was gone because he was freakin' disgusted with his appearance. Good thing his hair grew long after four months of rest and vacation.

When Youichi didn't stop laughing, he whacked him by the back of his head.

The lad choked in surprise.

Tsubasa smirked triumphantly when Youichi grumbled in dislike. "That's what you get when you're too exaggerated. And don't worry, you will soon look like that."

Youichi's head shot up at this. "What?"

He grinned. "Oh, you'll see. But for now, gimme that-" he snatched the picture from Youichi's hand and slipped it in his pocket. "-and I'll call that cousin of yo-" he was cut off by his ringing phone. Grumbling under his breath for being interrupted, he took out his phone only to find out that his sister was calling. He beamed as he answered .

"Finally! Why did you leave me here? Do you know how much-"

"_Nii-san, shut up. I'm tired and annoyed so don't start on me right now. I have a favor to ask of you. Will you tell Mia-san to pack some of my casual clothes in my tangerine suitcase? I found a job and I have to stay here in the con-"_

Tsubasa widened. "You found a job? What is it?"

"_-do to do my work. Nii-san, I told you I'm tired so the explanations can wait for tomorrow."_

"Sweetheart, can't you even go here so that we can talk personally? Youichi is here and he wants to talk to you about something-" Youichi snatched his phone before he could even move and shouted.

"Hey brat, where are you? Aren't you gonna pay me a visit so that we could talk? And are you hiding something from me? You know I care about you even though I annoy you all the time." Youichi said dramatically.

Mikan sighed. "_Yeah, I know that you loves annoying me and that you love me and I love you but please, You-chan, let me rest for now. My master is so hard to understand, he's so cocky and a perverted one-"_

"What? Then why are you still there? Where are you? I'll fetch you before he could do something to you-"

"_No! I mean…I take that back. It's just he's so annoying that I wanted to beat him to a pulp! But I like the job, it's very refreshing to me."_

"Wait, what's your new job anyway? You alwa-" Youichi was unable to continue his sentence for Tsubasa snatched his phone back with a snarl.

"Sweetheart, it's getting late. Aren't you going home tonight? We just met today and you'll leave me too soon? You're unfair." Mikan sat beside the bed, her phone clutched tightly against her ear and her expression a bit sad.

"_Sorry, nii-san. I'll make it up to you when I get my chance."_

But Tsubasa won't let her get away that fast. "No. You should be there when I get home. Or else I'm going to search for you if you won't. I'm serious so don't ignore me." Youichi agreed with a loud 'right!'. You see he just love to sleepover at their mansion.

Mikan silently shriek in defeat. _"Okay, okay I understand. Yeah, so I'll tell my master that I'll be home with you even just for tonight so that we could cope up with each other. So, I'll see you later, bye."_

"Okay, bye." And the call ended. Youichi leaned forward and asked.

"What did she say? Is she going to be home?" Tsubasa sighed and nodded. Youichi smiled widely. "Great! Well, I have to meet my girlfriend now so I'll see you later." Tsubasa nodded and as Youichi left the office room, he rearranged the pile of documents on the table and pressed the intercom buzzer.

Later on, Anna came inside the room and retrieved all the documents he reviewed.

**- - - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - - -**

Holy crap.

This place was a huge mess.

Mikan cringed when she picked all of Natsume's clothes lying on the floor of his room and dumped them in the laundry basket she was holding. She sighed once all of the clothes were collected in the basket and proceeded to bring it beside the bathroom door. Then she turned to sweeping the floor, rearranging the bed sheets, pillows and even the throw pillows in the living room and lastly wept the kitchen free from dusts and cobwebs. When everything was finally done, she heaved a couple of breaths and weakly slumped herself on one of the couches.

When she realized what she has accomplished, a smile crept up her lips. She was really enjoying this.

But remembering her brother, her smile turned upside down. She looked up at the wall clock. It's past five in the afternoon, and Natsume wasn't still home. What is she supposed to do now? Get his number to inform him about her plan tonight? But that would be weird, and uncomfortable on her part. So that leaves her with one solution.

Wait for his arrival.

And while she waited for her master, sleep slowly took over her. She closed her eyes and adjusted herself on the couch and suddenly drifted off to dreamland.

Natsume stretched tiredly as he leaned back on his swivel chair. He removed his specs and massaged the bridge of his nose. The preparations for their exhibit are starting to pile up on his table, and there are so many things to consider in their plans. He has to review the people that will be invited in the event, the representative of each big company, the settings and the place of the event, and the new products that they will present to everyone in the whole world. And honestly, he couldn't do it alone.

But he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

He is the Natsume Hyuuga, and he can and must do it alone. But isn't it an indirect way of being a masochist? He sighed. Maybe all he needs is rest. As if agreeing with his mind, his stomach growled. He groaned. Reaching for the phone, he was about to call food service when he realized he had a maid in his home who could cook for him.

A fluttery feeling stirred inside him that he instantly frowned as he clutched his chest. What's happening to him? Shrugging his confusion away, he strode towards the door and grabbed his coat over his shoulders. He signaled Sumire that he'll be off the rest of the day and inside his private elevator, he imagined what his maid could be doing at the time. Is she still cleaning? Or is she resting inside her room? Remembering the room, he closed his eyes. That room was Aoi's, his little sister, before she decided to leave for her fashion career in New York. But he knew that she'll not mind it, she could afford now to buy her own building with the status of her career, not to mention being a Hyuuga daughter.

When the elevator door opened, he was surprised to see too many furious women lining in front of the information desk. He frowned. What's going on here?

"Ma'am, I told you the job was already taken. No-wait, there is no such job as a cook because that was already included in the maid's job! Please, stop shouting! Everyone calm down!" Natsume growled under his breath. Why are they so desperate and couldn't understand the fact that the job for being his maid was already taken? And why can't they realize that even though the job was still free, they won't pass his standards even if they tried?

_Well, what do you expect, they are all fangirls._

"Miss, I don't care if the job was taken or not! Natsume-sama promised me that he will accept me as his private maid!" One of the women inquired. The clerk repressed a laugh at this obviously made-up excuse. She kept her cool facade.

"Ma'am, as far as I know, Hyuuga-sama doesn't need a private maid, all he need is a maid, a normal and a neutral maid." This dry comment shut the woman up in humiliation. The woman flushed.

"I don't care what you call it! I wanted to talk to Natsume-sama now!" Natsume closed his phone down. While the commotion was taking place, he had dialed the security head to control the situation here at the front desk and before the fangirls started to get the hell out of him. And he knew right, because one of them looked in his direction and squealed in delight.

"Natsume-sama's there!" Instantly, all heads turned to look at him. He cursed. And they started to run towards him. But before they could reach him, securities came in between them and prevented the crazy fangirls from tackling him. He inwardly sighed in relief. He needed to get out of this place before hell breaks loose.

**- - - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - - -**

Natsume parked his car in his reserved parking lot and started his way towards his private elevator here in his building. He pressed 22nd floor and leaned behind the elevator wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Once he heard the elevator ting-ed to a stop, he made his way to the door (he has the 22nd floor all to himself and the building has 30 floors) and proceeded to open it. He stopped, however, when he saw what was waiting for him in one of his couches.

He slowly and silently approached the sleeping figure of Mikan. She looked so breathtakingly beautiful even when sleeping, Natsume thought as he kneeled down in front of her. Unconsciously, he ran his finger across her soft, smooth cheek. And he felt the jolt of electricity craning up his finger and down his neck once their skins touched. He withdrew his hand away. Why is that whenever they got close, he always have this tingly feeling surging inside him that wanted to take over him? Is this what you called lust? No, it was warm and comfortable and honestly, he liked it.

No. He cleared his thoughts. There is no way he would ever consider having an affair with his maid. He would never dare to make his maid his lover no matter what happens. With that firm decision, he stood up and distanced himself away from her.

Mikan stirred in her sleep, and soon those eyelashes fluttered open. She sat up and yawned sleepily when she suddenly caught a glimpse of black. She widened as she found a pair of crimson orbs staring at her from across the room and was openly staring at her while leaning against the wall. She hastily stood up and fixed herself.

"W-welcome back, H-Hyuuga-sama." She stuttered.

He lifted a brow. "Hyuuga-sama?"

She tilted her head to the side. "Why? What's wrong with that?"

Natsume gave her a lazy grin. Her cheeks flared a bit at the unexpected gesture. "It's Natsume-sama."

"What difference does it make?" She asked.

He pulled himself away from the wall and approached her slowly, as if teasing her. She drew a step back. "What is so wrong in calling me by my first name?" He asked back. She repressed not to snort at his obviously stubborn attitude.

"Fine. Natsume-sama, I am going home tonight." This statement that should sound like a request got his attention. He was now in his 'master' mode.

"Sakura-"

"My things weren't packed yet, and someone needs me tonight."

_Someone needs me tonight._

_Someone needs me tonight. _What the-?

And the next thing he knew, he had said the words that will definitely question his firm decision.

"You won't go."

**- - - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - - -**


	4. Chapter 4: The Little Sister

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

**Chapter 4: The little sister**

Inside a restaurant, a girl with raven hair and bloody familiar red eyes was sitting comfortably in one of the tables while sippin' her cappuccino latte. She took a quick glance at her wristwatch and at the entrance door. As if on cue, her phone ringed. She picked it up and smiled.

"Hey." She greeted a bit excited. The person on the other line chuckled.

"_Hey yourself." _She pouted childishly.

"How rude." She knew that he was being playful again.

Youichi chuckled more. _"What I mean is, I missed you."_

Aoi smiled in return. "I missed you too. Are you on your way?" They agreed to meet today right after she arrived from New York. He beamed in happiness.

"_Yeah, I came from my cousins' place. And you'll not believe that your brother's company and my cousins' company had teamed up for a huge event." _Aoi's interest perked up on this. She hasn't been in touch with her brother for a while, and she planned to surprise him as she went this morning at his condo by using her spare key. But she got confused as she found a maid's uniform on her bed. She started getting ideas on why it was on there. She wanted to wait for his return to ask him, but remembering Youichi she decided that she would ask him tonight.

Aoi hummed. "Well, it really is interesting. But can we talk about a different topic? I don't really find it entertaining." Youichi pouted even though she couldn't see it.

"_And what do you want to talk about?" _She whined.

"You-chan, stop playing around."

"_I wanted to talk to you personally, because I really missed you. You didn't drop me even a single call, only texts the times you were in New York. And truthfully, I'm starting to get jealous with your devotion to your work."_

Aoi smiled warmly at his confession. "Sorry You-chan, I'll make it up to you."

A grunt came from him. _"Yeah, you should be! I nearly lost my control whenever I see beautiful girls, but because of my love for you I resist it. Give a reward for this handsome and faithful boyfriend!"_

She giggled. "Oh, how good my boyfriend is. Don't worry, I'll give you a kiss for being honest and faithful."

"_That's it?"_

Her smile faded, a very disturbing thought entering her mind. She gasped. "I can't believe you said that!"

"_Huh? What?"_

"You-chan! What are you thinking!"

"_Hey, what's wrong?"_

She didn't respond.

"_Hey! I'm just wondering why there's no 'I love you'." _Youichi finally said when she still hasn't answered back. That statement left her frozen.

And then it finally dawned on her.

Aoi covered her mouth and dipped her flushed face in embarrassment.

"_Hello, are you still there? Wha-wait a sec...Oh no, Aoi don't tell me-"_

"I'm gonna sneak into the comfort room, call me again okay? Bye." And she ended the call with a groan.

On the other hand, Youichi burst out laughing. He couldn't believe she thought that what he said has another meaning! He slowed his car, unable to control his laughter. Why was today too much amusing? He ended up in an amused grin and proceeded to park his car in front of the restaurant where they'll meet.

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

The sound of a phone ringing echoed throughout the whole place. But it was ignored by Mikan as she was busy cooking food. She has a firm frown on her face.

Irritated by the phone as it didn't stop ringing, she finally paused on what she was doing and grabbed it.

"Hello?" She drawled out not too polite.

"_Excuse me, who is this?" _Mikan blinked, and suddenly realized that the voice the man owned was very masculine and that the phone she was holding wasn't hers. She smiled sheepishly.

"Uhm, good evening. How can I help you?" She bit her lip.

"_Is this Natsume's number?"_

"Yes."

"_Then how come you answered the phone? Who are you?"_

She looked at the door of her master. "I'm…I'm his m-maid." Why the hell she's stammering?

A disbelieving grunt came from the other line. _"Are you sure? Because the voice I'm hearing right now isn't suitable for a maid."_

Mikan frowned. Is that an insult or a compliment? "Do you want to talk to Natsume-sama?"

"_Hmm...Yes. But I would like to talk to you first. Your voice is very angelic to hear it makes me wonder what you look like."_

She rolled her eyes. Obviously, this man is a player. "Sir, I'm not the owner of the house and I don't know you-"

"Akira_."_

"Pardon?"

"_That's my name."_

"I'm not asking for your name I'm saying that-"

"_Are you single?"_

A groan made its way to her lips. "Just a while, I'll call Natsume-sama."

"_Hey no-" _She ignored him and placed down the wireless phone on top of the table. She knocked on Natsume's door twice and called.

"Natsume-sama, there's a call for you. He said his name is Akira." She then turned around and was surprised as Natsume quickly left his room and got the phone out to the couch. She headed back to the kitchen and continued cooking her master's dinner.

Natsume had put the phone on his ear. "Yes?" A dismayed whine echoed through the earpiece. He lifted a brow. "What?"

"_Where is she?" _His eyes flew to the kitchen. "Who's she?"

"_The woman with angelic and sexy voice that is your maid!" _Natsume leaned back.

"What are you saying?"

"_Oh come on Natsume, don't play around the corner!"_

"But I'm not."

"_Then who is she? What is she doing in you condo?" _A pause. _"__No way, Natsume..."_

He smirked. He already knew what the man was thinking. "What?"

"_Is she your woman? Oh hell Natsume, you're really unfair!"_

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up and just tell me why you called."

A short silence followed before Tomo cleared his throat for good measure. _"It's about Azumi Industries. Azumi-san wanted to have a meeting with you tomorrow morning."_

"I thought it's his sister who will discuss the matter with me?"

"_It was said that he will resume the position and would be the one responsible for the team up, since her sister went for a vacation."_

"Whatever. Call Shouda and tell her to arrange a meeting with the Azumi Industries' CEO tomorrow at 9 in the morning."

"_Uh..Natsume-"_

He arched a brow. "Natsume?"

"_But we're not in the company! I just wanted to ask what her name is. You know, the woman who answered the phone earlier…"_

"Call me again when it was all about business." And without anymore said, he dropped the call off.

After a few seconds, he frowned. Why is he preventing Akira to know his maid, anyway?

But before he could arrive in a conclusion, his nose caught the aroma of the newly cooked dinner. His stomach growling, he stood up and stumbled his way towards the kitchen.

He remembered that she had her eyes wide when he said that he wouldn't let her go. Not when he stated that he wanted her to prepare his dinner for tonight before she go, that she actually ended in her neutral look.

His train of thoughts soon was blocked by the sight of the mouth-watering dinner placed on the dining table.

And by the sight of his maid staring at him.

Natsume closed his eyes in defeat. "Okay, you can go." And Mikan literary dashed towards her room and excitedly left his place once she have changed her clothes.

**- - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - -**

Tsubasa gave Mikan a big hug once she stepped inside their mansion. It was fine with her, when suddenly Youichi came out from nowhere and the two boys trapped her in the middle of their hugs. She twitched.

She pushed them away with a glare. "Okay, stop with the hug already! I'm going to die!" The two just only laugh out loud. She rolled her eyes and headed towards their wide, cozy and spacious living room. She plopped down on the sofa with a tired sigh. The two followed her.

"So," Tsubasa started as he sat down, "Can you now tell us your wonderful and enjoyable new job?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I didn't say wonderful."

"Whatever. Now spill, I'm dying to know." Youichi impatiently stated as he looked at her with an excited face. She closed her eyes in surrender.

"Okay, I'll tell you," The two leaned towards her in anticipation. She opened her mouth.

"But first let's eat." And she stood up, leaving them with their mouths hung open.

"Hey! Not fair!"

.

"Maid? You applied as a maid? Wha-I can't believe this." Youichi exclaimed in disbelief and dropped his chopsticks down. He grabbed his glass of water and chug it down. Tsubasa stared at her as if she was crazy. She frowned.

"Why not? It's very interesting. Besides, it's very refreshing to me."

Tsubasa looked like he wanted to pound her. "There are so many jobs suitable for you. You have the ability, class and experience so why not strive for a better and a higher job than being a freaking maid?"

Youichi slammed down his glass of water. "Brat, do you know what you have done? You're putting yourself in danger!" Mikan stiffened at this, looking up at Youichi's angry expression. Wait, does he know..?

"You know nowadays, maids are being raped!" She gaped. Tsubasa choked on his food and glared at him. Youichi crossed his arms and ignored their incredulous look. "What? I'm serious!"

Mikan gave him a look. "Do you think I'm not being careful?"

Youichi snorted at that. "You may never know. Anyway, who's your lucky boss?"

There's no way in hell she would answer that. "Just…just someone." She replied lamely. However, her answer wasn't enough for the two men.

"Who?" Tsubasa asked once again, voice now laced with authority. _Crap_, Mikan thought. _One more and he will lash out at me_.

"Wait," The silver-haired lad interrupted. "I remembered what you said when I talked to you on the phone. You used a 'he'." Tsubasa crossed his head, looking more demanding.

"Who's the guy, Mikan?"

But she already hardened her resolve. "I can't tell you."

Tsubasa frowned. "Why is that?"

She sighed tiredly. "I…I can't explain. Maybe I just wanted to keep everything private and peaceful. Besides, I don't want you or this guy," She motioned towards Youichi. "Messing with my decisions."

Tsubasa wanted to argue about that. Of course he will try to be involved whenever she makes a decision because he wanted to give her guidance and he wanted her to always choose the right thing. That's normal for a brother like him. But seeing the sincerity and seriousness within her stance, he knew he could do nothing to change her mind. Defeated, he rubbed his temples and dug back on his food. "Fine, I'll let you have your way this time. But I'm telling you that I won't hesitate to drag you back here if something happens, whether you like it or not."

She smiled in appreciation. "Thanks, nii-chan." It was almost perfect, having her brother cave in with her decision when Youichi suddenly decided to voice out his thoughts.

"Although in my case, I'll probably put a tracking device on you and stalk you wherever you will go so that I can always know your whereabouts." He said it with arrogance lacing his voice. Mikan couldn't help but glare at him.

"That's stupid. You know you can't do that." The latter slammed his hand on the table.

"And you know you're being stupid too!"

"Youichi," Tsubasa spoke up, stopping any retort from him. "Stop annoying your cousin."

"What? I'm not annoying her!" He turned to Mikan. "Seriously, you are too frustrating. I hope your future husband will be able to tolerate you!" That ticked her.

"Shut up and go bald!"

"Brat!"

Tsubasa chuckled. Oh how he missed their bickering and tantrums. _It's really good to be home._

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

Natsume rubbed his stomach with pure satisfaction. Mikan is very good in the kitchen! He ate all the food she prepared because it was all delicious. And for him, homemade foods are always better than anything you can buy in restaurants. He grabbed emptied a glass of water before making his way towards his living room. Unfortunately, even though he likes her cooking, he wouldn't tell her this. He has to be careful or else she might get the wrong idea.

All of a sudden, the doorbell chimed.

He frowned. Who would visit him at this time of the night? Looking up at the wall clock in his living room, he found it's already past nine in the evening. Cautious of the person, or possibly people waiting for him outside the door, he peeped at the eye hole.

And he actually widened when he saw his sister standing outside with her infamous smile.

In a speed of lightning, he had unbolted the door lock and opened the door.

Aoi immediately jumped onto her brother's arms with a giggle. "Nii-san!"

He smiled as he put her down on her feet. "Missed me that much?"

She pouted. "But I really did miss you!"

He lifted a brow at this as they went inside. "I don't think you do more than your boyfriend."

She smiled knowingly. "Oh. Is my nii-san jealous?"

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "If I am, then I'll be chasing for your boyfriend's life for now."

"Nii-san, stop being so nasty about You-chan. He's sweet and loving and caring-"

"And a playboy?" He added. She couldn't retort back at that since she knew that that was true. But the key word was 'was'. It was all in the past, and it will not affect the future anymore.

"I don't care! As long as we love each other that much it will work out!"

Natsume snorted as he sat on the couch. "You're a lovesick girl."

Aoi stuck her tongue out at her brother childishly. "At least I'm in love, unlike you. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower first."

He sat up a bit. "What?"

"I said I'm going to take a shower-"

"In your room? No." She placed her hands on both her hips.

"And why? That's my room I can do whatever I want in there." She stated in a-matter-of-fact tone. Natsume stared.

"I already gave that room to Mikan." He regretted saying it as soon as he saw Aoi's surprised look.

"Who is Mikan? Is she your new woman, nii-san?"

He groaned. "No, she's my maid."

"Maid? Why would you hire a maid when I'm here now?" He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, trying to soothe his tired eyes.

"So are you trying to say that you're staying here for good? And are you willing to do the necessary work that a maid does?"

"Okay, fine I get your point. Byt why did you give her my room? There are two guest rooms at the next hallway, so why mine?"

Natsume stared at her, nonchalant. "It's because it's more convenient. I can call or knock her anytime I need her."

Aoi realized something. "So that's the reason why I found a maid's uniform this morning..." She mused silently. Natsume blinked.

"You were already here this morning?"

She nodded. "I wanted to surprise you, but knowing you, you'll spend most of the day in the office rather than here so I went out to see my friends for a while." She stomped her foot when she remembered her room. "What am I going to do with my room now?"

Natsume stood up and headed towards his room. "Move all your things to one of the guestrooms. Just make sure to do it before morning comes. Mikan will be back tomorrow."

"Hey, why is that you keep calling her by her first name?" Aoi found it really weird because the people he only calls by their name are only his family and his close friends. He stopped at Aoi's statement and whirled around just to answer her.

"What if I told you that I want her?" That was unexpected. Aoi gaped. He smirked. "Don't worry, no matter how much I want her I wouldn't take her as my lover. You know I'm not fond of commitments." And with that he left her speechless.

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

Mikan lowered her gaze on the floor, uneasy as two pair of red eyes stared at her.

Aoi gasped as she looked up at her brother. "She's your maid? She's Mikan?" She winced inwardly at the mention of her name.

Natsume crossed his arms. "Yes." Aoi averted her eyes back to the auburn-haired woman in front of them.

"Mikan-chan, how old are you?"

She looked up. "I'm 25 years old."

"What? You're still young! Why are you working as a maid?" Aoi asked curiously as she pulled her towards the couch. Natsume just watched them with a blank face and then left with a grunt. He headed for the kitchen.

"Financial problem?" Mikan answered hesitantly. Thus it was more of a question.

"Why did you want to be my brother's maid though?" Mikan frowned. There was definitely something in her question.

_She must be thinking that I am one of her brother's fan girls._

_And she must be forgetting that her brother is not that stupid to hire someone he couldn't trust._

"He pays a higher salary." Was her simple but clever reply, which made Aoi think twice. She has a feeling that this woman wasn't after her brother.

"Oi." Both of them raised their eyes to Natsume who was standing lazily from the kitchen doorway. She lifted a brow at him as she found his stare directed to her.

"What?" Aoi answered for her. However, it didn't falter Natsume's stare on her.

"Come here." Natsume said, waving a hand as if she was a kid. Tempted to roll her eyes, she flickered her gaze to Aoi and then back to him.

Aoi could feel the intense and raw chemistry between the two as she sat beside the brunette. She looked at her brother and studied his expression. He looked stoic as ever, but there was some amusement tinkling his eyes as he watched Mikan approached him.

Mikan turned back to her and smiled. "I'll be back."

She shook her head with a smile. "It's okay. We can talk again tonight." With that, Mikan went first in the kitchen, not forgetting to give her master a glare when he purposely tugged her locks. Natsume smirked at that and rolled his eyes at Aoi who gave him a narrowed look before following after his maid.

She whirled around to face him. "What do you want," When Natsume turned to her, she added, "Natsume-sama?"

"Where's my breakfast?"

She blinked. She nearly forgot it. Just because of his little sister.

She went past him and opened the fridge. "Give me a few minutes." When she had pulled out all the ingredients she needed, she closed the fridge and found Natsume still standing there. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm going to watch you." He stated.

She furrowed her brows. "And why do you need to do that?"

He pulled a chair. "I'm the master, do I have to tell you why?" She bit back a glare and grumpily started preparing his breakfast.

"Fine."

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

Koko gasped in all his glory as he stared at Natsume. The latter rolled his eyes and pulled up his specs on the bridge of his nose. He growled. "Stop bugging me, Koko. Can't you see I'm busy?" Koko ignored him. "And stop staring at me, you look stupid." This time, Koko reacted with a loud 'Hey!'

"You know I just want some news. What happened to your maid hunt?" The way he said it irked Natsume.

"The job was already taken, Koko. Didn't the women at the front desk tell you that?"

Koko scowled. "Oh come on, Natsume. Wait, they knew? I'll talk to them later, for now I just want to know the lucky girl who became your maid."

"That is not necessary because you don't know her."

Koko frowned. Why was he so secretive about this woman? "Okay, seriously, you had me thinking. Why don't you want to tell me who this woman is?"

Grunting, Natsume paused from his paperwork to look up at him. "Because you don't know her."

The blonde frustratingly pulled at his hair. "That's why I'm asking you who is she!"

But Natsume was starting to lose his temper. He glared at Koko. "If you don't shut up this minute I'm going to throw you out of my office."

"But-" He stiffened when Natsume picked up the phone and dialed the security unit with a, 'get him out of my office, now.' He threw his hands up in defeat. "I said I'm shutting up now." Natsume ended the call with a warning look thrown to him before resuming his work.

_If I can't get it out of your mouth, I will get it from your place. _Koko thought as he hid his smirk from the oblivious lad.

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**


	5. Chapter 5: The Surprise

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

**Chapter 5: The Surprise**

"Youichi, stop it." Tsubasa complained with a hint of impatience in his tone. The lad was currently calling his friends, informing each one of them to notify him if they ever cross paths with his cousin, Mikan Sakura. Youichi looked up from the couch. As usual, he's hanging out at their mansion.

"What's wrong with this?" He asked in confusion. Tsubasa sat beside him and took the phone away from his hand, placing it back on the cradle.

"It's because you're looking like a desperate man. I thought we're through about this when she's here the last time."

Youichi snorted. "I know, I'm just keeping tracks on her." And he was also worried. Who wouldn't when Mikan is inexperienced in that other face of life? She doesn't know what's awaiting her once she gets a taste of the life that those kinds of people have.

"You know, you're being silly. Mikan can take care of herself. Trust her." Tsubasa knew that what she was doing was dangerous, but he trusts his sister enough to let her decide for herself now. She's already a grown woman, and a gorgeous one at that.

"Oh, I do trust her. It's just the people who are going to be around her that I don't trust."

Tsubasa chuckled. "Okay, but I suggest you stop that before she discovers your stalking habit."

Youichi made a face before he stood up. "Forget it, I'm going." When he disappeared behind the doorway, Tsubasa went for the kitchen.

"Mia-san!" he called. Mia was his and Mikan's nanny since childhood. And since they've gotten comfortable with her, their dad decided to let her stay for good until she quit herself. She was the one who took care of Mikan and Tsubasa in their childhood days, so the siblings actually treats her as their mother after their mom, Yuka, died when Mikan's still three years old.

Mia is already in her late forties, and sadly, she didn't get the chance to get married. She said that life's not that easy, and since she didn't have any interest in any man before, she decided not to get married for the rest of her life. And besides, she told them, she already has the two of them to love as her children. Not that they object, really, because they did love her back.

The old woman emerged from her quarters in her black slacks and white blouse. Her black hair was already turning white and her blue eyes weren't that bright and young anymore. It held that weariness and somewhat dull look, but still had a contented and happy expression. She approached him with a smile on her wrinkled face. "Yes?"

Tsubasa returned her smile and proceeded to sit in front of the dining table. Food was already laid in front of him. "Come and join me for breakfast." Mia-san laughed heartily as she sat in front of him.

"It's okay, Tsubasa. I've already taken my breakfast earlier. By the way, I haven't seen Mikan for a whole week. Do you know where she is? It's unusual of her to just leave without notifying me." He looked up after munching on his toasted bread and had noticed the worry casting on the old woman's face.

"Don't worry, Mia-san. Her business is very important that's why she forgot to tell you that she will be gone for about eight months."

Mia was visibly surprised. "Eight months? That's too long! And she didn't even tell me." she muttered in disbelief. Tsubasa scratched his head.

"I know. Can I ask something?" When she nodded her head, he continued. "Has Mikan told you everything that's happened to her for those eight months that I was gone?" He realized that he doesn't even know a single bit of information about Mikan when he was still in the army. And come to think of it, they didn't get the chance to update each other's life when he got back home since she just suddenly took her leave as soon as possible.

That led him into thinking that maybe something had happened back then that surged her interest to conquer that type of life. Maybe something affected her, or maybe she got very curious about the people around her and decided to try being on their shoes.

Mia frowned. "Why, is there something bothering you?" Tsubasa doesn't know how to describe the feeling, but it really was getting the best of him. But he decided to ignore it for now. He shook his head.

"Nothing, forget about it. Anyway, have you seen my specs? I thought I left it on top of the mini bar earlier."

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

Aoi was dumfounded.

She stared at the woman in front of her, "K-kawaii." And she squealed.

Mikan smiled uneasily. A while ago, Aoi had pulled her into the latter's room for an unknown reason. And once they were inside, she was immediately greeted by different types of dresses lying on the bed, already answering her unspoken question. Before she could even give a reaction, however, Aoi had pushed her into a certain red fluffy dress.

Then had found herself being a human Barbie doll.

And as if not quite contented, Aoi had curled her auburn locks and placed a red band ribbon on her hair. The dress she was wearing was off shoulder, a black corset hugging her petite waist. The skirt ended about her mid-thighs with layers of fluffy fabric, and to add it all Aoi made her wear leather brown high-heeled boots that reached just below her knees. The dress was off white, giving Mikan an angelic and innocent aura.

"Mikan-chan you're so gorgeous! I love how any dress suits you! This is the seventh dress I made you try yet you still look good!" Mikan grinned. Being a woman who loves to dress, of course she was ecstatic at what Aoi was doing to her. Not to mention Aoi being a fashion designer and an owner of a boutique in New York.

"Thanks Aoi-chan. But, why are you dressing me like this?" Aoi's ruby eyes then started to twinkle, excitement clearly etched on her face. Oh no. This doesn't sound right.

"Because I want you to help me surprise nii-san!" Mikan's mouth dropped. What the heck?

.

"Aoi-chan, I can't!" Mikan exclaimed, tightening her hold on the door frame for her dear life as Aoi pulled her by her other hand.

"Oh, come on Mikan-chan! This will be the best opportunity to send nii-san in a stupor! I bet he'll have his mouth hanging open once he sees how gorgeous you are!" Aoi beamed in extreme excitement and pulled on Mikan's hand harder. But Mikan won't release her hold on the door frame.

Let's just say that if she would show up with Aoi at the Hyuuga Corporation in that get-up, she would definitely steal some attention - scratch that, she would definitely steal _all _the attention of everyone there. And there is a possibility that her brother would be there to talk about the exhibit, if not her brother then probably one of the employees from their company and she doesn't want to risk the possibility of being seen there when she was supposed to be on vacation. But Aoi just won't give up!

"No Aoi-chan! Your brother will surely scold me if we pull that prank on him!" _And I don't want to test his self-control. After all, he's a dangerous man._

Aoi pouted. "But Mikan-chan, I want to show him how gorgeous my masterpiece is! Please, just this time! I want to show your beauty out to everyone!" Mikan was still undecided. What should she do?

And in her spur of thinking, Aoi just had to pull on her hand, harder this time, causing her to lose her hold on the door frame. She gasped at the sudden gravity. "Wait, Aoi-chan!" She tried breaking off from Aoi's firm hold, but the latter had successfully pulled her out of the condo and now was making their way towards the elevator. _Noooo waaaay..._

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

Koko was humming a low tune with that goofy grin on his face. He couldn't believe that Natsume doesn't want him to know his maid. With him, he would only be like this when the latter is gorgeous. But based on his reaction a while ago, it is.

And because he was too absorbed by this new discovery, he failed to notice the look Sumire gave him. He walked straight to the closed elevator, pressing the down button. If the woman is gorgeous, then will Natsume break his no fraternization rule? _Nah, it's impossible. But if he fell in love with the woman then it might happen._

But Koko knew better. Natsume Hyuuga doesn't fall for just any women that easily. In his twenty-seven years of life, and their ten years of friendship, he still hasn't seen Natsume with a look of an in love person. Not that a smirk counts, anyway.

The elevator ting-ed to a stop, and as soon as the door slid open, he was left gawking.

Aoi grinned ear to ear as she watched Koko's reaction when he saw them. Or more like when he saw _her._

Koko felt his mouth went dry. Whoa, who's this very gorgeous woman with Aoi? He traveled his eyes from her pretty face and down to her glorious figure. _Bad thing she had those shades over her eyes_, he mused in his mind.

Mikan squirmed under Koko's bold observation. If only she didn't have half of her thighs exposed, she would love to kick this guy in his place. _Stop staring!_

Aoi finally spoke up. "Good morning, Koko-san." She resisted the urge to laugh as he only nodded, quite speechless. "Is nii-san inside? I want to talk to him." Koko finally tore his eyes away from Mikan to stare at Aoi.

Mikan failed to notice that she heaved a sigh once the man's eyes were pried away from her. Aoi then proceeded to pull her out of the elevator and into the door of his brother's office, not noticing Koko's gaze following her.

And remembering her master's secretary, she gulped. She adjusted the shades over her eyes, looking at the woman from the corners of her eyes. She merely grunted when the said woman had her eyes on her. _Great. Now what? She's obviously trying to figure out who I am._

"Good morning, Sumire-chan! I'm going in okay? Don't bother telling him that I'm here. Thanks!" Aoi practically dragged Mikan into the office of her brother, looking very excited.

Natsume looked up from his desk when the door creaked open. He frowned as Aoi entered the office. "Aoi, what are you doing here?"

Aoi had a wicked grin on her face that went unnoticed by him. "Why? Am I not allowed to go and visit you here?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You're definitely planning something-" and that's when the words died down his throat once another figure entered the room, closing the door behind.

Natsume's breath hitched, and even though he hated looking dumbfounded, that's what he was at the moment. He could already feel the surge of desire pumping in his blood, and somehow he wanted to drool at the view he was seeing right now. Not that he'll actually do.

Damn. He hasn't completely realized how much of a turn on his maid is. With that dress that clung to her every curve, the magnificent legs hiding behind those stuck-up boots, her silky auburn hair in curls and the shades that was blocking his view of her alluring hazel orbs.

Aoi was giggling as she watched how her brother's mouth slightly parted, his ogling eyes roaming Mikan from head to toe, and his breath hitching just by looking at the breathtaking image Mikan was sporting right now.

Mikan tried to act unaffected by Natsume's gaze, but every move she did, his eyes were all over her. _Where do you think you're staring at, you pervert? _That's what she wanted to scream at him right now when his gaze lingered on her chest.

"So, do you like what you see?" That was Aoi, teasing her brother as she pushed Mikan in front of him so he could have a closer look.

Natsume returned from being stoic-looking and was unable to stop a very satisfying smirk from occupying his lips. He looked up at Mikan's face. "Take that off."

Mikan glared behind the eye wear, fully knowing that he wanted her to take the shades off. With a frustrated sigh, she took it off and raised her gaze back at him.

Only to be welcomed by a pair of intense and gleaming crimson orbs. He slyly licked his lips. "No, I don't like it," he announced at the both of them. Aoi peered at him from behind Mikan and lifted a brow.

"Oh, really?" She taunted back, because what he said was contrast to his reaction. He obviously couldn't take his eyes away from Mikan.

"Cause I want _it. _I want it very much." Natsume drawled out huskily, openly hinting to Mikan the hidden message. _I want you. _She, in return, could only suppress a gasp at the desire dancing on his eyes.

"Anyway, want to come with us? I'm going to bring Mikan with me while I shop." Aoi winked. Her brother is definitely attracted to Mikan, that she was sure.

Mikan whipped her head at Aoi. "What?"

But Natsume wasn't listening to her. When Mikan turned around, the skirt of her dress followed, giving a little view of her creamy thighs. He could already feel the heat taking over his body as he saw this. When he heard Mikan cleared her throat, he looked up and found her glaring at him.

Lifting an eyebrow, he turned to his sister. "I can't. I have a lot of work to do." And as if emphasizing it, he picked up a paper and started reading it.

His sister faked a disappointed look. "What? That's too bad. Well, I guess I'll just ask Koko-san to come with us!" Natsume paused at this. Grabbing Mikan's hand, she started pulling the latter out the office. "Bye nii-san! I'm borrowing Mikan-chan for a whole day, 'kay?"

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

Natsume was grumpy.

He didn't know how it happened but it's what he was feeling.

Earlier, when Aoi mentioned that she will invite Koko to accompany them in their shopping spree, he somewhat felt possessive.

Possessive of his maid, Mikan Sakura.

And before he could stop himself, he had said the words playing inside his head. "Fine, I'll go. Give me five minutes."

The two waited for him as he finalized all the papers on his desk. After telling Sumire to reschedule his remaining meetings for the day, the three of them boarded his private elevator, and when they've reached the ground floor, all heads turned to the three of them.

Aoi laughed inwardly, loving how they got all the attention around. She snapped her head to her right, gazing at her brother's cool facade, when in reality he was irritated. Then she turned to her left, where a very sophisticated Mikan was looking around in anxiety. "Mikan-chan, is there something wrong?"

Mikan turned to her and immediately smiled with her eyes behind the eye wear once again. "Nothing. I'm just...getting uncomfortable of the stares they're giving me." Natsume turned to look at her and traveled his eyes around, his bloody eyes now behind his shades. And sure enough almost everyone gawk at them.

Aoi snorted. "Don't mind them, they're just engrossed by your beauty." And as if remembering something, she suddenly halted on her tracks.

"Aoi-chan?" Mikan glanced up at her master, but since he was wearing an eye protector, she couldn't clearly point out if he was looking back at her in the corner of his eyes.

"Oh my God, I forgot my purse in your office nii-san! Wait I'll go get it." And before any of them could stop Aoi, she hurriedly ran off and disappeared from their sight.

And now she was left with her master.

There was an awkward silence between them and nobody dared to speak even a single word.

Mikan, feeling more uncomfortable with the awkward silence, opened her mouth. "Nat-"

"Natsume!"

Both of them turned around to find a blonde woman with very revealing clothes heading towards them.

Natsume cringed as the woman wrapped her arms around his neck. "I miss you, darling!"

Mikan's face instantly contorted with disgust. She averted her eyes away from the scene and resisted the urge to puke. _Better get away from here._

The blonde woman didn't even pay any attention to Mikan as she clung to Natsume like a leech. "Why haven't you been answering my calls? I'm getting worried about you." Natsume pushed the woman and glared, as if that would be seen by her when he had his shades on.

"Listen, Luna, didn't it come to your mind that maybe I don't want to see you that's why I don't answer?" Luna batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. She ran a finger down Natsume's chest, enjoying the stares she was getting around.

"But Natsume, that's not what you told me the last time we were together." She trailed off. But Natsume was not paying attention to her anymore.

"Oi, where are you going?" Mikan stopped at that, peering over her shoulder as she pointed at herself.

"Are you talking to me?" Natsume rolled his eyes as he untangled Luna's arms around his neck and drew a step towards her but Luna clutched his arm, pulling him back. He turned to the blonde.

"Woman, stop clinging onto me." He pulled back his arm, but she blocked his way. They haven't noticed that some of the people around stopped on what they were doing to watch the commotion they were causing.

Mikan tried to escape silently without him noticing as more people started to gather around them.

Luna lost her smile and glared at Natsume. "Why, Natsume? Am I not that good enough for you?" She had been chasing him for about a year already and still no progress has been made. "Is there anything you don't want in me? I can change!" Natsume was on his last strand of patience. If this bitch won't stop talking then she'll regret coming here in his company.

Then, his eyes caught white.

He didn't know if it was instinct or just reflex, but he just found himself pulling Mikan's figure into his arms. Mikan stumbled to him with a gasp. He then removed his eye wear and with a determined and firm look on his face, looked straight into Luna's eyes.

"You're in front my girlfriend so I suggest you back off, bitch." He nuzzled on her hair as Luna's eyes widen along with hers.

"What?"

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

Mikan distanced away from Natsume. "What on earth are you sa-" But he pulled her around the waist, preventing her from finishing her sentence. She crashed back on his chest with a silent 'oof'.

Luna glared. "Stop making excuses, Natsume. I know you don't have any girlfriend at the moment!"

Natsume smirked tauntingly. "Are you just plain stupid not to understand what I have said? Comparing my girlfriend to you," He paused, squeezing Mikan in his arms. Even though he won't admit it, having her in his arms feels like he has done it a long ago. It was somehow very familiar and she was so soft against him. She hissed silently against his chest, her hands clutching the front of his shirt. "You're obviously no match."

Luna fumed menacingly. "I don't believe you." Mikan pushed him away and with gritted teeth whispered.

"What are you trying to pull? You know that I'm not your girlfriend! I'm just your-" He ignored her and pulled her back into the cocoon of his arms. To make the acting more convincing, he turned her slightly and removed her eye wear. She widened. That's the only thing that was keeping her unknown to the public eye! "Hey! Give it back!"

"So, you also need a proof? Do I have to kiss her for you to finally understand the situation?"

She glared at him. "I said stop saying nonsense! And give me back my shades!" Natsume leaned down against her ear.

"Stop arguing, okay? We'll talk later, just follow my lead." He turned back to Luna, who was trying to act so unconvinced.

"A kiss? That's easy." Luna fake-mocked. "I want you to make out with her in front of everybody." She finished, giving them a somewhat triumphant look, thinking that they wouldn't do that.

Mikan cursed the woman inside her head. She was getting into trouble just because she was trying to win Natsume's attention but was failing miserably. And the more it lasts, the longer her misery.

So why as well finish this with one blow and get her revenge on the blonde?

With this decision, she smiled at Luna, enough to make the latter lose her cool facade. The blonde gazed at her dangerously. "You want proof? Here's your proof." And before Natsume could move, she wrapped her arms around him, surprising the lad as she angled them for Luna to get a clearer view of them.

She looked up at him, bad move.

Because she suddenly lost her reasoning and everything she was planning. Now her mind was focused solely on him.

The same goes for Natsume. And with a snarl, he dipped his head down to capture her pink lips, unable to resist anymore.

Audible gasps echoed from everybody around them, one belonging to Luna who was shaking with hate and anger at what she was currently witnessing. _How dare you! _She shrieked inside her mind.

Mikan closed her eyes, feeling the heavenly taste of Natsume against her own lips. Without thinking of the consequences, she kissed him back, a new feeling emerging from the depth of her soul that she never thought she would have as they touched intimately for the first time.

The feeling of longing and raw desire.

Natsume had enough of his control and now his hormones were raging wild. He wrapped his one arm around her waist and one on the small of her back, pressing her more onto his body. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue in her mouth, coaxing her to respond to him fiercely. She was addictive, very addictive that he fears that he won't be able to tear his lips away from her plump and delicious ones and will try to eat her alive, in spite of the audience surrounding them.

Mikan shut her eyes tightly, all her forgotten senses now starting to dawn back to her. _Stop him, Mikan! He's kissing you in front of these people for goodness sake! If you don't stop him, you'll just make a fool of yourself more!_

While Natsume's thoughts were these, _Shit! I couldn't stop myself anymore! Now that I'm kissing her, my body's craving for more! Hyuuga Natsume, stop kissing her this instant or you'll end up having her in your bed tonight!_

Both of them had finally broke apart, shock at the intense and hot make-out session they just shared and the reactions of their bodies at the contact. Mikan was panting silently, her cheeks flaming while staring at him. Natsume on the other hand, was dumbfounded at the intensity of his newly revealed attraction towards his maid.

Fuck. He nearly forgot that she's his maid. He was too caught up by her intoxicating scent and addictive taste.

To think that one of his standards for having her as his maid was she must not fall in love with him.

And their attentions were divided short as some of the people around cheered and wolf-whistled. Some have very wide smiles on their faces, and some women, who were fantasizing Natsume, were glaring at Mikan. He smirked at this.

Mikan gulped as she looked around, tugging timidly at Natsume's coat. "Give me back my shades." She whispered. Natsume gazed at her. After a while without hearing him, she looked up and faced him. "Hey-" And she closed her mouth as he himself slipped the eye wear over her eyes. Another set of noises echoed. And that's when they realized that Luna was nowhere in sight. She might have made her way out while they were very busy with each other. Mikan blushed at this.

"Let's go," Natsume announced, now having his cold and composed facade. He slipped his own shades over his eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading them outside and onto the parking lot to wait for Aoi there.

Unknown to the both of them, Aoi was standing nearby and was unable to approach them because of their commotion a while ago, her purse in her right hand. She let out a meaningful smile, remembering the kiss her brother and Mikan shared. "I hope you can figure out yourself, nii-san."

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

The tension on the air grew more awkward.

Aoi watched, amused, as the two tried to ignore each other's presence, but failing miserably. She jogged up to them and clung herself on Mikan's right arm. "Mikan-chan, I saw a boutique that way, want to try some outfits?"

The brunette woman feebly laughed. "I don't think that's necessary."

"And why is that?"

"Well, it's just that I don't need it?" And besides, maids don't don dresses while vacuuming the floor. She frowned.

"Mikan-chan, I assure you that those dresses will come in handy in the future. Come on, let's go!"

The three of them went inside the said boutique and the two women did try some dresses, with Natsume the one to comment.

But most of his attention was directed to his maid.

And she didn't find it annoying. In fact, she found it cute.

After spending an hour in that boutique, she bought some while Mikan insisted that she doesn't want any of it. Of course, a lot of them were already in her walk-in closet back in their mansion. But she did buy some for the brunette without the latter knowing.

"Nii-san, let's eat somewhere. I'm kind of hungry." She whined as she clung on her brother's arm. Natsume rolled his eyes behind the shades and uttered a 'whatever.' All of a sudden, her phone rang. She flipped it opened. "Hello?"

"_Hello, Aoi-chi." _She smiled widely at Youichi's voice.

"You-chan!" She beamed a bit loudly, catching Mikan's attention. _You-chan? _"Why did you call? I'm currently shopping."

"_Where? I'm in Crimson Restaurant at the moment. Do you want to meet later?"_

"Really? Then we'll just eat lunch there since we are nearby. Oh, I'm with nii-san by the way."

"_That's…nice. Hurry up, okay?"_

She giggled. "Alright. Bye." She turned to her brother. "Nii-san, do you know where Crimson Restaurant is? You-chan said he's there." The siblings snapped their heads towards Mikan as they heard her gasp. "What's wrong, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan started to panic. Crimson Restaurant? That's Youichi's favorite restaurant! _Then the You-chan she's talking about is my annoying cousin! _She cleared her throat. "Actually, Aoi-chan, I need to get back to the condo."

Natsume frowned as he removed his shades. Aoi's face fell. "What? Why? It's the middle of the day! We still have the whole afternoon to spend!"

"B-but, I'm not really feeling well." She trailed off, taking her shades off to look at them straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" Aoi placed a hand on her forehead. "You're not hot, maybe you're just hungry." Mikan took a step back and shook her head.

"No, really, it's okay. I can manage by myself. I just wanted to get back to the condo." She has to get out of there and avoid meeting Youichi. If that happened, then it'll be chaos! "Sorry, Aoi-chan." She uttered one last time before turning around and hurriedly went for the elevator, not bothering to wait for her or her brother's answer.

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

Youichi's head perked up from his table as he heard Aoi's voice. His face lit up a smile and gave her a kiss in the cheek. He glanced around. "I thought you're with your brother?"

Aoi giggled as she took the seat across him. "He changed his mind the last minute, chasing his girlfriend home."

That confused him. "Girlfriend? I'm pretty sure that he doesn't have one at the moment. How do you know she's is really his girlfriend?"

"I heard it right from his mouth. He claimed his possession on her in front of the people in our company. You missed how all of them have the same shocked looks as they witnessed it." She added more, thinking of a very naughty plan to make her brother fall for Mikan's charm. _Let's see how long you can keep up with that no fraternization rules of yours, nii-san._

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

**I'll minimize putting an author's note after every chapter. But if there's something you ought to know, I'll write one.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Proposition

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

**Chapter 6: The Proposition**

The busy streets of Tokyo were irritating, if you are one of the people looking for a quiet and peaceful place to eat, not minding whether they bumped onto someone just as long as they could escape the blazing sun above them.

One particular person among the crowd was feeling the irritation it brought.

She flipped her long hair from her shoulders and adjusted her white sun visor latched on her head. She staggered past the crowd of people, trying to reach a certain place which she dearly loves. She has a black mini skirt on, white boots, black tank top, white wrist band on her left hand and a white hanging bag that draped from her right shoulder down to her left hip. She ignored the aww-ed stares people were giving her for she was focused on reaching her destination.

And alas, only two blocks away and she will have a bite of her favorite food.

But it seems like somebody needs her right now.

She noticed two suspicious looking men following a brunette in a white dress not far away from her position. The woman didn't seem to realize that she was being followed by two creepy men while she took an alley way in her journey to who-knows-where. Did she think that she could avoid the crowd, or she can make a short cut by taking that way? Certainly not. So acting on instinct, she followed after them, careful not to alert the men that would soon experience her wrath.

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

Mikan removed her shades and nervously glanced around her surroundings. Why did she have to go this way? Now she was lost. Maybe she could go back from the beginning and just take a ride back to Natsume's condo. Good thing she managed to grab some money before Aoi dragged her outside the place.

But as she turned around to head back, two men suddenly blocked her way. She stiffened and after a few seconds, took a few steps backward. She glared. "Do you need something? Stay back." She warned as one of them maliciously tried to get near her.

The two men grinned evilly. "Hey girlie, we've been watching you for a while. Do you want some company? You looked kinda lost." She backed away from them more.

"Stay away, I don't want to hang out with you so go away!" Her voice was a bit shaky but her glare was strong.

"Why not? I can _entertain _you, and we are _enjoyable _companies." Mikan gagged. How disgusting could they be more? _Calm down. All you have to do is turn around and run. _Counting to three, she turned around and broke into a run.

But the two won't let her get away so easily.

One of them managed to clutch her arm, pulling her back. She stumbled and tried to run but she was already caught. The two held her firmly on both her arms and pushed her against a wall. She winced.

"Oh, sorry babe, but you won't go. Now, let's start the fun." And with that, the man pulled her dress' skirt higher. Mikan shrieked as she squirmed under his hold.

"Let go of me, you disgusting bastard!" With one strong kneel on his groin, the man released her as he shouted in pain. She was about to escape but forgot the other man was still there. He grabbed her by the neck and crashed her back on the wall. She cried in pain.

"Do you think I'll let you go that easily? Sorry for you, bitch-" A strong kick cut his tirade off and sent him flying away from Mikan before he could land his dirty mouth on her skin. Mikan gasped for air as she slid down against the wall, staring wide eyed at her savior.

She gave the man a dangerous look as she shielded Mikan. "Are you two so stupid to molest an innocent woman just to have some kind of _adventure_? How pathetic." One of the men wiped the blood from his mouth, the result of the impact when he crashed on the ground after she kicked him on the side of his face. The other one was, well, still kneeling on the ground clutching his precious groin_._

"Dammit, woman! You're going to pay for this!" He lunged forward with clutched fists, aiming for the woman's face.

Mikan gasped. "Look out!"

She easily dodged the punch and gave her own version on his stomach twice. The man growled in pain and distanced himself from her. But she wouldn't let him get away that fast. She went for his face and gave him an upper-cut. In a slow motion, the man flew backwards, and finding this an opening, she landed a kick on his body. He fell limply after that. The other one was now shrinking himself on the ground, and with a shriek, ran away from them, leaving his buddy behind.

Mikan was gawking from the scene. Unbelievable! This woman is very strong! The woman turned to her and she met those golden orbs. Snapping out of her trance, she jumped onto the woman's arms. "Thank you so much! I don't know what will happen to me if you didn't show up!"

The woman patted her head. "Silly, girl. Come on, let's get out of here."

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

_Where is that woman? _Natsume pondered in his head as he walked through a throng of people in the busy streets of Tokyo. He passed by some shops, cafes and restaurants, trying to find an auburn-haired woman in white and brown outfit. But it was impossible to do so when there were so many people around.

And why did he follow her in the first place?

Because Aoi told him so. He mentally cursed as he saw some hoard of fangirls squealing and staring at him like there's no tomorrow. _Now I'm regretting coming with them in the first place. Instead of searching for a nutty maid, I should be inside my office and doing work, not wasting my time for nothing._

But, what if she's already back in his condo that's why he couldn't find her?

With a defeated sigh, he decided to head back to where his car was parked. But as his eyes flew on the other side of the street, he spotted a very familiar woman inside a restaurant sitting with another woman.

.

Mikan watched in astonishment as the woman finished her large plate of pizza within five minutes and now was munching on her second large plate of pepperoni and cheese pizza. "Hey, uhm, what's your name again?"

The woman looked up from a mouthful of pizza and gave her a neutral look. She swallowed it and smirked. "Just call me-"

"Witch!"

"Oh, great." The woman muttered as the both of them turned to the owner of the voice. A man with raven hair and amethyst eyes approached their table.

Mikan noted his elegant manner as he approached her savior. He had a long black coat, white shirt, white slacks, white shoes and purple ruffles on his neck. _Wow..he looks like a royal prince. _She wondered as she stared at the new comer.

Her savior and now friend rolled her golden eyes. "What is it? Can't you see I'm enjoying my lunch with my new friend?" The lad raised his brow.

"Friend? So witches do get some friend, huh?" He mocked as his gaze directed to Mikan. "Sorry, miss, but we have to go somewhere."

Mikan shook her head with a smile. "No, it's okay."

"Possessive much?" The woman retorted back as the man sighed.

"I'm serious. We have to get going before they see us." She tilted her head sideward, her green locks falling on her face like a curtain.

"I guess you're right." She turned to Mikan and gave her a small smile. "Thanks for the treat, I'm.."

.

Natsume entered the restaurant which was named _Pizza Hut. _The smell of pizza immediately attacked his nostrils, enough to make him cringe. He went for the direction where he saw his maid, adjusting his red tie over his white shirt and grabbed his phone inside his black coat. No message or calls for the meantime. He halted on his tracks once he saw a man standing before the table where Mikan and the other woman were seated. With a frown, he silently approached them.

Mikan smiled back at her. "Nice meeting you." In the corner of her eyes, she saw something black flashed. So she turned around to see what it was, only to be welcomed by the image of her master with an unreadable look on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Mikan's face instantly flushed in embarrassment. Her master just found her spending time with someone rather than getting back to his place like what she reasoned out to them. "I'm treating my friend for saving me." Natsume's brows furrowed.

"She what?" He looked to their other companions.

Her _f__riend _turned to look at Natsume. "Is her your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? No-"

"Yes." Natsume ignored Mikan's glare and continued. "And you two, lovers?"

"Yes." The woman blurted out too fast, ignoring her companion's glare. The man turned to them as he pulled the woman up, wrapping an arm around her petite waist.

"It would be fun to spend some time with you two, but we really have to go, right?" The woman smirked at him and nodded towards Natsume and Mikan.

Mikan stood up and smiled at them. "It's fine. Thanks again, for saving me." She said to the woman and was surprised as an arm suddenly draped over her shoulders. She looked up at her master.

"Yeah, thanks for saving my girlfriend."

The woman smirked. "Let's meet again, 'kay?" And with a wink directed to Mikan, she along with her companion left the place in hurry.

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

"What? I couldn't do that!" Mikan yelled in disbelief and horror once the two of them got back in his condo. Natsume grumbled in annoyance.

"You'll just act if the bitch is around. And besides, people already assumed that you're my girlfriend." She paced back and forth in front of him while he sat on the couch.

"But-"

"I'll pay you."

"What?"

"I'll double your salary." He offered, stopping Mikan on her pace. She stared at him like he suddenly sprouted a horn.

"Are you serious?" Natsume massaged his forehead. He stood up.

"Look, think about it. And when you have your decision, just tell me." He walked away, closing the door of his room behind. Mikan took her place on the couch, clutching the skirt of her uniform. Pretend to be his girlfriend when his fangirls and stalkers are around? But it was only two weeks ago since she became his maid! And now, she'll act as his girlfriend?

_Seriously, I'll earn an award for being the best actress of the year, _she thought dryly. First, she posed as a maid, and somehow, she ended being her master's fake girlfriend. _What's next?_

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

Days went by so fast that Mikan hadn't realized that two months had gone by so quickly. She also found herself doing her master's request, pretending to be his girlfriend whenever his fangirls came knocking on his condo's door. And since they don't know when those girls will decide to appear in front of the door, Mikan was required to wear dresses and clothes but her uniform. Fortunately, Natsume is always out of the place and usually comes home at the middle of the night so she didn't have to put up a conversation with him. He was also getting busier these past weeks, knowing the fact that the exhibit is drawing closer.

Aoi on the other hand, is getting into a lot of dates with Youichi lately, leaving her totally alone in the condo most of the time. And sadly, even though she hated the thought, all that's entertaining her were the fangirls who are beginning to get pushy to gain Natsume's attention. They would leave cards, chocolates, teddy bears, disgusting pictures, and some had been brave enough to send some cds starring themselves. One time, out of curiosity and due to boredom, Mikan tried watching those cds. Only to wrenched the cds out of the player forcefully while trying not to throw up in disgust.

And based on her master's instructions, she would burn the cds, cards and pictures every night down on the condominium's ground floor. And even though he instructed to throw the chocolates and all the teddy bears away, she just couldn't resist keeping some inside her quarters.

And today, as usual, she was left alone. She lied back on the couch, staring blankly on the white ceiling. What could she possibly do today to keep her from getting bored? As if on cue, her phone rang on top of the table. Since she was usually alone, she thought that having her phone out was safe. She extended her hand, grabbing her phone and placing it over her ear. "Hello, Mikan speaking."

"_Mikan-nee-chan!" _She gushed.

"Sanji-kun! I miss you!" An adorable squeal echoed from the other line.

"_I miss you too! I came in your house the other day but Tsubasa-nii said that you're on a vacation."_

_Oh, here we go again. _"Sorry, but this was a sudden one that I never got the time to inform you all." She raised her feet up on the arm rest, her pink shorts resting right on her mid-thighs. Her loose purple shirt was slightly hiking up, showing a little of her creamy and flat belly. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Uh, Sanji-kun sorry, I have some business to attend to, I'll call you later, promise." After hearing his approval, she stood up and ran to unlock the door. "Yes?"

A man with blonde hair and gray eyes stood in front of her. He had a grin on his face. "Hi. Is Natsume inside?"

Mikan frowned. He looked somewhat familiar.

"_Good morning, Koko-san…"_

Oh my god.

He's the man who ogled at her when she showed up at her master's floor! What if he found her familiar? And what is he doing here? "He's not here. Why?"

"Is that so? Then, I'll wait for him." And without any warning, he walked past her and went for the couch. She gaped, following the man's back. Wait, he isn't supposed to be here!

"Wait, Natsume-sama said not to let anybody in-"

"You're his maid then?" The man interestedly asked. She stuttered.

"Yes - I mean-"

"Hold up, you look familiar..." He thought loudly to himself and gave her an over-all scrutinizing gaze. Holy crap. She was a dead meat.

Koko tried to dig up some memories to where he could have possibly seen the woman before. But how could it happen when she's here in Natsume's condo, keeping the place-

_The elevator ting-ed to a stop, and as soon as the door slid open, he was left gawking._

_Aoi grinned ear to ear as she watched Koko's reaction when he saw them. Or more or like when he saw her._

_Koko felt his mouth went dry. Whoa, who's this very gorgeous woman with Aoi? He traveled his eyes from her pretty face and down to her glorious figure. Bad thing she had those shades over her eyes, he mused in his mind._

At the sudden flash of memory, he looked up at the woman before him and stared. Same auburn hair. Same height. Same skin complexion. Same face. Wait, she's that gorgeous woman before? He gaped, his stare accusing. "You're his maid? But, why are you dressed up before?"

Damn, she hates being caught red-handed.

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

The pen he was holding slipped past his fingers. He picked it up again and frowned. What's with this weird feeling inside him? It was bothering him to the point that he was starting to lose his focus on the papers he had on his table.

Natsume rolled his shoulders, easing the stiffness from it. He pushed his sleeve up from his left arm and glanced at his wrist watch. _6:21pm. _He piled all the finished files and was surprised to see that he had only one document left to review and he could call it a day. And as he signed the last papers, he stood up and prepared to go home.

Once he pulled his car on the allotted parking lot, he strutted towards the elevator. He was thinking what Mikan cooked for his dinner tonight, and he was surprised to feel a bit excited about it. But before he could reach the elevator doors, something had caught his eyes.

Mikan tried to ignore the presence of Koko while she went for the usual trash bin at the back of the building. But no matter how hard she tried to pretend he didn't exist at the moment, the more annoying he became. With a frustrated scowl, she stopped on her feet and whirled around to yell at him. "Would you please stop following me?"

Koko held up his hands in defense. "Hey, hey! Don't be so rude! I'm just trying to be friends with you." She clutched the box of letters and cards under her left hand and put her right hand on her hip.

"And why would you like to be friends with me again?" He grinned.

"Because you are mysterious and cunningly beautiful." That sent her to roll her eyes.

"That's the lamest reason I've heard of." She moved her feet again and down the stairs, dumping the box of cards in the coal-coated bin and pulled out a match. She lightened the matchstick and burned a certain part of the box. After a few seconds, it started burning. "So stop bugging me for Pete's sake because I have a lot of work."

Koko pouted childishly. "Why? What's wrong with us being friends?"

Mikan ignored him and went back inside the building. "Because you might molest me when I'm not paying attention."

"Well, that's not a bad idea." That stopped her from her tracks again.

"The hell?"

"What's going on in here?" A very husky voice suddenly came from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and met her master's inquiring stare. She faced him.

"Natsume, dude!" He greeted. Natsume's gaze flew from her to him.

"Koko, what are you doing here?" Koko scratched his head sheepishly.

"I'm trying to win your maid's heart." Mikan glared at him for that. Natsume's brows furrowed.

"And why are you doing that?" His gaze flew back to Mikan. She avoided his eyes. What's going on with them?

Koko grinned. "I knew I already told you why."

"But that didn't sound reasonable to me." He gave his maid an inspecting look from head to toe. "Why are you clad in that?" He whispered dangerously close to her ear. She felt chills ran down her spine as she felt his breath lightly brushed her sensitive skin.

"Remember your fangirls," She whispered back with a hint of sarcasm. They didn't even take notice of Koko who was giving them a suspicious look.

"Go home now, Koko." Natsume dismissed him and walked away. Mikan gave him a small smile and followed after Natsume.

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

"What was he doing here?" That's the first thing he asked once they are enclosed inside the walls of his condo. Mikan sighed and took a seat from one of the couches. Natsume sat opposite her.

"He barged in here without any permission, whatsoever." She started. "Actually, he's here since early afternoon-"

"And he only left this time of the night?" She frowned, surprised at his tone.

"I tried kicking him out of here, but everytime I did he would threaten me that he'll kiss me." What's wrong with him? He looked disturbed. Natsume emitted a growl.

"And you didn't even call me?" Now, this was confusing.

Mikan merely stared at him. "But he said he couldn't contact you so I thought you'll not answer even if I try-"

"But you didn't even try!" Natsume yelled, surprising her. Getting all fired up, she stood up angrily.

"Why are you yelling at me? I haven't done anything wrong!" He stood up abruptly.

"Yes you did! You let a man you don't even know inside my condo! What if I don't know him? You let your guard down just because he mentioned my name!"

"Well I'm sorry! The next time somebody knocks on the door and happens to ask for you I'll immediately shut the door close!" With that as a final retort, she angrily stomped towards her room. But before she could turn the door knob, she was pulled back and was instead pushed back on her quarter's closed door. She was slightly taken aback by the fierceness of the glare Natsume was giving her.

"Don't answer me with that damn tone, woman. I can fire you-"

"Then fire me if you want! I don't care! I'll be happy to leave this place once and for all!" She bravely met his eyes, showing that she wasn't a bit intimidated by his threat.

"Shut up, woman."

Mikan laugh humorlessly. "What? Can't think of any to retort back?"

"I said stop talking woman." He said as he neared his face closer to hers. She didn't move.

"You can't just order me."

"Yes, I can. I'm your master."

"Not anymore. You fired me already."

"Who cares? You're inside my territory."

"Then I'll gladly leave." She tried pushing him away but he wouldn't back away. "Get away from me!" With a strong push, she managed to give them space. But as soon as she turned around to get inside her room, Natsume pulled her by the wrist and backed her up against the wall.

"Don't try my patience, Sakura." Natsume threatened once again. Mikan finally snapped.

"What's wrong with you? Just because I let Koko-san inside your place, you started getting angry and now you're talking like everything that I did is wrong! Are you getting cra-" But before she could finish her word, Natsume lunged forward and gave her a rough kiss.

Mikan yelped. She grabbed a handful of his coat and started pushing him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing her more, torturing her more by letting her get aware of his manly scent and lean body. No, this isn't right. After he yelled at her, he would suddenly kiss her?

Natsume forcefully tore his lips away from her plump ones. "Shut up." And crashed his lips back on hers, giving her a hungry kiss.

Mikan's mind blanked. Slowly, her body was giving in to the temptation to kiss him back. And she just found herself surrendering to the feeling.

She surprised him by sliding her arms around his neck, pulling his head more for closeness. She kissed him back without any thoughts. The frustration, resistance and anger just heightened her desire for him.

And he likes it very much.

But after this, they were surely in for a sleepless night tonight.

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

_**Next chapter: Complications**_


	7. Chapter 7: Complications

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

**Chapter 7: Complications**

_8:14pm._

The night was awfully silent. No sound could be heard across the whole condo except for the rummaging of papers inside a certain study room and clanks of plates and utensils inside the kitchen.

Mikan has a troubled look as she tried to concentrate on what she is currently doing. But everytime she closed her eyes, the scene a while ago kept flashing in her mind.

_Things between them were getting out of hand. The air around them was heated, consumed by the uncontrollable want they have for each other._

_Natsume sucked her bottom lip, tugging on it until it goes all plump and swollen. Mikan groaned in protest when he released her lips to catch breath, only to dive in once more as she pulled his head down and met his intruding tongue inside her mouth._

_They were aware that only a single door prevented them from having their way with each other on her bed. And once they stepped inside, both knew that they won't be able to hold on any longer._

_Mikan was the first one to snap out of her dazed state. She tried pushing Natsume, who was having one of his legs in between her parted ones while busy feeling her skin through her shirt, but was unsuccessful since he was broader and taller and stronger than her. She whimpered weakly as he caught her off-guard by licking the side of her neck. She pushed again. "Wait-"_

_Natsume heard her, but his body was too engulfed by his desire to properly realize their dire situation. He went for her lips again but Mikan already turned her head away. He frowned in return and swiftly placed his thumb and his forefinger on her chin and tilted up her face towards him._

"_Stop!" Mikan's plea was ignored as he covered her lips with his. She has to stop this or else they will both regret the result of it._

"_Don't stop me." Natsume breathed out against her lips. Delicious shivers ran down her arms._

"_Y-You can't do this-" But he cut her off.  
"And why the hell not?" He challenged, his hands squeezing the underside of her breasts. Pleasure crawled down her whole body that she unconsciously gasped in surprise._

_She met his eyes and whispered in a small voice, _"_Because I'm just your maid…"_

She didn't expect that that single statement would save her from a very compromising situation with Natsume. That it would succeed in stopping him from taking their relationship to a higher level. Good thing she never let her temptation consume her, or she might have possibly made the biggest mistake ever in her life.

_It was instantaneous. Natsume stiffened at that declaration and he instantly realized what he has done. He released Mikan as if she burns and swiftly turned away, his cold and non-caring attitude already up. "Don't let this happen again the second time." He said, before taking a few steps away from her._

_Mikan watched his back with mixed feelings. Regret, longing, relief and guilt all threatened to eat her alive. She sucked in a breath when he suddenly halted on his tracks and turned his head back at her._

_Natsume averted his eyes. "Anyway, I'm not firing you. Just forget the whole ordeal and pretend it didn't happen."_

She sighed, getting more tensed in facing her master again. What has gotten in his mind that he suddenly kissed her after getting angry at her? And how idiotic of her to kiss him back! Unable to control the blush that was spreading through her cheeks, she pulled out the newly made chiffon cake from the fridge and placed it in the middle of the table. The cake was a special request from Aoi, it was a strawberry and chocolate cake that was her own recipe. Not that she would tell them, anyway. Since she loves sweets, she prefers to make her own food prior to her liking. The dinner she made was sweet and sour pork, salad dressing, and grilled salmon.

After setting the table, she started getting nervous. Calling Natsume would require a lot of courage since the atmosphere around them were still uncomfortable. And as if answering her prayers, the front door opened. Aoi emerged from the hallway and went straight to the kitchen, smelling the sweet and delectable scent of the dinner. She squealed, seeing the mouth-watering food laid out in front of her. She hugged the very grateful Mikan.

"I swear I'm gonna get fat if you will always cook delicious foods like this! And oh, a cake! Mikan-chan, thanks!" Mikan had forgotten her worries even just for a while as Aoi attacked her with sweet compliments. She smiled.

"I'm flattered, Aoi-chan. If you keep praising my ability then I'll be more eager to make delicious food for you."

Aoi grinned. "But I'm just stating a fact. I'm glad nii-san chose you as his maid." And her smile instantly faded away. She averted her eyes.

"Well, I guess so." She mumbled awkwardly.

Aoi's bewildered eyes swept at her, finding the woman's sudden change of behavior after she mentioned her brother intriguing. "Mikan-chan? Is something the matter?" Why does she always ask that type of question?

Mikan forced a smile. "No, everything's fine. Can you please call your brother from his study room? I'm quitting back to my quarters to rest." Aoi nodded in understanding. This day really tire her and stressed her to death. After closing the door of her room, she dumped herself on her soft bed. She sighed loudly, feeling herself retiring to oblivion. And without any warning, she passed out with her face buried on the pillows.

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

Aoi observed her brother. He was a bit distracted while he ate. She could only guess that something unpleasant has happened between him and Mikan, noticing how lost his attention is. Unable to keep her curiosity at bay, she opened her mouth.

"Nii-san, has something happened between you and Mikan-chan?" She saw how her brother tensed after hearing his maid's name. His jaw clenched and his fingers froze. Getting more and more curious, she continued. "Did you two fight? You seemed not in the mood."

Natsume ignored the first question though as he tried to hide his uneasiness about the topic. "I'm just tired, Aoi." He didn't want to hear anything about a certain brunette right now, his temper was still on its wrong side.

"It doesn't seem like you're just tired, nii-san. I know you, there's something going on that you're not comfortable to talk about."

"That quite an assumption-"

"That's not an assumption because I saw how uncomfortable Mikan-chan was earlier just by hearing your name. Do you think that's nothing?" Aoi knew she was stepping in a dangerous territory, but she wouldn't let what she was currently thinking happen. If she was right, then it'll be her signal to move.

"Damn it. Why are you asking me this?" Natsume snapped in annoyance. He was in no mood to tolerate his sister's interrogation. It's just pressuring him more, and that got him wondering why.

"Don't curse me, nii-san. What happened between the two of you?" He angrily stood up.

"This is going nowhere, Aoi. Stop it." Aoi stood up.

"You told me you want her long ago. Do you still want her?" Natsume glared at her. "I repeat, do you still want-"

"Yes! I still want her!" He gritted his teeth. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up at this conversation. But whatever it is, he didn't like where this is going. "But if you're worried that I'm going to claim her as my new fling, then don't bother anymore. I know where I stand, and she's _just _my maid. I don't date women that weren't in my society. And if I let myself be pulled by this fucking lust I have for her, this will damage my reputation." Aoi was aghast at what she heard. Was he serious at what he's saying?

"Who cares about that reputation you're talking about, nii-san? Have you realized how ridiculous you sounded right now? That no fraternization of yours would not bring any good in your life! It's only making you blind to see that your happiness is just a step away! Why do you care so much about your image? You're not that heartless before!" He didn't react at that. Actually, he was quite surprised himself to hear those statements coming right from his own mouth. He didn't care about his reputation or his image at all. He just couldn't accept the fact that since he made that rule to himself, this is the first time that he disregarded all the pros and cons of his actions.

Only because of his maid! That sole truth was enough to drive him insane.

Maybe this was the result of him not having a fling or girlfriend for the past three months since he started preparing the exhibit. He was just sexually frustrated. He needed a distraction because he doesn't trust himself anymore when it comes to her. When he got the time, he'll be chasing for a girlfriend again. And when that happens, he doesn't need her anymore to pretend for him as his girlfriend. They will be returning to the master-maid relationship. Everything will return back to normal.

Yes, that is definitely right.

Natsume ignored her outburst and drank his glass of water. "Forget what I just said and stop bantering questions anymore. I'm pissed." And he left his sister who was following his retreating from with her eyes.

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

Three days.

Three days without Natsume's presence was pure bliss. A certain auburn-haired woman justified it. After that incident, she never got even a single glimpse of her master the following day. Aoi said it was because her brother would be staying overnight in their company since the pressure for their event was doubling and he needed a lot of time to finish it all. She wasn't aware of the siblings' argument that night, and Aoi decided not to tell her since she's not asking about it. All that was troubling her now was the voice call she received from her brother.

"_Sweetheart, can you drop by here in the office? I need a helping hand here. Things are getting out of order and I already have a lot of work to finish. I know it's unfair for you, but this is important. Hope you'll get here by the end of the week."_

It was only two months and exactly five days when she disappeared from the business world. And in that span of time the paper works had already piled that much for her brother to ask for her help. Should she give in to her brother's request, or should she ignore it? _But this is for the company's sake! I couldn't risk it just because of my desire to be a regular worker! _Today is Friday, and he said at the end of the week. But why prolong the wait when she can start right now? It won't be a big deal if she took a couple of days off her work, right? In fact, her master wasn't around so it would make a good alibi. Changing into a comfortable outfit and grabbing some of her important belongings into her coat, she made her way back to her original environment.

_I should inform Aoi first. _Good thing she asked for the latter's number. After some rings, the latter answered the call.

"_Hello, Mikan-chan?"_

"Sorry, Aoi-chan, but can I take a couple of days off of my work? There's an emergency back at our place that I need to check."

"_Of course, it's okay. But, don't you think you should tell nii-san since he's the one who hire you?" _She groaned.

"I don't have his number, Aoi-chan, could you do it for me?" There was a silent plea in her request. A sigh.

"_I'll try telling him. But you should do it yourself after this Mikan-chan because I'm gonna fly back to New York the next week. I'll give you his number once you get back." _She smiled, a bit sad since she got really close to the raven-haired woman, and a bit disappointed for having to face Natsume again. But she cannot escape him forever because she works for him and he was the one who hired her.

"Sure, thanks for everything. I'll make you lots of food when I get back and before you go." Aoi giggled.

"_I'll be looking forward to it. I gotta go now, bye."_

"Bye." After calling Aoi, she turned to call her brother. She stood in front of the building and waited for a cab to stop.

"_Hello, Tsubasa on the line." _Tsubasa's stoic voice came.

"How's everything?" She asked which was answered by silence. She placed a hand on her forehead. "Nii-san-"

"_Good to hear you again, sweetheart!" _It was evident in his tone that he was grinning. She couldn't help but smile.

"Me too. So, what's the progress? I thought you wanted some help?"

"_So far, I managed to remedy some cases and papers. But I'm getting into a lot of meetings and inspections with the Hyuuga Corporation that some documents that were needed to be reviewed were starting to drain me. It wasn't that much, honestly. I just wanted to finish all of them before the real pressure starts. Could you do the honor of doing these paper works while I'm on the field?"_

"Do I have any choice? I'll be there in two hours. I'll stop by in our house first to change into something suitable before I go to the office." A cab stopped in front of her and she went inside.

"_Good to hear that. But I'm not in the office right now. You should call first Anna-chan so she could arrange all that was needed before you go there." _She frowned as she heard something like clacking of metal to metal.

"Where are you? I hear sounds of metals." Tsubasa chuckled on the other line.

"_Like I said, I'm getting into a lot of inspections lately, and today I'm around Hyuuga's facilities which are far away from the city." _She then stopped for the next whispered words of her brother. _"I'm with Natsume Hyuuga, and honestly he's a very professional one when it came to business. But most of the time he's quiet and quite a snob when he didn't feel the need to talk."_

_I knew more than that, nii-san. _"And, why are you telling me this?" She asked suspiciously. There's always a throb inside her head whenever she hear her master's name. But she mistook it as a tick of annoyance and discomfort.

"_Dunno. So, see you later. I need to hang up now, sweetheart."_

She smiled at the endearment. "Yeah, be safe." With that, she ended the call. She turned to the driver. "Take me to Azumi land properties." The driver turned to her in uncertainty as he started the engine.

"But miss, that place is exclusive only for the Azumi family. Do you happen to work there?"

Mikan wasn't able to stop a sly smile from curving her lips. "I live there." The driver laughed.

"And I'm the owner." He replied sarcastically. Mikan lifted a brow.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" She dared, looking at the man with mischief. "If it turns out that I don't live there, I'll pay you double. But, if I proved that I live there, I'll not pay you." With his approval and the challenged on, they made their way to the place.

And practically remembered the dumfounded look the man had when the guards in their huge gate greeted her with 'welcome back Mikan-sama' and her very wide smile plastered on her face seeing his reaction through the rear view mirror.

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

Natsume tried to be discreet in front of the Azumi Industries' CEO, Tsubasa Azumi. He hated the man's guts for no particular reason. That confused him though because the man wasn't even doing anything to him. There's something familiar about him though, but he couldn't clearly figure out what. His reverie, however, was cut short as the said man answered a call.

"Hello, Tsubasa on the line." He heard the man said in over his phone. "Good to hear you again, sweetheart!" the next words of the man was in a happy tone, irking him more. Suddenly, an image of an auburn-haired woman appeared in his mind.

Natsume stiffened on his feet. Why did that woman keep on disturbing his mind? He had tried to forget that incident back in his condo, but whenever he did the woman would always find a way to sneak inside his mind. That infuriate him a little, knowing that the woman was affecting him without her intending to do so.

But even though they have a lot of awkward scenes together, he couldn't help but be enhanced by her angelic face and gorgeous figure. When Aoi dressed her when they went in the mall, that's when her beauty outstand the most. And even without those luxurious dresses and make-ups, she will still be beautiful.

_For Pete's sake! Get a grip, Natsume! _His mind scolded. _That is your maid, and you're not supposed to be lusting on her!_

_So what if she's a maid? _Another voice said. Wait, where did that come from?

Grumbling on the ridiculous session with his mind, he loosened his tie a bit and waited as the man beside him ended the call and observed the place further.

On the other hand, Tsubasa was wondering if he could get to the office fast, knowing that his beloved sister will be coming over to help him. He turned to Natsume with an appreciative smile. "By the way Natsume-san, my sister will be in my office later. Would you like to come and have lunch with us?" And he of course didn't forget to play match-maker again. Though he highly doubt that Mikan would find the lad interesting.

Natsume glanced at his watch and shrugged. "Sure. I don't have any appointments at the moment." He was rather hungry too, seeing that they had spent two and a half hours watching and inspecting the new designed cars in their facilities.

And why did it feel that he also wanted to see the sister of Tsubasa Azumi?

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

"Mikan-sama!" Anna squealed loudly once she arrived at the front of the said woman's desk. She smiled at her happily and couldn't refrain from giving her a hug.

"Good to see you, Anna-chan. How's everything while I'm gone?" She was wearing a tight pencil skirt up to her knees, pink blouse and a black coat. Her hair was curled elegantly, giving her a somewhat sophisticated yet authoritative look. Anna smiled back.

"Tsubasa-sama handled everything while you're gone. I can tell that he's still capable of holding the position, and he's quite enjoying it." She lifted a brow. Enjoying it? Maybe he missed doing paper works after doing trainings and physical works. "By the way Mikan-sama, are you back for good? Can I ask what job you got when you were gone?"

"Sorry to say, but this is temporary. Nii-san called me and wanted me to help with all the paperwork since he's always on the field." Anna frowned at her.

"He called you for help? But," She looked down on her desk and rummaged some files. "There's nothing wrong with all the documents he received and done." Mikan's forehead creased. Nothing's wrong? Was she serious?

"Isn't he doing more files to review? Because I'm pretty sure that's what he said to me." _Oh no, nii-san, don't tell me what you said was a lie!_

When Anna nodded hesitantly, a tick appeared on her forehead. She tightened her fists, keeping herself from yelling out in irritation. Her brother deceived her! How could he do this to her!

Keeping her temper low, she gave Anna a twitching smile. "Thanks, Anna-chan. I'll just wait for him inside the office." And she stomped her way to the swivel chair. She sat with an exasperated sigh. "You're so gonna pay for this, nii-san." She whispered menacingly, already plotting her revenge to her brother. And as she fished out her ringing phone from her coat, the devil's name flashed right on the screen.

"_Hell-"_

"Are you pulling a prank on me, nii-san?" She shouted on the phone, showing how annoyed she was.

"_Hey, what are you talking ab-"_

"There's no paper works here in the office! Anna-chan told me there's nothing wrong here! Nii-san, just what-on-earth are you doing?"

"_Sweetheart, calm down. You know-wait, I'm already there. Let's talk later." _She breathed in and calmed down.

"Okay, be fast. If this is a prank you're pulling just to make me show up, I'm leaving as soon as possible." Tsubasa chuckled on the other line. "What is funny?" She snarled at him.

"_Nothing. I'm just imagining your expression once you saw the man I'm currently with. And oh by the way, we'll have lunch with him."_

"Him? Who's he?"

"_Just someone from Hyuuga Corporation. Wait, we're already here in the elevator."_

"Nii-san, spill it already." Mikan impatiently said. She heard him sigh.

"_Alright, alright, since we're now eight floors apart. I'm with the CEO of our team-up company."_

And that's enough to send Mikan in a state of horror and panic as she stood up harshly. "WHAT?" Natsume's with him? _Holy shit._

Staggering as she bolted to the door, she ignored Anna's surprised look at her sudden loud voice and instead went for the line of elevators. _Crap! It's all closed! What to do? What to do?_

"Mikan-sama, is there any problem?" Mikan was in haste. Anytime one of the elevators will open up and she couldn't risk the chance of meeting Natsume if ever her brother chose not to use their private elevator.

"_Hey, what's wrong?" _Tsubasa's voice rang on the phone. But instead of answering him, she dropped the call. She looked around, trying to find some place for her to hide. But all that's in the whole floor was the CEO's wide office, a conference room, coffee room, and Anna's medium space before the office.

_Darn nii-san, I knew you're planning something! But of all the things you could do, why was 'bring Natsume Hyuuga' on the list?_ She won't meet him as an Azumi, and she won't meet him while they were still awkward with each other! Mikan turned to Anna to voice out her popped up idea, but before she could even open her mouth, one of the elevators slid open. Eyes shot wide and breath caught in her throat, she whirled around in horror. _I'm dead!_

**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**

"W-welcome back, Tsubasa-sama." Anna greeted a bit hesitant. "Good morning, Hyuuga-sama." The said man just nodded in reply. Tsubasa frowned at her curiously.

"Anna-chan, have Mika-" Suddenly, a pile of documents from Anna's desk fell. She sheepishly smiled as she picked it up.

"S-sorry about that. Sir, your sister hasn't arrived yet." He brought out his phone and tried dialing Mikan's number, but it seems that she turned it off. He faced Natsume.

"Sorry Natsume-san, seemed like she's not here." And it'll be awkward if the two of them will have lunch without a third person. Natsume shrugged his shoulders and fished out his ringing phone.

"Hello?" Natsume answered in his cold voice.

"_Nat! Where are you? I have news for you that couldn't be said over the phone!" _Came Koko's bubbly voice.

"I'm here in Azumi Corporation."

"_Good, I'm just around their corners. Wait for me there."_

"Better hurry up, Koko. I have lots of things to take care back in my office."

"_Yah, I'll be fast."_ When the call ended, Natsume turned to Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-san, can I borrow your conference room for a while?"

"Of course. But why don't you wait for your caller inside my office?"

"I think what he wanted to tell me must be done in private, if you don't mind."

Tsubasa shrugged it off and whirled towards Anna. "Can you make us cups of coffee? I'll be in my office." He gestured for the raven-haired lad towards the conference room. "You can go inside now."

As the two men parted ways, that's Anna's cue to release her breath. She fanned herself and went to the coffee room.

_Whew. That's pretty close._

Earlier when the elevator opened, it wasn't the two people Mikan was expecting to see. Instead, two people asking for the location of a certain employee, which was in the floor five floors below them. It gave Mikan time to relax for a while as she immediately told Anna to never let Natsume Hyuuga hear her name, especially from Tsubasa. Anna asked back why, but she insisted that she'll explain it next time. And also she told Anna to never tell Tsubasa that she came, instead made her to tell him that she had an urgent business to attend at the last minute. After that, she boarded the elevator with its boarders.

_I couldn't believe they bought my acting! Now, I'm definitely looking forward to see Mikan-sama again._

.

Mikan heaved a huge breath as she walked out of the elevator, on her way to go back to her disguised job.She would never let her brother deceive her again, it nearly blow her cover off! What if Natsume saw her and discovered that his maid whom he's harassing every chance he get was related to the CEO of the company he's teaming up?

Mikan suddenly wanted to hand back the company to her brother.

Why? She suddenly got the interest to take care of their huge ranch in Australia.

Their father, Izumi, was actually there, waiting for her answer to his invitation to live there with him. And now that Tsubasa's back, she might as well accept it.

She then pondered if she will still act as a maid in Natsume's place. Should she quit now? But it's too early to stop, she reasoned out. _Or maybe you just wanted to feel your master's advances towards you one more time._

_Hell no! _She screamed at the voice inside her head. _That will never happen again, I swear. _She would never want that jerk to molest her again. He's rude, obnoxious, arrogant, rude, and most of all pervert!

_But he's handsome too, gorgeous, sexy, tall, yummy-_

_Idiot! What are you thinking! _Mikan didn't have enough time to scold herself more as she crashed against a hard chest. She wincingly pulled back and rubbed her nose. "Sorry, I'm not looking-"

"Whoa, Mikan-chan?" She gasped, looking up in shock.

_No. Freakin. Way._

**- - - - - -**_**meLria-chan**_**- - - - - -**

_**Okay. I take it back when I said that I'll re-upload this. Thanks for those who stopped me :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: One Down, Two to Go

**This **_**anonymous reviewer **_**caught my attention:**

I wanted to say that if Mikan left when Natsume first kissed her, (which was way over chap3) then the story wouldn't progress! There'll be no romance and any what-so-ever that will happen in their relationship with each other. And whoa, seriously? You despise Natsume? But he's so adorable and so cute! But then again, it's your opinion girl.

**Still, I thank her for reviewing (It still counted in my reviews!hihi) my story. But I was kinda bothered that you despise Natsume.**

**Okay, on with the story :)**

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Chapter 8: One Down, Two to Go**

Mikan was rooted on her spot, finding it difficult to even move a single nerve in her body.

The person in front of her stared, surprised at seeing her in one of the biggest company in Japan, and also in a formal attire. "What are you doing here? And why are you dressed up like that?" He asked curiously, thinking that maybe Aoi dressed her up again for a personal interest.

Mikan mentally yelled. Why Koko of all people! She gulped the dryness of her throat and step back. "A-Ano..I-I.." She stammered, not knowing what to say. Koko approached her and placed a hand against her forehead.

"Are you okay, Mikan-chan? You seemed a bit pale." Mikan pulled away from his touch and averted her eyes nervously.

"I-It's… I'm fine." He frowned.

"Are you sure? You're stammering." Mikan groaned. _Stop saying the obvious!_

"No. Uhmm… What are you doing here?" She asked, looking around and trying to think of something clever to get her out of this situation. _I absolutely hate this day!_

"I'm going to meet up with Natsume in the floor of the CEO's office. Wanna tag along?" Then he paused. "Oh I get it, you accompanied Natsume here, am I right? But why are you in formal attire? But well, it'll be really awkward if you tag along in your maid's uniform especially if you're with the famous Natsume Hyuuga." He blabbered, not even letting Mikan speak her mind. "So, let's go up?" He asked, earning a shook of the head from her.

"Sorry Koko-san, but…" _Think of anything that will save you! You shouldn't let Koko tell Natsume that you're here! That will make him suspicious of you! And it will be worse if Tsubasa sees you! _"I'm not actually with Natsume-sama. He…didn't know that I'm here." _God, this is harder than I thought!_

Koko's brow hiked up. "You're not with Natsume? So, what are you doing here and in an attire like that? You know, I just noticed, you looked good in that. You emitted an aura of a sophisticated yet professional woman. Actually, you can even pass as the CEO's sister."

Mikan face-palmed. He didn't even realize that what he just said was true! "Koko-san, can you keep this a secret to him?"

"Mikan-chan, I don't really get what you are saying. Are you trying to say that you're applying for a job here and you don't want Natsume to know because he might get angry at you?" Mikan was on the verge of strangling the man to death if he won't shut up his mouth.

_Was telling him the truth the only possible way to escape this? I just hope he can keep secrets. _"Koko-san, can we talk for a few minutes before you go to him?" Koko suddenly broke into a grin.

"Oh, now you want me alone. Are you falling for me already?" He added with wiggling of eyebrows. She ignored his flirting and focused on the main problem.

"Come on, let's get going." She pulled him by the arm and started dragging him to the entrance.

Koko chuckled as he placed an arm around Mikan. "Slow down, Mikan-chan. I have all the time for you, I'm sure Natsume won't mind if I went a bit late-"

"Get your arm off of me!" She hissed a bit loudly, causing the guard at the entrance of the building rushing to her side and pushing Koko away.

"Mikan-sama, is this guy harassing you?" Koko blinked.

"Mikan-sama?" She slapped a hand over her forehead, this sucks. The blonde man directed his eyes to her.

"What is he saying, Mikan-chan? I thought you're a maid-" The guard grabbed him by the collar and glared at him.

"Stop insulting Mikan-sama! She's the owner of this company!" He froze, unable to digest the information easily. This woman, his buddy's maid, is the owner of this company? No kidding? He stared at Mikan with questioning eyes. And as if reading his thoughts, she faced him with her gaze firm and defeated.

Let him get straight to the point, she thought in surrender. "He's right. I'm Mikan **Azumi **Sakura, owner of Azumi Industries."

Time seemed to stop as the thought finally sank in his mind. Then he blurted, "What about Natsume? Does he know this? W-Why? Why did you applied as…as his…" He trailed off, finding it difficult to stress the next words. Mikan sighed and pulled him away from the guard.

"Let's talk somewhere private, please."

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

A restaurant named Deluxe was what Mikan chose for the two of them while they talk about her real status in life. Along the way, Koko didn't even utter a word and stayed quiet. Mikan understood, he must have gotten into a fit of confusion, shock and disbelief about what he had discovered about her. And as they reached the restaurant, she picked the table on the farthest corner so that they can talk privately.

Koko mutely slumped down on his seat as he looked at Mikan straight in the eyes. His eyes were void of any expression other than uncertainty, shock, curiosity and a little bit annoyed. She adjusted herself on her seat and decided to start the interrogation.

"So, ask anything you want."

"What's going on, Mikan-chan?" Koko asked first. She knew what he wanted to know so she got into her explanation.

"Will you believe me if I tell you that I'm just living my life to the fullest?"

"By…by working as a maid?" He asked in disbelief.

"What's wrong with me being a maid? I actually find it challenging." Besides, she thought, being a maid wasn't really her first choice. It was the first opportunity that landed right before her eyes.

"Oh, so you find being Natsume's maid challenging?" Mikan was offended at his seemingly double-edged question.

"Look, I didn't specifically want to be his maid, okay? But I think I'm safer in his place than in somebody's place. At least I know that he's a considerate person despite his playboy image. And all that I wanted is the job, not Natsume or whatsoever."

Koko might have noticed the irritation in her tone because he changed the topic. "Does Natsume know this?"

"No, and he will never know. So please, keep this a secret from him."

"And why did you want me to hide it? Are you planning something against his company?

"Why would I do that? I have nothing against him and his company! I just don't want him to know that I'm an Azumi because I just do!" Koko quizzically looked at her.

"That's all?" She fidgeted. She also wants Natsume to believe that she's just a maid – a maid with no class and a poor one. She knew his no fraternization rule even though she acts like she didn't. Only in his society are allowed to flirt with the Natsume Hyuuga. And he didn't stay with a woman for a long time, one week fling is what he does before he changed his woman.

And why was she bringing this?

She doesn't want to be involved with him.

Yet she applied as his maid. Ironic, isn't it?

"Koko-san, I know this is a shocking revelation for you, but I'm telling you not to tell Natsume about this. He doesn't have to know. Just - do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Koko held her gaze for a while, and then nodded in understanding. "You know, it's complicated. But sure, I'll keep this a secret."

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Koko-san-"

"Just call me Koko, cut the 'san' part." She laughed.

"Okay, thanks Koko. So, what do you want in return?" When a sly smile occupied his lips, she twitched. She had already an idea of what he will say.

"Then," he drawled out huskily, leaning a bit over the table. "How about, being my personal maid for one week?"

Oh he would definitely get it.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

After waiting for about thirty minutes inside the conference room, Natsume's patience finally snapped and he decided to head back to his office, ordering lunch from a nearby fast food restaurant. Koko sure knows how to annoy the best out of him without even lifting a finger. Where is he by the way?

He sat on his office chair and sighed. Damn headache, he thought. It's been three days since he last slept on his comfortable bed back in his condo. And he wanted to lay back and sleep for as long as he wanted. If only he wasn't avoiding his maid. And he thought, why is he avoiding her anyway?

His door abruptly opened as a blonde woman with slutty outfit came into view. She smiled seductively at him while making her way in front of his table. Sumire came following with a tick on her forehead, clearly annoyed by the said woman.

"Hi, Natsume-babe." She purred. He frowned.

"What do you want?" Sumire went in front of the woman and tried pushing her out.

"Sorry, Natsume-sama, this slut is very pushy." Luna glared at her and pushed her away. Sumire stumbled a few feet away from the table.

"Natsume-babe, come let's have a wonderful lunch today. I have reservation at Deluxe." Luna whispered behind Natsume's chair, running her manicured fingers down his arm. Natsume didn't reply. She whirled the chair and boldly sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned over his face. "Hey, why aren't you answering?"

"Leave us alone, Shouda." Sumire went a bit surprised at this. Stiffly, she nodded and closed the door behind her. Luna grinned triumphantly, thinking that she got his attention now.

"You wicked boy, you really want me in private?" Natsume smirked. He ran his hands up on her back, making her sigh contentedly. Maybe this was just the distraction her needed. He'll give in with her desire, and after this his mind would be cleared off about a woman that goes with the name of Mikan Sakura.

"Do you want us in a more secluded place?" He said, leaning back on his chair as he watched how Luna tried to satisfy herself. She opened her legs and straddled him.

"No, everywhere is fine, as long as you're mine..." And she dipped her head down, claiming his lips.

But as soon as he felt her lips over his, an image of Mikan flashed under his closed eyes. Immediately pushing Luna away, he wiped his lips in disgust.

Luna whimpered as she stood on her feet. "What's wrong Natsume?" He ran a hand through his raven locks. What was happening to him? First, he kissed this slut. Then, Mikan appeared in his head just before he could go further! She already has a strong control over his body, and now his mind too?

"Get lost before I drag you out." He threatened, facing his table once again. Luna went to his side, clutching his arm.

"Are you angry because I said you're mine? I'm sorry, let's continue what we are doi-"

"Just leave, dammit! I already have a girlfriend and she's all that I want!" Natsume stiffened.

And he nearly cursed as realization hit him hard.

He _only _wanted Mikan and that sent new waves of emotions running through his veins.

Luna was horrified. This is the first time that Natsume blurted out something like this! And to think it was all about his girlfriend! Is he falling for her? _No! He couldn't be! _She shakily took a few steps back and glared at him. "N-No! You're lying!" And before she knew it, she ran towards the door at full speed.

Natsume buried his head against his both hands. He wanted Mikan. And if he didn't do anything about it, he'll explode. But he realized he couldn't escape this anymore, not when she's haunting his mind.

He decided, he had to have her before anything else. And maybe after that, his want for her will disappear in a snap.

Breaking the rule once wouldn't hurt, right?

The door opened again, but this time, it was Koko who entered. He sat on the seat before his table.

"Hey, Nat - what's wrong with you? You looked…troubled?"

Natsume ignored his question and gave him his own. "Where the hell did you go?" Koko scratched his head, a very wide but apologetic smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, I just saw a very gorgeous woman earlier and before I knew it, I was trailing behind her."

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

_7:02pm_

"_Sweetheart, I'm telling the truth! You just happen to arrive when I've finished all of the work!" _Mikan rolled her eyes as she stirred the boiling food in the pot with a spoon, the phone held against her left ear.

"Yeah, of course you did. And then you'll play match-maker and introduce me to this business partner of yours, am I right?" She was lucky enough to have Koko kept her secret, and a bit pissed at his crazy idea like being his maid for a week.

"_Come on, Mikan. Look, Misaki will be back here in Japan the next month, can you at least come that day?" _She gasped. Her brother's fiancée will come? But, even though she misses her so much, she just couldn't.

Hunching her shoulders in dismay, she mumbled. "Sorry, nii-san. I think I'll complete the eight months without any visits, and after that we'll have something to talk." After eight months, she'll tell him that she will to join her father in Australia and live there for four years. And then they will talk about the company and everything. But for now, she'll continue what she had started. "I have to hang up, my master will scold me if he caught me using his phone for personal use."

"_Wait, then would you come to the exhibit?" _She sighed.

"You know, let's not talk about it over the phone. Once I get myself a chance to drop by there we will discuss everything. I'm hanging up, bye." She placed the phone over the fridge and went back to her current work.

Lately, she had been considering the idea of ditching this job and her jerk master and then resuming her life being an Azumi. But she couldn't do that, she never backed out in any challenges that she encounters. She held the spoon up, scooping some soup she was cooking and blew over it gently. Slowly sticking the tip of her tongue out to the spoon, she tasted the liquid formula. She made an appreciative moan as the sweetness yet sour taste of it spread across her taste buds.

She had cravings for sweet and delicious foods, that's common knowledge between her brother and her cousin. The reason why? It's all because of her mother.

She remembered, her mother would always prepare her a plate of cake, and she will devour it to the last bit. Her mother was a great chef, going from around the world to discover and to learn new recipes for her.

But her trip to a place somewhere in China caused her unexpected death. Food poisoning was the cause. She was barely three that time and when she realized that her mother would never return back to them, she cried hard with her brother.

That's why her father was against the idea of her pursuing her mother's career, to be a chef. But she insisted that she wanted it. So her father granted her request, only she would never care to apply at any restaurant or to trip around the world like her mother. Let's just say that he didn't want history to repeat itself. And because she was limited to these things, she decided to make her own recipes.

This memory brought a smile to her face. Her brother was always her taste tester everytime she will make a new recipe. And often times he would tease her that it tasted awful, resulting to a couple of bickering and a fit of laughter from his part.

Ah, the joy of those old times.

"Sakura."

She jerked in surprise at the voice that came from behind her. Picking up the spoon she dropped in her clumsiness, she turned to face the last person she wanted to see. Her master was leaning against the door with a long-sleeved gray shirt and baggy pants. His arms were crossed and he just had to look so charming and cute in that stance.

Wait, cute doesn't suit his personality. Devastatingly handsome would be the one.

No Sherlock, Mikan, what are you thinking?

She cleared her throat in return. "Yes, Natsume-sama?"

"Hurry up and tidy my study room." Then he left, as simple as that. Well, that's good for she doesn't have to engage him in a conversation other than him commanding her. No personal involvement, pure work.

She should be glad, right?

So why is she feeling sad about it?

_Ugh...stupid thoughts...stupid me. _Gently placing the bowl on the table, she wiped her hands clean and headed to her master's study room.

Opening the door, the first thing that welcomed her were the stack of papers scattered all over the desk, books that need to be placed back on the bookshelf and dusts everywhere. She inwardly winced, remembering that she forgot to clean this certain part of the condo because she was preoccupied with things and thinking that he will not return for another two days. Guess her assumption was wrong.

"Did you forget to check if this is clean? What were you doing in the past three days while I'm gone that you actually skipped this room?" Was Natsume's inquiring question.

Mikan sheepishly smiled as she bit her lower lip. "Sorry, Natsume-sama." She couldn't cope up a reason since she didn't have any alibi.

Natsume stared at her. She's 25 years old yet she still looks so adorable. How he wanted to kiss her again.

And again.

He looked away. "It's okay, just be sure to tidy up this room before the end of the day. I'll be in the living room." With a lingering stare, he left her alone.

Heaving a deep breath, Mikan stated. "Better start cleaning now."

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Mikan was finally done with the study room in less than an hour. With her hair up in a messy bun, she decided to reward herself with a refreshing shower and proceeded inside her room. She immediately stripped off her clothes and without any more ado, went inside the bathroom.

Hearing the shower running, Natsume looked up from his book and stared at the wall separating his and his maid's room. After finding nothing interesting to watch, he went inside his room, grabbed a novel and plopped himself on his bed. The woman must have finished tidying up his study room. He was about to resume reading when all of a sudden a loud crash came from the other room, followed by something porcelain breaking and his maid's yelp. In a speed of light, he was on his feet running towards the other room. He opened the door and burst inside.

"What happened?" And his breath caught in his throat as he stared at the scene in front of him.

Mikan was sitting on the floor only in a bathrobe. Her right shoulder was exposed since the robe was a little loose, giving a slight view of her cleavage. The hem was hiked up on her mid-thighs, showing off her silky, fair legs. Her long wet hair framed her wincing face and he couldn't help but stare. Not at the sexy sight.

But at her right leg which was leaking a horrible substance.

Mikan tried not to panic at the sight of blood that was gushing out of her medium sized cut on her right leg. She pulled back on her robe and summoning all her strength, tried to stand up on her feet while avoiding the pieces of broken glass. She wobbled and was about to collapse once more on the floor when a pair of arms caught her fall. Tears sprung out of her eyes as she grabbed onto the arms around her and looked up.

She met her master's concerned crimson eyes. "N-Natsume-sama.." She breathed.

Natsume lifted her up in both his arms and took her out to the living room. Carefully, he brought her down on the couch, pulled the table closer and left to get the first aid kit. Mikan was still sore and shocked after her sliding on her clothes on the floor and cutting herself as she launched her arms on the bedside table, accidentally bumping her glass of water. Trying to calm her beating heart, she tied her robe securely around her body as Natsume came back with the box on his hand.

Natsume sat beside Mikan and lifted her leg gently on top of the table as he wiped the trickle of blood on her leg with a wet cloth.

Mikan didn't know if the goose bumps she felt were because of the blood and the sting or because of Natsume's hands touching her skin.

Dabbing antiseptics around her cut carefully, he opened his mouth and asked. "What happened?"

She bit her lower lip in hesitation. "I…I slipped." She whispered. Natsume raised his eyes up to her face.

But she refused to meet his eyes. Sighing, he cut a piece of bandage and taped it on her cut, careful not to put any pressure on it.

"Stay here." Was his last command before disappearing in the kitchen doorway.

Natsume released a pent up breath once he settled himself on a chair. Curse the clumsy woman for scaring him like that.

And damn him for getting aroused in a situation like this.

He raked his hand through his hair. He couldn't help it, the woman's a temptation. If not for her little accident resulting for a medium cut on her glorious leg, he could have possibly ravished her there on the floor. It's just his luck kicking that Mikan didn't notice the look in his eyes or he'll be in a deep shit.

"Mikan Sakura, stop torturing me." He mumbled in a strangled tone.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_


	9. Chapter 9: Start of Something New

**First of all, I am grieving for all of the victims of the Earthquake and Tsunami in Japan just lately. I hope that all the people who are missing will soon be found. It was a tragic disaster, a clear evidence that the world is never the same as before.**

**Let us pray for everyone's safety in Japan and in the whole world. You may never know, we might be the next to experience such a disaster later on**.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Chapter 9: Start of Something New**

A contented smile was plastered on Mikan's face the moment she woke up the next morning. The happenings last night were so sudden that she almost thought it didn't happen at all if not for the little pain she was getting on her right leg and the fact that it was covered by a piece of bandage. Her master's worried face immediately came into her mind that she couldn't help but blush.

After he treated her wound, he carefully carried her to her room for her to get dressed after getting rid of the broken glass on the floor. He told her not to stand up, and that she has to rest while he take care of everything.

When he came back in ten minutes, she was already clad in an oversized pink t-shirt and white shorts that ended up on her mid thigh. She was getting a bit drowsy due to the stress that she experienced. And once again, he gently lifted her up on his arms as if he's been doing it since forever.

Once they've arrived at the kitchen and she got herself settled on a chair, that's when she noticed the table already set. To cover up her embarrassment for making her master do the table setting instead of her, she told him that it will never happen again, and that he doesn't need to do her work tomorrow once she had gotten enough rest.

But to her utter surprise, Natsume said that she doesn't need to work tomorrow and that it's okay. And as she expected, he carried her back to her room after they ate dinner.

Stretching her arms, she slowly rose down from the bed and went towards the bathroom to wash her face.

After refreshing herself, she opened her door and got out, wobbling a little since her wound still hurt.

"Yosh. Time to do my chores." Mikan exclaimed rather excitedly and slowly made her way towards the kitchen to prepare Natsume's breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Mikan shrieked in surprise as she felt herself being lifted on air. She clutched her chest then looked up at her master's calculating gaze. She blushed.

"Natsume-sama! Y-You surprised me!" Natsume stared at her.

"Didn't I tell you not to work today? Are you disobeying me?" Mikan looked away.

"But, I'm fine! I can still stand up! And…you can put me down now…" Natsume walked towards her room, ignoring her last sentence.

"Until that cut of yours healed, you are prohibited to do anything, not until I told you to." He placed her on the bed. "Get dressed. We're going to eat outside." Mikan looked up at him. Outside? But she can cook! The cut was on her leg, not on her arm! And besides, it wasn't something serious. But as she watched him standing there, looking so handsome and caring, she decided it wouldn't hurt to come with him. She smiled.

"Thank you, Natsume-sama."

Natsume turned away from her. "Be ready after twenty minutes." And he left her, closing the door behind him. Once he returned to his room, he immediately sat down and buried his face on both his hands. Damn, Mikan's so angelic. Earlier, when she smiled at him, everything turned to a stop as it brightened around. He wanted to kiss her again so badly, but he chose not to. And about him telling her not to work, that was his lame excuse to take her out to some place. He just took advantage of her accident to be able to stay around her more. And when he has her over his arms, she felt so right. He bet she would easily fit in his arms also.

Man, he has to make his move now so that she would end up on his bed.

"Where are we going?" Mikan curiously and excitedly asked Natsume as they made their way to their supposed destination. She was clad in a lime green and white off shoulder dress that reached just below her knees and white flat pumps. She also has a silver ring on her right pointing finger and white pearl earrings. She was originally planning for jeans and fitting shirt, but Aoi suddenly got back a few minutes after she got dressed. After being informed by her little accident, Aoi scolded her for wearing jeans when she has a wound. And since Natsume will take her out, the latter announced that she would dress her up once more.

And to top it all, Aoi straightened her hair and placed a clip on her hair. She also applied make-up on her face consisting of green eye shadows, mascara, blush on and pink lipstick.

In short, she looked simply gorgeous.

"You'll see." Natsume replied on the driver's seat, his eyes glued on the road. Like her, Aoi also decided to dress him up. He was wearing black shoes, black pants, black shirt with its sleeves folded up to his arms, and a checkered mold green vest above his shirt, complimenting Mikan's attire. He had slipped his black-framed specs, giving him an aura of a sophisticated and intelligent businessman. Aoi also made him wear a silver watch and a red earring on his left ear.

In short, he looked wonderfully handsome.

And obviously, they were dressed as a couple.

Mikan looked away from him and inwardly giggled. Honestly, she loved her outfit so much. And though she wouldn't dare voice it, the idea of going out with Natsume was thrilling her. She can't help it, he's way too handsome for his own good. She glanced down at her leg and frowned. Her master had bandaged her cut instead of just patching a piece of cloth over it. He said that it's much more convenient for her, and she have to agree to that. Though it still hurt when she moves, she could still stand and walk a bit slowly.

Her thoughts drifted once again to Natsume. If only he's not a playboy, she would love to be his girlfriend. He can be sweet and caring in his own little way, and he's not that bad as she expected him to be. But what she hated about him the most was his arrogance and his perverted side. Just thinking about his past escapades instantly turned her mood sour.

Mikan clutched her chest. This is not the time to feel so insecure. But why does it hurt?

Natsume swerved the car to the right, heading straight to the parking lot. When he has settled the car in a vacant spot, he shut off the engine and turned to his pretty maid. "Shall I carry you inside?"

Mikan snapped her attention to her master. She slightly panicked and immediately waved a hand. "No, no! I'm fine, you don't have to carry me." _That would be embarrassing_, she thought.

Natsume nodded with his unemotional expression and got out of the car. As he was out of view, he let his lips curve up in an amused smirk. She didn't realize how cute her reaction was. He would like to see it once again, if possible. His smirk went gone the moment Mikan got out of the car. Adjusting his specs, he rounded the car and when he was right beside her, he took her left hand in his.

Mikan stuttered as Natsume took her hand. "W-Wait.." She tried to free her hand, but he just held on to it tightly.

Natsume released a breath and raised their entwined hands for a second. "Since we're out in the public, you should do your other duty on me. Let's go, _girlfriend_." Then he smiled a little.

Mikan blushed cutely as she stared at him. It's true that they're just pretending, and that he was only using her. But she couldn't help but be flattered that he smiled at her. It's one of his rare expressions, and he freely and willingly showed it to her. So she did what she could do for him.

She smiled back.

And heck, Natsume was overly delighted.

Natsume grinned inwardly as practically everyone around them stared in awe and adoration as he and his maid – no, scratch that – his _girlfriend _made their way towards his favorite restaurant inside the huge Alice Mall. They were getting attention, and he absolutely loves it. He knew he was getting stares from the population of women, but he only wanted one pair of eyes to look at him.

And that's what he did.

"Are you sure you're still okay?" He asked her. When she raised her eyes at him, everything around him disappeared and all that he could see was her.

Mikan giggled lightly. "Mou, you've been asking that question for the third time! I'm okay, don't worry." Natsume triumphantly smirked at all the boys who were eying Mikan as they saw her smiling at him. Too proud, isn't he?

"Uhm, don't you have a work today, Natsume-sama?" She asked him.

"Stop that."

"Huh?" Natsume glanced at her in dismay.

"Stop calling me 'Natsume-sama'. Just call me by my name."

Mikan hesitated. "But-"

"No buts, Mikan. Or else I'll carry you." Mikan's eyes widened as she looked back at him. She was staring right at his eyes. _He called me by my name. _And as her face heated up, she knew right then that she was blushing madly.

They continued on their way, with Natsume stealing glances on Mikan. If any of his few friends and some business partners would saw him like this, they'll be shock at his sudden change. They stopped in front of Crimson Restaurant, surprising Mikan.

"Crimson Restaurant?" She stated rather uncertain.

Natsume turned to her. "This is my favorite restaurant here." He informed her.

Mikan thought for a while. She remembered Youichi saying this is his favorite restaurant back when they were in their senior high because his 'senpai' also loved the place. Could he be inside the place? She shrugged. Nah, it'll be way too impossible. It's not like he dine here everyday.

The two entered the restaurant and settled in a table near at the corner. A waitress approached them almost immediately as she saw Natsume, actually failing to catch a glimpse of Mikan since the latter has the menu covering the entire of her face.

"What would you like to order?" She asked mostly to Natsume in a flirtatious way, batting her eyelashes and shamelessly leaning towards them a bit. But she was totally ignored as his whole attention was on his girlfriend who was currently looking at the menu.

"Have you decided what to order, or shall I choose for you?" Natsume asked Mikan. He was acting like a true boyfriend who was out on a date with his girlfriend.

Mikan answered without looking up at the menu. "Uh, is it alright if I order the house specialty? Or is it too much?" She asked.

"You heard her. Give me two orders of the house specialty." Natsume directed to the gawking waitress. The red-haired woman jutted down on her notepad and tried flirting again.

"Anything else? Drinks, desserts?" She seductively smiled, but it still had no effect on Natsume. He just looked at her blankly. Then he suddenly pointed at Mikan.

"Just ask her." Hesitant and annoyed that her advances were futile, she rudely turned to the brunette.

"Do you want anything else?" Mikan frowned behind the menu. She heard the hostility of the voice so she brought the menu down and glanced up at the waitress.

As she saw Mikan's face, she silently gasped and hastily straightened her back. She knew this woman, she is one of the owner's acquaintances! She had seen the woman a few times talking and eating with the restaurant's owner, accompanied by another gorgeous lad. She suddenly became embarrassed, she was obviously no match to the woman before her. And she also became frightened that she might lose her job because of her bitchiness.

"No, that's all. Thank you." Mikan smiled a bit. By the sudden change on the waitress' actions, she could tell that the woman recognized her. And if only the woman was her employee, she would immediately fire her. She would not tolerate such attitude in her company.

The waitress immediately bowed and left them alone.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"Natsume took the day off? But why?" Koko asked Sumire in a surprised expression. Natsume doesn't usually take a day off of work, that man is workaholic! Well, unless it's an emergency or he has some important things to do.

"He didn't tell me why. But he said it's something that should be done." Sumire answered him.

"So, if Natsume wasn't here, then…" He smirked at her. "..does that mean, you're free?"

Sumire rolled her eyes. He's too annoying most of the time. "No, I'm not. I'll be busier since Natsume-sama's having his day off." Koko pouted in return.

"Is that so? And here I am thinking that we can go on a date today."

"Don't you have any work to do?" She asked him instead of voicing out her retort to his last words.

"Nope, that's why I'm bored. I have nothing else to do." Sumire sighed. "Oh, I know!" Koko suddenly exclaimed. He grinned at her, an idea suddenly pooping in his mind. "I'll just pay Natsume a visit in his place!"

Sumire could only watch in utter disbelief as Koko dashed to the elevator with a goofy grin on his face. As Koko boarded the lift alone, his phone suddenly went off. Flipping his phone open, he answered. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Koko…" _Koko's eyes widened as soon as he heard the voice.

"Ruka? Hey, buddy! What's up?" He broke in a wide smile. Ruka laughed on the other line.

"_Are you free right now?" _His question confused Koko.

"Why? You want me to do something for you, am I right?"

"_Actually, yes."_

"Oh, alright. What is it?" Ruka's next words made him stunned him.

"_Come and pick me up here in the airport. I'm back...after staying in Canada for less than a year."_

.

Ruka gleefully smiled as he waited for Koko to come pick him up. It's good to be back! He kinda missed his homeland's surroundings for the past months, and he couldn't wait to see all of his love ones and friends once again.

Being a doctor in Canada gave him a lot of experience and had taught him of new knowledge in his field of profession. All the hospital's staffs, even the patients, are all good to him. He also enjoyed staying there since the country has many beautiful sights and wonderful places.

He snapped his head to the right as a pretty woman with short black hair and amethyst eyes wearing a white lab coat stood beside him, possibly waiting for her ride home. But seeing her alone with no luggage or suitcase, he doubted if she's a passenger from any flight today. Is she also a doctor like him?

Suddenly, cold amethyst eyes turned to look at him.

"Staring is rude, don't you know that?" He heard the woman said. He instantly felt embarrassed at being caught red-handed.

"Sorry. I'm just wondering if you're a doctor." Ruka sheepishly commented before averting his eyes away. He'll avoid observing people the next time.

The woman surprised him by answering back. "I'm not a doctor. I'm an inventor."

Ruka, not knowing what to do, just nodded in return.

"And I'm not really fond of opening some people's body. I prefer robotics more."

This time, he frowned. Why is she talking to him, anyway? Didn't she just say that he's being rude by staring at her? To his relief, a white car pulled in front of him with the passenger seat's window rolled down. Koko grinned at him from the driver's seat.

"Hey, buddy! Long time no see! Get in now!" He happily exclaimed. Ruka grinned back.

"Thanks, Koko." Bowing one last time at the woman, he tucked all his luggage in the car's compartment before joining Koko in the passenger seat.

"You know her?" Koko questioned once they were on the road. Ruka shook his head.

"Not really. We just conversed a bit, nothing special." Or more like, she did all the talking.

"So, where should we go?" Ruka smiled as he leaned back on his seat.

"I think I want to stay in Natsume's place for a while before going home." Koko glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, uncertain. He was going to visit Natsume earlier because he wanted to check on Mikan's condition. But if Ruka will stay there, he's beginning to worry over her. With no other choice, he answered back.

"To Natsume's place it is."

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Natsume watched in amusement as Mikan cheerfully strolled around the supermarket. After they ate breakfast in Crimson Restaurant, Mikan asked if they could do groceries down the supermarket before going home. And here he was, currently pushing a cart as he followed her while she picks up ingredients and other necessities needed at his place.

When they went over the meat section, a line of booths for free taste welcomed them. Mikan, curious and quite attracted by the free food, approached the first booth.

"Free taste, miss! Don't be shy!" The old woman said behind the booth, encouraging her to take a bite of the cooked meat sample placed on the plate. She complied by taking a toothpick and bringing a slice of meat in her mouth.

Mikan hummed in appreciation. It's good! Natsume pulled behind her.

"How's it?" He asked. But instead of answering him, she raised another slice up to him. Natsume raised a brow at this, but he still opened his mouth and munched it in.

"Aww, you two looked so cute together! How sweet!" The woman swooned, making Mikan to blush. She's been doing that a lot lately. Giving the woman a timid smile, she went to Natsume's side and started pushing the cart away. Natsume let her and stood on his ground, smirking. "Young man, is she not your girlfriend? She looked uncomfortable a while ago."

He turned to the woman and replied. "She is my girlfriend." And with that, he followed the brunette.

Mikan grumbled under her breath as she continued walking. Did they really look good together just like the woman said? She furrowed her brows. But why was it bothering her? _Because it just means that you're acting lovey-dovey with him without realizing it. _But they have to act sweet towards each other in public, don't they?

However, her thoughts were cut off as she saw a familiar face at the direction she was heading to. She gasped. It's Youichi!

She immediately turned around, hiding her face from his view. He was currently preoccupied by a list on his hand as he walks, so he still hasn't noticed her. What should she do? The area she was currently standing was clear of tall racks and dividers that can hide her from Youichi since it was the meat section. She's open on his range of view!

Then she saw Natsume heading towards her. She paused. Natsume!

Youichi was a few feet away from her and now was looking around. If he doesn't stop, she will be seen!

With her last option, Mikan released her clutch on the cart and met Natsume who was now a few steps away from her. And as soon as he stood in front of her, she threw her arms around his waist and immediately buried her face on his neck.

Natsume went rooted on his spot, too dumbfounded to react.

And for Youichi, he suddenly changed his direction as something elsewhere caught his attention. Let's just say that he's so absorbed in buying all the things in the list he was holding to actually notice his girlfriend's brother. Besides, Natsume was sporting his black specs, so you have to stare a bit longer to recognize him.

Mikan, still thinking Youichi was nearby, nuzzled on Natsume's neck more and tightened her arms around his waist. If only she knew the effect of what she just did.

Natsume snarled inwardly. He would be lying if he said that he's not overly enjoying their current position. Just like he thought, she fit in his arms perfectly. He wrapped an arm around her back while his other hand was placed firmly on her shoulder. Pushing her just a bit, he spoke.

"Mikan, what…are you doing?" By the mentioned of her name, everything in her mind block out. She stiffened, finally realizing what she just did. Pulling away, she looked up at him.

Only to gasp at the intensity of Natsume's inquiring gaze on her.

Natsume resisted the urge to kiss her. She was just so kissable right at the moment, with her plump lips parted a bit. He has to know first why she hugged him. He has to calm himself first, or else there will be no talk at all because he would be busy kissing her senseless.

Mikan gulped. She did escaped from being seen by Youichi, but could she escape Natsume's interrogation this time?

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Ruka's back in Japan! Hotaru had shown too! What will happen to the uncommon meeting of the two? Will it lead to something deeper later on?**

**And Youichi nearly saw Mikan! *Gasps* What will happen when she and Natsume return to the condo?**

**Now that Ruka was planning to stay in Natsume's condo, will a love triangle suddenly bloom? Or would Mikan be doomed? How about Natsume's jealousy?**

**If you wanna know, wait for the next chapter!^^,**


	10. Chapter 10: Confronting One's Feelings

**Hello my readers! I'm so sorry for my late update, hope you'll forgive me (*winks*)**

**Anyway, are you ready for the chapter ten of **_**The Real Me**_**? I'm evil, I know! Haha**

**Also sorry to disappoint you but the promise I made of updating the chapters 10 and 11 together would not happen. It's just that the chapter 11 is so long that I didn't manage to type it all before the enrollment the first week of May. But of course to make it up to you all guys I made sure that the Chapter 11 was crazy enough to make you scream like 'OHMGEEE! The heck? Good gracious, you're crazy meLria-chan!'**

**So here it is, the next chapter. I actually brainstormed for a nice title but ended up typing this. It's pretty lame for me, by the way. Haha.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice! *shakes head frantically and pointed to a random person for it***

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Chapter 10: Confronting One's Feelings**

Youichi stared. Is that..?

"Good gracious. I shouldn't have volunteered to do the groceries for Mia-san. I never imagined it to be this hard!" Should he call and ask Aoi for help?

_This was one of the moments where I really miss that brat. She usually does all the groceries before. It's been more than three months already, I wonder what she's doing right now..._

"And that's it! I'm going to call Aoi now!" He announced as his patience snapped before pulling his phone out.

"_Hey, You-chan.."_

"Aoi-chi, what are you doing right now?"

"_Uh, I'm in the mall, eating desserts. Why?" _Youichi frowned.

"In Alice Mall? Where exactly?"

"_Second floor, Howalon and Ice Cream Cafe."_

"Wait for me, I'm coming over."

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Tsubasa paused. "Eh? What did you say, Anna-chan?"

Anna looked at him hopefully. "I want to visit Mikan-sama in her new job."

Tsubasa brought down his fountain pen. Even up until now Mikan won't tell him where she was staying as a maid. Youichi was getting more impatient as the days pass by that he was already bragging about having a search party for Mikan. But of course, he wouldn't do that. It might put his sister in danger without him knowing.

So he was wondering why Anna wants to visit Mikan in her new job. Could it be..?

"Sorry Anna-chan, but Mikan is persistent to keep her new job and location to herself. Even I don't know where to find her." By the crestfallen look on her face, his previous thoughts were confirmed. Mikan didn't tell Anna her new job.

Anna looked down. "Oh, is that so?" Then she smiled at him. "Sorry for disturbing you, Tsubasa-sama. I'll be returning now to my table." She bowed at him before exiting the office.

"I know you're also worried, Anna-chan. But you have to trust Mikan in this one." He whispered under his breath. "Well, I think it's time to give sweetheart a call." He grabbed the phone that was lying dead beside him and dialed his sister's number.

But after some rings, she didn't answer. He frowned. Could she be busy right now?

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

The ride back to the condo unit was awkward. Nobody uttered a sound, making the atmosphere tensed.

Natsume gripped the steering wheel tightly. His maid was so damn confusing! It was so frustrating that she'll suddenly act sweet in front of him then afterward she'll revert to normal like nothing happened! Does she secretly enjoy torturing him? Does she even know her effect on him? It was unfair for him to suffer alone like this! Doesn't he even have any effect on her?

If only he could hear Mikan's thought at the moment, then he'll never trouble like this.

Mikan kept her eyes out on the window. It was embarrassing to look at Natsume right now. But why would she be? They've kissed many times before, and she still managed to keep their relationship as master and maid. So why did that simple hug awaken her senses?

_Admit it Mikan, you're finally recognizing your attraction towards your handsome master._

She grimaced. Alright, she's attracted to him. But she's trying her best not to make it into something more. But Natsume seemed like he knew her inner struggle and was able to make his move whenever she's at her vulnerable moment. Just like her little accident last night. And now that they will be alone, she was getting all jittery and nervous. She was getting a bad feeling about it.

Her fast heartbeat seems to double as the car stopped. Mikan unbuckled her seatbelt and got out after Natsume. But to her confusion, he went straight to the building, leaving their groceries in his car. She got no choice but to follow him. And that's what she did.

When she got inside the building, she instantly saw Natsume handing his keys to a guy who's clad in a white shirt and black slacks. She guessed it must be one of the employees in the building. And she still followed him as he boarded the elevator.

Her heart ached at the silent treatment Natsume was doing to her. But she understood him. It was her who made him like this. She was actually making their situation a lot more complicated than before. So she only deserved this. She stopped the frown that was forming on her face and immediately looked down.

Even if he wasn't looking at her, he knew that's she's bothered by the silent treatment he's putting up. But what else can he do? Everything that concerns her was enough to drive him insane! And if this continues, he might never let this feeling go. This feeling of bliss and contentment whenever she's in his arms.

And there's when his restraints finally snapped.

Mikan choked in surprise as a hand rounded her neck. She stared shell-shock at Natsume who was giving his best not to give in to his temper.

Natsume breathed out a sigh of frustration. His facade completely fell off of his face, showing his vulnerable side to Mikan. "Do you know...how much I wanted to make you mine?"

Hazel eyes widened more at his innuendo. With trembling hands, she took a hold of his arm connected to the hand that was holding her neck. But his hold wasn't tight, in fact it was only a bit uncomfortable. "N-Natsume.."

"Are you testing how long I could hold back until I give in?" He continued, ignoring Mikan as she shook her head.

"N-No. Why would I do that?" She replied back in a low voice.

"Then why are you giving me motives? Tell me, was it fun seeing me like this?" He sounded so upset, and Mikan didn't know how to comfort him. Why was he being like this? Now she's feeling all guilty for what she has done.

She met his eyes full on. "Don't misunderstand everything that happened, Natsume. It's not what you think it is." Natsume glared at her.

"Then what should I think of it?" She fell silent. After a moment of silence, Natsume withdrew his hand from her neck. She turned numb at the coldness of Natsume's stare he was giving her.

"Just answer me this question," he paused, hovering above her with his arms on both her sides, practically trapping her in his arms, "Do you want me?"

When she didn't answer, he started to distance himself from her. But what he didn't expect is her pulling him down and meeting his lips with a kiss.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Aoi giggled. "You mean, you haven't done this before?" She asked her boyfriend. They were down in the supermarket doing groceries due to Youichi's favor. He confessed to her that this is the first time he's going to do it since all of his life the maids and the cooks back in their mansion were the ones doing it.

Well, that was until he decided to visit his cousins' place to check if the brat (aka. Mikan) had returned from her adventure somewhere. But it seems that he came too early thus was asked by the old lady Mia for a favor, which leads him to his current situation.

"What? This is usually a girl's job so I knew nothing of it!" Youichi's defensive come back. Aoi pouted in return.

"A girl's job? So you view every women as a maid, is that so?" Not every household chore was supposed to be done by women. Even men should and could do it.

By the mention of 'maid', Youichi's thoughts immediately flew to a certain brunette. If she is a maid like what she told them, then by any chance she could be doing groceries in here too since she loves cooking. And it would be too much of a coincidence if he would find her here of all places.

"Maid? Of course not. Though there's this one girl I'd never imagine being stubborn enough to actually apply as a maid." And crazy enough, he might add.

Aoi frowned. Youichi's voice held gentleness and affection when he mentioned this certain 'girl' he knew. She felt quite intrigued so she decided to ask about this girl more.

"Maybe she just wanted to be a maid, that's why she applied as one." She said, a bit uncertain if Youichi will open up about this girl.

"Hardly. That's why I didn't agree with her decision. There are so many things that can happen to her just by being a maid, and I don't want her to get involved in any of it." Youichi replied in a worried tone. Now, Aoi was getting more bothered.

"Well, it depends on how she protects herself."

"That's what I'm trying to say! She doesn't know how to take care of herself, leaving me worrying for her! It's really hard to find someone who doesn't want to be found." Youichi grumbled, exasperated. He will make sure to give Mikan a one hell of a scolding before hugging her to death. He just couldn't resist that lovable cousin of his.

"You were looking for her?" Aoi tried to hide it, but she was getting upset. Maybe because his mind was on another girl while he's with her.

Youichi answered, still not noticing Aoi's mood. "Yeah, and I'll not stop until I find her. She's still important to me." With that, Aoi decided not to ask anymore. She's jealous now, but she hid it very well to him. Until she got the courage, she'll ask about this certain 'girl' one more time and know the real deal between her and Youichi.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Anna bowed politely to the woman before her. This woman is a famous inventor and is well demanded by some famous and big companies here and abroad. She is a pretty tall woman with black hair and chilling amethyst eyes. The said woman nodded in return and made her way towards the CEO's office.

Hotaru entered the room and headed straight to the seat in front of the CEO's table. She met the man's eyes sitting behind the table and spoke. "Good morning, Mr. Tsubasa Azumi."

Tsubasa smiled at the inventor. "Good morning too, Ms. Hotaru Imai. Should we talk about business now? Or is it too early?" The woman merely shook her head.

"No, it's fine with me. Let's get into details. So, what was it that you wanted me to do?" She asked. Tsubasa went into business mode.

.

"That's all you needed?" Hotaru double-checked as she turned to Tsubasa. He nodded.

"I hope you could send it all before December 24. We'll need all the gadgets I requested from you for our exhibit." Hotaru nodded in understanding and stood up, laying a hand in front of him.

"I'll make sure of it, don't worry. It's nice having business with you, Mr. Azumi." Tsubasa shook hands with her.

"Me too. Thank you." Hotaru smiled a bit and left the office.

Tsubasa released a breath. Hotaru Imai sure is a stoic inventor. But he admits that she's a very professional one.

Picking up his phone, he decided to ring his sister again. But like his first attempts, she didn't answer. Has she left her phone in her room and went out without it? Or is she only avoiding him?

He sighed as he stared at his phone. Misaki is coming next week, and she told him that she have a huge news that will totally change his life forever. And he wanted Mikan to be there when she announce it.

Come to think of it, after his training in the force for eight months, the first thing he did is call her. But when he said that he wanted to see her right away, she refused saying that she's out in another country due to her parents' request. What's confusing him more was the fact that instead of eight months, it was almost one year and three months since he last saw her. So once she arrives, he will make sure to seek answers for her sudden disappearance.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Mikan could feel the butterflies in her stomach at the meeting of their lips in a firm but sweet kiss. Neither of them made a move to deepen it, they just savored the effect of that simple kiss to their system.

Natsume was the one to pull away from their kiss, still caught off-guard at Mikan's bold move. He watched in silent admiration as her eyelids flutter open. He stared at her eyes, finally understanding the true meaning behind the unexpected kiss.

Mikan wanted to drown at Natsume's crimson eyes. She wanted to know all about him and she wanted to have him all to herself. _This is a big step you're taking, Mikan. Are you sure you're ready to face your own feelings?_

Natsume tilted her face up by her chin, and her hesitation almost instantly flew away. The temptation was just too much for her to handle.

So when he leaned down to kiss her again, she waited for his lips to land on her own.

But Natsume's phone suddenly came ringing, freezing the both of them.

Cursing silently at the call which came at the wrong time, Natsume stepped back and fished out his phone.

Mikan came back on her senses once Natsume answered the call. Blushing profusely, she turned away from him and fixed herself.

"Hello?" Natsume hissed a bit forceful. He didn't even bother checking the caller's ID since he went into a foul mood. He knew that Mikan would avoid him again once she regrets what she did, and that's what he's preventing to happen.

"_Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Natsume?" _Came Koko's wondering question, hearing the irritation in his voice.

"Why did you call?" Natsume asked, glancing at Mikan who has her back on him. He'll not let her get away this time. They'll definitely talk about them sooner or later.

"_Seems you are. Anyway, are you in your place? There's someone who wanted to see you."_

"Can't it wait for another day? I have an important business to deal with first." Even though she was not looking at him, she knew that he was currently staring at her.

The elevator finally stopped. Without any second thought, she went out of it, while Natsume followed after her.

"_But Natsume, were here in front of your door." _Natsume frowned and found himself looking at the direction of his door. And there in the long bench in front of his door was Koko with...Ruka?

He closed his phone and approached the two lads who stood up at the sight of him. "Ruka?"

Ruka grinned at him. "Good to see you too, Nat." He grinned back.

"Hey, long time no see." As the two bestfriends reunite, Koko approached the uncomfortable Mikan who was standing near the door. He smiled at her. "You looked wonderful today, Mikan-chan. Where have you gone with Natsume?" He teased, earning a soft snort from her.

"We did groceries," She answered as she took out her spare key. Once the door was open, she headed straight for her room.

Natsume noticed from the corner of his eyes that Mikan entered his place. "Let's go inside." He told Ruka and immediately followed Koko who also took himself inside.

He was about to follow Mikan in her room to clear everything between the two of them when Ruka suddenly said something that stopped him on his tracks.

"Hey Nat, who's that pretty woman? Is she your girlfriend?"

He didn't know whether to feel proud or possessive of Mikan. Sure, Ruka did notice her beauty, but even though he was not her boyfriend, she was still off-limits. But before he could answer, Koko beat him to it.

"Who, Mikan-chan? She's his maid. Oh, by the way, Natsume, can I borrow Mikan-chan for a few days? My place is a mess now and I couldn't think of anyone to ask for help." He glared at the lad.

"No." Was his flat answer, annoyed at the fact that she was his maid. He went inside the kitchen and pulled out his pack of strawberries from his fridge. Ruka and Koko followed suit, pulling each other a chair and settling them comfortable. He turned to his blonde bestfriend. "When did you arrive?"

"This morning. I called Koko to fetch me up from the airport."

"Why didn't you call me?" Ruka lifted a brow.

"Would you rather have me calling you in your bonding time with your pretty maid than Koko? I guess not."

Natsume didn't answer. Ruka was awfully right. He pulled a seat, sat down and plopped a strawberry inside his mouth. "And Nat," Ruka started. He glanced at him before muttering a 'hm?' under his breath.

But Ruka's next words made him choke.

"Can I stay here in your place for a week?" Silence.

"What did you say?"

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Sorry it was short. Don't worry, I'll make it up in the next chapter, which will be updated later on! And later on means 'I don't know'.**

**So, you still find this interesting? If yes, then don't forget to leave a review! Hehe**

**Till my next update! Bye~**

s


	11. Chapter 11: Uncalled Jealousy

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Chapter 11: Uncalled Jealously**

Luna glared. "What? You're going to remove me in the show? But you can't do that!"

Aoi rolled her eyes as she heard the woman whine to the director of the show. _Serves you right, you slut._

Nonoko Ogasawara, the show's director and producer, patiently answered the woman. "Koizumi-san, I know this is sudden. But since those issues arise about you scandalizing and everything, you suddenly stopped attending our meetings and practices, and you didn't even bother on answering our calls. So I'm sorry to say but I'm not going to tolerate that attitude of yours. You can leave now."

"You can't just do that to me! We have a contract, I will sue you!"

Nonoko sneered at her. "It's surprising you even remembered that we have a contract. And so? You'll sue me? Then do it. Tell everybody that I fire you in my show because you're an irresponsible model. And just because you're famous doesn't mean you're important, Koizumi-san."

Luna was fuming in anger now. How dare she insult her! It wasn't her fault that she lost her connection to them the last few weeks, she was just trying to gather her composure back to approach and seduce Natsume once again after that last incident in his company! She didn't mean to drink herself senseless in a few bars and made a fool of herself!

_I never intended to do that...It's that woman's fault because if she just didn't steal Natsume away from me, this wouldn't happen! I will make sure that she will pay for what she has done to me!_

Giving Nonoko a one last cold glare, she turned around and walked away. Aoi approached her friend with a grin. "Way to go, girl. Though I'd say she deserves a lot more than that." Nonoko smiled gratefully at her friend's support.

"I know. By the way, are you done with the models? Let's start the practice then." She asked Aoi for a special request to help her in her upcoming fashion show. And to her joy, the latter agreed to it.

Aoi raised a thumb up. "Already done. And I love the results."

"Thanks Aoi, you're the best." She warmly stated before clapping to get everyone's attention.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Koko could not understand the hesitation he was seeing on Natsume's eyes. His instinct was telling him that it involved a certain brunette who was currently inside her room. He averted his gaze towards Ruka and inwardly sighed. Why does he want to stay here in Natsume's place, anyway? Could he have an agenda behind this?

Natsume just gazed on the strawberries with a stoic face, arms crossed with his specs lying on the table. His mind still won't accept the fact that Ruka wanted to stay here in his place for one week. Did the idea just pop in his bestfriend's mind a long time ago, or after he saw Mikan?

Man, this ain't good.

What if he suddenly got interested in his maid? Again, HIS maid.

_So what, _his mind countered, _Mikan's attracted to me. He'll never get a chance._

And there came his uncalled smugness.

But wait, if Ruka will stay here, then he cannot steal any kisses from Mikan or just simply hold her in his arms anytime and anywhere he wants. Oh mother nature, that's just a sweet torture.

He was still in deep thoughts when the doorbell chimed.

"Koko, take the groceries from the bell boy." Natsume instructed, making Koko stood up from his seat and answering the door.

"What is your decision? Are you going to let me stay for one week?" Ruka nudged him with curious eyes. Natsume sighed in defeat.

"One week, that's final." A smile formed on Ruka's face.

"Thanks buddy. Until I get my place in a neat order, I'll be staying over. Don't worry, I'll not trouble you while I'm here." Natsume plopped another strawberry in his mouth in a lazy manner.

"It's fine, Ruka. I'm your besfriend, so I'm willing to help you." _Even though you'll be a distraction to my plans._

Koko came strolling back in the kitchen with the bags of groceries in his hands. He placed it down on the counter and asked. "Aren't we going to celebrate Ruka's arrival? Let's get drunk tonight!" Just in time for Mikan to hear as she stumbles into the kitchen now wearing her comfortable slippers. "Hey Mikan-chan, wanna come with us?"

That question earned him a sharp glance from Natsume. Mikan timidly smiled at him. "If it's fine with Natsume..-sama." Three pair of eyes turned to Natsume. The latter tch-ed.

"No." 

Koko's face fell. "What? Why not? It will be fun to have Mikan-chan with us when we celebrate with the gang! Besides, everybody thought that she's really your girlfriend!" Ruka lifted a brow at this, clearly amused at the flow of their conversation.

"Girlfriend?" The blonde repeated, his stare directed at his bestfriend. "How did they misunderstand Mikan-chan as your girlfriend?"

Natsume munched another strawberry before answering. "Long story. Still, my decision is no." Then he looked up at Mikan who was shifting uneasily beside him. "Do you want to go?"

Mikan looked away from his penetrating gaze. Actually, she DID want to go. But with his final decision, she chose not to say it anymore. She shook her head.

"Why does it seem that you are so eager in making Mikan to come with us tonight?" With narrowed eyes, Natsume looked back at Koko in a suspicious way. But before Koko could retort, Ruka raised a hand to stop another comeback.

"Guys, stop it. Can't you see you're making Mikan-chan uncomfortable?" Both lads turned to the brunette.

Natsume stood up. "Come with me."

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"N-Natsume!" Mikan gasped once Natsume enclosed her against the doorframe of his room with his arms on both her sides.

"Too much distractions, so annoying." He mumbled incoherently, while Mikan looked confused.

"Huh?" He met her eyes, and for a while he didn't do anything but stare at her. She could feel shivers down her spine. "S-Stop that.."

"Stop what?" He asked back, trying to be oblivious. Mikan knew better.

"I have to prepare lunch now!" She announced trying to remove his arms on both her sides. But he didn't budge even a single bit.

"You're the one who should stop." Mikan glanced back at him. "Stop trying to avoid me, you know that sooner or later we'll have this confrontation between the two of us." He stated seriously. She fell silent, he's right. "I wanted to ask you so many questions, but how can I when we'll have another company for the coming week?" That caught her attention.

"What do you mean?" Natsume couldn't help but sigh.

"Ruka will be staying here for a week." Mikan's eyes widened a bit. _Oh, that cute blonde guy._

"Say that again?"

Mikan blinked. "Sorry, what?"

Natsume twitched. "_That cute blonde guy?_" She gaped. Has she said it out loud?

He didn't like it. Mikan finds his bestfriend attractive! He wasn't feeling intimidated because he knew he's good-looking, but he doesn't want Ruka to be his rival.

And when it comes to Mikan, he has to be the only one.

"I'm telling you, you can't cheat on me." She stared at him incredulously.

"Are you out of your mind? That would never happen!" Natsume smirked arrogantly.

"Good. You know I don't share what's mine." Realization dawned on her. She blushed.

"That's not what I mean!"

"I'm your boyfriend, remember?"

"But that's only a deal!" Mikan retorted back in annoyance at his playful comebacks. Natsume leaned down until his lips were centimeters apart from her ear.

"Then, why don't we make it real?" He huskily whispered. He broke out into a grin once Mikan was practically red like a tomato. "Mikan,"

"What?" She answered a bit irritated.

"I'm going to kiss you." She widened in panic as he immediately leaned down to kiss her.

"..."

Natsume twitched.

"Do you really think that this can stop me from kissing you?" He mumbled against her palm. Just before he could land his lips over hers, she instantly shot her hands between them with her palm facing him.

"You can't kiss me anytime and anywhere you want, Natsume." She scolded him in a firm voice. Natsume lifted a brow at this.

"That is, if you can stop me from doing so." With that, he boldly licked Mikan's palm, not breaking their eye contact.

"I sai-_ahh.._" She unconsciously moaned as goosebumps ran down her arms when Natsume licked her sensitive palm. She blushed. "S-stop it." She bit back another set of shivers as he playfully licked her palm again.

Natsume smirked in triumph as he watched how his ministrations affect Mikan. He paused. "I love it when you moan for me, _Mikan._" That sent her blushing furiously.

"S-Shut it, pervert! I'm-" But the words died down her throat once Natsume resumed licking her palm. She bit her lower lip as shivers ran once more through her whole body. She couldn't help it, the teasing strokes of his tongue against her sensitive skin was enough to make her knees buckle.

Couldn't take the sensation anymore, Mikan pulled her hand away from Natsume's mouth and exhaled all her pent up breath. But when he wrapped his arms around her body, she realized the opening she made for him. "Wait, Natsum-mmph!"

Natsume covered her lips with his just before she could finish her sentence. He took the chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth and proceeded to make her go crazy over his kisses.

Mikan could feel the shivers coming back on her for a different reason. She closed her eyes tightly and clutched Natsume's shoulders for support since her knees already betrayed her.

He pulled her more to him, his left hand raising to support her head and deepened the kiss.

"Oi, Natsume, what's taking you so long with Mikan-chan? I'm getting hungry!"

Both froze at Koko's voice from outside the door. But Natsume didn't let go and lazily kissed her again. Mikan came back on her senses and tried pushing him away.

Finally, he let go of her lips to catch some breath.

_Knock. Knock. _"Hey, Natsume, don't be too selfish and let us be with Mikan-chan for a while! I want to try her cooking!"

A tick appeared on Natsume's forehead. _So what if I'm selfish? I won't hand her to you._

"Let go now, you pervert. You already had your way with me. I need to prepare lunch." Mikan hissed silently.

"We'll be coming, Koko. Give us a few minutes." Natsume shouted for Koko to hear. When they both heard footsteps walking away, Natsume picked up Mikan with both her legs around his waist. Mikan shrieked.

They stumbled on the bed, with him on top of her. "Kyaa! What are you doing!"

Natsume answered as he towered above her. "I'm going to make sure that you won't cheat on me."

Mikan flushed. "What are you sayi-_ahh_-hey! You better keep that hand-_ahh_-wai-STOP IT!"

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Youichi sniffed as he glared. "What on earth!" He leaned back from the counter and wailed. "Why the hell is this onion so hard to chop!"

Mia chuckled on the other side of the kitchen inside the Azumi mansion. As soon as Youichi arrived with the bags, she invited him for lunch if only he will help her prepare their menu for the day.

"Let me do that. You've already helped me a lot so you can go now and rest. I'll call you when the food is ready." She took the knife away from him and ushered him to go out. He complied as he washed his hands with water and soap and took a towel in a basket, drying his hands as he stumbled on the large sofa in the living room.

Right after he and Aoi went out of the Supermarket, Aoi had gotten a call and has to leave for a sudden appointment. A bit dismayed about this, he went back to the Azumi mansion and helped Mia-san with the preparations.

Youichi leaned back and closed his eyes. What should he do so that he'll not get bored until the end of the day? Ending up with no idea, he sat up and grabbed the remote control on the table beside the sofa and switched the television on.

_**Famous international runway model Luna Koizumi has been officially removed from the fashion show organized by the strict and professional Nonoko Ogasawara. It was said that Ms. Koizumi failed to comply with the conditions of the contract she has with Ms. Ogasawara that the latter couldn't tolerate her irresponsible attitude anymore.**_

_**A reliable source said that Ms. Koizumi was found drinking senseless in a few bars downtown the last few weeks. Was it because of the incident of her scandalizing inside the company owned by the bachelor-of-the-town Natsume Hyuuga? Or was it because she was rejected by Natsume Hyuuga himself since he already has a very stunning girlfriend?**_

_**I know all of you are intrigued who was this mysterious girlfriend our bachelor has. So here is a stolen shot taken by a fan that was around when the incident happened in the Hyuuga Corporation.**_

_***Shows a picture of a raven-haired lad from his left side with a brunette held against his chest***_

Youichi gaped. Whoa, no way? So what Aoi said back to him was really true. He narrowed his eyes and scrutinized the picture that was still in the screen for a few seconds until it disappeared. Wait, why does the girl seems so familiar to him?

He shrugged the thought off. But still, the nagging feeling was still there and it's making him uncomfortable. Deciding to figure out why it was bothering him, he looked around the living room to somehow help him clear his mind.

Only for his eyes to land on his cousin's picture in a frame on top of a shelf. To think of it, he completely forgot his mission of finding his stubborn cousin. He chuckled, a thought striking him. "By the way, that girlfriend of Natsume-senpai has the same shade of hair that brat has.."

And something snapped inside him.

His eyes shot wide. "Could it be...possible..?" He muttered in disbelief. Mikan is...Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend?

Youichi chuckled tensely. "No way. That's just..no way." He said, trying to convince himself that that's only coincidental. Okay, there's only one thing to do to end this confusion he was having. Right.

He has to pay a visit to Natsume Hyuuga's place and confirm it right from his mouth.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"I'll be there." Was Natsume's last words to his secretary as he hung up. He placed the phone back in his pocket and cursed. Why does it have to be today? Can't those investors choose another day to come to his office?

He messed up his hair as he made his way back to the living room. But what he found there just ticked him more.

Ruka held Mikan's right leg on top of his thighs as he examined the cut she has. He adjusted his glasses and took a paper and a pen from nearby. He wrote down something and handed it to her. "You have to buy this kind of antiseptic so that you will not have a scar once your cut healed. Also I would recommend you to eat more fruits and do a lot of movements so that the thrombocytes in your blood will regulate a faster healing."

Mikan nodded in response and brought her leg down the floor with a smile. "Thanks, Dr. Nogi."

Ruka grinned and took off his glasses. "Just call me Ruka. Dr. Nogi is a bit too formal." Koko then came out from the kitchen doorway and headed straight to Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, do you want to come with the celebration tonight with our gang? I'm telling you, it will be fun!" He stated, annoying Natsume who was standing outside his study room. Not taking the situation entertaining anymore, he walked over to them.

"Koko, how many times do I have to tell you that I won't allow her to come?" He firmly said to the lad and turned to Ruka and Mikan. "By the way, I have to go. Business calls." Ruka nodded at him. He waited for Mikan's answer, but all he got was a simple nod also. He twitched. What's up with that reaction? With a scowl, he turned around and headed for the door.

Ruka stood up and motioned for Koko to come with him. "I need help in unpacking some of my clothes."

Mikan stood up with a friendly smile. "I can help." Koko shook his head.

"Mikan-chan, you are wounded. Besides, it's better if you won't know what guys have in our wardrobe. You'll only get embarrassed." He then crossed his arms and tucked a hand under his chin. "How 'bout, coming with us tonight?"

Ruka patted Koko's head with a chuckle. "Nice try, Koko. Didn't Natsume already say that he won't allow her to come?"

"That's kinda unfair. He's deciding for her. Then, what do you think about it?" He asked her. Mikan blinked before raising her both hands up in defense.

"Natsume-sama said that I can't come. He'll get mad if I disobey him." She cheekily replied. _But I don't think he'll only get mad at me._

As the two boys headed for Ruka's room, she heard a distinct ringtone that only her cellphone has. Dashing right inside her room, she grabbed the vibrating phone on top of her bed and answered the call, forgetting to check the caller id first.

"Hello?" 

"_What the hell are you doing not answering all my previous calls, you brat!?" _Mikan winced at the sudden loud voice that she unconsciously brought the phone away from her ear. She glared at her phone as if she can see through it and right at Youichi who was on the other line. She held it against her ear once more.

"Can you please lower your voice or else I won't talk to you at all." She threatened him. He went silent for a moment before she heard a tired sigh.

"_Sorry, I'm just troubled at the moment. First of all, how are you?" _Mikan heard the weariness in his voice and for a while worried over him.

"I'm doing fine, You-chan. How about you? I bet you missed me that's why you called." She playfully said. She smiled when she heard him snicker.

"_Hey, brat, when did I say that I missed you? You might be imagining things!" _Youichi cockily replied, his voice much relaxed than earlier. She lifted a brow, clearly getting amused at Youichi's defensive retort.

"Then I assume that you're not trying to track me down, yes?" When he went silent on the other line, she already knew the answer. "See, you ARE trying to track me down. Haven't I said the last time that I'm going to be alright? I can take care of myself!" She's been saying that a lot of times already, but still she can't protect herself when it comes to her master.

"_I can't help it, you know! I guess I'm just acting out on my over-protectiveness over you." _Youichi finally admitted in a low whispered voice. Her eyes widened. She was caught off-guard at the unexpected confession from him. Then she burst out in a fit of giggles and slumped back on the bed. Youichi snarled on the other line. _"What the hell? I'm all out here embarrassed at what I said and all you do is to make fun of me?"_

Mikan stifled her giggles. "Sorry. This is the first time I heard that from you again. It just brings back some old memories."

"_Geez, don't start on me about that." _Then he paused, hesitating over something. _"Uhm, by the way, you know the famous bachelor Natsume Hyuuga, right?" Eh?_ Mikan frowned. _"You see, I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend, which is Natsume Hyuuga's little sister. Do you think you can find a free time to meet us?"_ Meet Aoi together with him? She clearly can't do that!

"But, why do you want me to meet your girlfriend? We've never even met before!" Mikan confusingly asked. Why does this all seem so weird?

Youichi tsk-ed. _"That's why, you've never met her. So I wanted you guys to meet. Aoi's a very sweet girl, I'm sure you'll get along well." _Mikan cringed. She already knows that! She knows that Aoi is a very sweet girl, pretty, cunning but a lovable girl! How can't she know all of that when they happened to be living in the same place!

"Why are you suddenly so pushy right now? Can't I meet her after all of this?" Youichi paused all of a sudden on the other line, confusing her more. What's with his behavior, anyway?

"_You're still as stubborn as before, you brat. Fine, I'll not edge you to meet her. But can I ask you something more?"_

Mikan raised a hand over her closed eyes. "What is it now?"

"_By any chance, have you met Natsume Hyuuga?" _Mikan twitched. Why is it that Youichi's questions revolved around the Hyuugas?

"You-chan, you know let's talk again sometime, okay? I'm hanging up." And without waiting for his answer, she ended the call and proceeded to shut her phone off. She knows it's not the right decision to be oblivious of Youichi's words but at the moment that's all she can do.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Three days passed by so quickly since Ruka decided to stay over at Natsume's condo for the meantime. And in those three days, Mikan had to tolerate Natsume's stubbornness over her and Ruka's sudden closeness. She's grateful enough that her master was always at work every half of the day, so she only has to deal with him whenever he gets home from work.

And just like the previous three days, she was left alone with Ruka in the morning until before night falls.

"Good morning, Mikan-chan." Ruka greeted as soon as he emerged from his room. Her master was already out of the condo an hour ago. She smiled.

"Good morning, Ruka-kun. Breakfast is ready." She announced before turning back to her task at hand, and that is vacuuming the floor around the living room area.

"Ah. I see Natsume left early. Why don't you eat with me?" Ruka invited as he took the vacuum cleaner from her hand and turned it off, before pulling her along with him towards the dining table.

"Won't it be awkward to have breakfast with me?" Ruka grinned at her silly reasoning.

"Awkward? I tell you, it will never be awkward if I am with you." He pushed her into a seat before taking one across her. She smiled warmly before they both chugged down the food.

"By the way, Mikan-chan, do you want to accompany me somewhere today?" Mikan looked up from munching a piece of hash brown. She tilted her head in wonder.

"Is that alright?" She asked. Ruka nodded his head and clasped both his hands with his elbows propped on top of the table.

"You see, I have some documents to submit in the hospital I'm applying to. And I guess I'm going to go to my place to somehow tidy it down since I've been gone for almost a year. Can you help me?"

Mikan thought for a while. She's almost familiar with every chore that a maid does now, so helping Ruka in cleaning his place won't be that hard anymore. She nodded. "Sure. When I finish vacuuming the floor, I'm all free."

.

Aoi slumped down on the sofa in the office of Nonoko once the practice finished. She's been like this for four days straight now that she couldn't go back to his brother's place and see what was going on with him and Mikan now. Oh how she misses Mikan's cooking!

Her phone suddenly went ringing inside her pocket. She pulled it out and was a bit surprised to see that it was her brother calling her. She answered it.

"How surprising of you to call me like this, Nii-san." She teasingly said. Natsume groaned.

"_I have something for you. Meet me here in my office." _As soon as he finished with that, he ended the call. Aoi sighed. Her brother really doesn't change.

She hesitated for a while, since she just finished a practice. Nonoko was still outside, checking everything that is needed to be done.

Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she hasn't taken any breakfast yet. Standing up from her position on the sofa, she put on her jacket and grabbed her purse from the table before heading out of the room to buy some breakfast for herself somewhere. She'll meet with her brother after she fills her empty stomach.

On her way out of the studio, she met some co-workers and some models that greeted her as she passed by. When she was out the building and was standing right under the sun, she started making her way down the sidewalk. But then she caught a glimpse of a familiar face from inside a taxi that passed by in front of her. She stared after the taxi with uncertainty. "Is that Mikan-chan?"

.

Mikan looked outside the window of the taxi they were riding. Since Ruka just got back from being away for almost a year, he still hasn't thought about having to buy a car for the time being. "To what hospital are we heading, Ruka-kun?" She asked as she diverted her gaze away from the window towards the lad sitting beside her.

"It's the Tokyo Hospital. After we get there I'll take you somewhere that I've wanted to go since I came back. And then we'll head to my place. It's actually pretty close to the sea." Ruka told her.

"The sea? Really?" She asked interestedly. It was her childhood dream of building a house near the sea since she thought it might be a good idea to be a step closer to nature. Her brother actually considered the thought a few years later and suggested that it should be a family rest house so that they could all go spend time there. But she declined saying that she wanted to build it through her own earnings.

"Yeah. It's actually inside a private beach. I bought the area as I built my house there. I'm not really the type of person who wants to have vacationers around my house so I bought the land." Ruka explained. "Oh by the way, I'm going to inform Natsume that I asked you to accompany me today so that he won't get mad at you."

Mikan nodded in response and smiled. "Take your time." She said as he pulled out his phone. Returning her eyes outside the window, she thought about the weird conversation that she had with her cousin the last time she talked to him over the phone.

"Hey Nat, I'm borrowing Mikan-chan for today. She'll accompany me to my appointments and it seems like well be arriving late tonight. Just call me up if you have something to say to her. I'm hanging up." Ruka finished and brought down his phone. Since Mikan was staring in the opposite direction, she didn't notice Ruka's phone and failed to see that there wasn't a call duration flashing in the screen that usually shows at the end of a call.

In other words, no call has been made at all.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"Nii-san, I can't do that!" Aoi exclaimed in disbelief at her brother. Why is her brother being suspicious of Mikan at the moment? She glared at him. "You know you should handle your jealousy alone. Don't ask me to do it for you, do it yourself. Besides, I have some business to attend to before I fly back to New York next week so I don't have the time."

Natsume gritted his teeth. "I'm not fuckin' jealous." He answered back. Aoi narrowed her eyes at him angrily.

"Oh yeah, you're not jealous. You can deny it all you want! You know you're being unfair to Mikan-chan. If you're going to be like this then I'd rather you not make her your woman. Have you forgotten what you told me? You wouldn't make Mikan-chan your woman because she's just a maid and you don't date women that are not in your society because it will ruin your reputation!" She icily reminded him. She knew that he's kissed Mikan again the night when they got an argument about him having interest on the latter. The evidence was clear on the brunette's swollen lips and her brother's foul mood, though she never open up the subject.

Natsume's jaw flexed. It was a string away before he snap at Aoi. Why was she bringing this, all of a sudden? All that he said was to stay in the condo more often and observe Mikan while in the presence of Ruka. So why was she bringing up his no fraternization rule? "Can't I change my mind about that?"

"And then, what will you do once Mikan is exposed to the media being your woman inspite of her background as your maid? Can you protect her from those feed backs and your raging fangirls once it was out-"

"When did I tell you that I'm going to make her my woman?" He finally snapped, his temper flaring at Aoi's blabbering. And then he stiffened as he realized just how his words sounded like.

To say that she was aghast was an understatement. Her face void of any expression, Aoi gave her brother a blank stare. "So, you're only playing with Mikan-chan?"

That single statement made a huge impact on him. When he didn't answer, Aoi turned around and headed for the door while muttering, "You did it, Nii-san. You damn did it." And she disappeared without bothering to look back.

Natsume pondered on what he just said and exasperatedly sighed. It's not like he's falling in love with his maid. Wasn't his decision was to get rid of this annoying feeling whenever Mikan is around? That's right, and this bothering feeling was not jealousy. He thought, trying to convince himself. "It's not like I'm serious about her in the first place."

Too bad Koko heard his last statement from outside the door.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"Eh..." Mikan muttered in amazement as she stared at the house in front of her, her long auburn hair swaying with the cool wind. She breathed in the refreshing air and smiled when the sounds of the waves filled her ears. She whirled around and beamed at an amused Ruka. "This place is wonderful!"

"Glad you like it." He said, pleased with her reaction. "Shall we go inside? You haven't seen the rest of it yet." He pulled out a silver key and slipped it in the key hole. He held the door open while giving her an embarrassed smile. "Though I think you won't appreciate it this time."

Mikan went inside and noted the simplicity but coziness of the interior design of the house. All in all, it's very comfortable to stay in when you are beside the sea. If only she will disregard the cobwebs all over the place, thick layers of dusts covering the floor, white cloths over the furnitures, and the place still out of electricity. She was about to go further inside when something landed on her ankle. Shivers shot throughout her body and she shrieked in fright and surprise. Ruka jumped at her sudden shriek and went off-guard when she suddenly threw herself on him. He caught her with difficulty.

"R-Ruka-kun, something touched my ankle! I-It was hairy and small and-and it was so freaky!" She wailed while up on Ruka's arms. Ruka bit back a laugh and tried to calm her down.

"Relax, Mikan-chan. I think that was a cockroach that flew on your ankle. It won't bite you, silly." Mikan looked offended and went out of his arms. She brushed the tears from the corners of her eyes and looked away.

"I know! It just scared me there for a while. Well, basically it's your fault! Why didn't you hire a housekeeper to check up on your house? Now it looks like a jungle." She offhandedly commented.

Ruka lifted a brow and crossed his arms.

"Well, maybe because I thought I'll be gone for three years. And that's why you're here, right?" Mikan gave him an incredulous look.

"But it won't take me half a day to completely tidy up everything in here! I also need an extra hand!" She won't really make it for only half a day with only herself. Need to say that she's not really into this kind of things?

Ruka flicked a finger on her forehead gently. "And that's why I'm here, right?" She stared at him.

"You will help me?"

"Of course. Why won't I?"

"Because when I first came as Natsume-sama's maid, I did all the work." Ruka scratched his head.

"Uhm, is it because we're different from each other?" Mikan laughed at his answer.

"I know that, Dr. Nogi. Don't underestimate me just because I am a maid." An amused smirk swept its way onto Ruka's lips.

"Really? So you are more than what I think you are?" Mikan grinned.

"Definitely more than what you think." This time, Ruka didn't stop the laughter from coming out of his system.

"Having you around really is a good decision. Are you having conversations with Natsume like this?" Mikan winced inwardly.

"Not really. He was always busy with work. And he's the type of person who wouldn't talk if not necessary."

Ruka tsk-ed. "Then he must be regretting not having one with you." He said, not noticing Mikan's sour expression. _If only you know what he was having with me instead. _"So, what should we do first?" He asked. Mikan paused.

"Can we have the electricity back?" Ruka fished out his phone and dialed someone.

"I'll see to it." She nodded.

"Then I'll start with the second floor." She announced before making her way up.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Natsume paced back and forth in his room. Quite bothered by the argument he made with his sister he went home an hour early than the usual time since he couldn't shake the unsettling feeling he was having the whole day. But what he didn't expect was to find his place isolated. And that was three hours ago. What time is it at the moment? Exactly one in the morning. He had tried reaching for Ruka's phone, but it was out of coverage. He couldn't find a way to contact his maid since she doesn't have a phone.

Darn. Maybe it was time for him to buy that woman a mobile phone.

But before he could delve deeper into his plans for his maid, the sound of the front door closing caught his whole attention. Immediately leaving his room, he went straight towards the direction of the front door.

Only to be disappointed as the figure of his sister stood in front of him. Aoi frowned, seeing her brother's troubled state. She opened her mouth and spoke. "Why are you still awake? Don't you have a board meeting this morning at eight?"

Natsume released a stressed-out sigh and massaged his pounding head, the result from lack of sleep, pressure and restlessness. "Ruka and the woman are not still back." He timidly stated before going back inside his room. As much as possible he wanted not to have any arguments with his sister, it's just too tiresome and annoying.

Aoi watched in concern as her brother staggered towards his room. He looked like a mess just now. The heavy eye bags resting under his eyes were starting to become ugly, and there's this mood that made him older than his actual age. Was he really this bothered that Mikan and Ruka are together by themselves right now?

Aoi pulled out her phone as she went for her room. She dialed Youichi's number.

"_Did you forget something?" _Came Youichi's voice.

Aoi hummed. "No, I called to say that I'm now in my room. Thanks for sending me home, You-chan even though it's one in the morning." She said, closing the door of her room behind.

"_It's fine as long as I got you safe. Be sure to get enough rest before working again later, okay?"_

"I will. Be careful on your way home. And I think I have to send Nii-san into bed first before I get my rest. He's still awake for goodness sake." She dumped her bag and coat on the table beside her bed.

"_Something must be troubling him. I'll hang up now so that you can rest as early as you can. I'll see you later. Love you."_

Aoi snickered. "Yes boss, I love you too. Drive carefully, okay? Bye." When she hung up, a contented look settled on her face.

"Well, everything went smoothly, I think." She thought out loud. But, will it really go smoothly between her brother, Mikan and now Ruka?

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_


	12. Chapter 12: Sudden Revelation

**Have to warn everyone that this somehow contains mature scenes, not that mature to be rated M but mature enough for a rated T!**

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Chapter 12: Sudden Revelation**

"Good morning, love." Tsubasa affectionately greeted over the phone. For the past days he's been on the phone with his fiancee, trying to make up for those times that they've missed being away from each other. Misaki giggled. Oh how he loves her giggle.

"Morning. Already going for work?" She decided to ask after checking the time zone in Japan(she's out of the country). Tsubasa hummed a yes as he adjusted his tie.

"Yeah. Business is such a pain in the ass." He whined, earning a laugh from her.

"Love, don't get lazy or Mikan-chan will scold you big time." He laughed. That for sure is likely to happen.

"Of course not, love. I'm just being childish." He paused when he heard a loud wail of a child on the other line. "Wait, is there a child around you?" He heard more shuffling on the background and the wail disappeared.

"Sor...Sorry about that. My parents are not home to take care of their granddaughter." He froze at this, his throat tightening. G-Grandaughter? His hand halted on the doorknob of his room. As far as he know Misaki is the only child so that could only mean..

"You have a daughter?" He exclaimed a bit harshly. "W-What? Then is t-that mine?"

Misaki grunted in defense. "Did I say she's mine? It's my cousin's baby, you foolish idiot. We are currently staying over their home here in Hong Kong." Hearing that, he felt his whole body relaxed. For a while there he thought she got herself a daughter...and he is the father. Well, you should get the drift why he thought of that. After all, they did spend the night after he proposed to her since the following day he would be gone for military training. And he trusts Misaki that she won't cheat on him.

Misaki mumbled some incoherent words under her breath that he didn't catch on. "Anyway, I'm holding you back for too long so I-I'm hanging up...Be careful on your way to work, kay?"

Tsubasa nodded and proceeded to open the door, heading out of his room to go downstairs. "Sure. I'll call you again tonight. Bye." When the call ended, he thought how he got a scare back there. The sole idea of having a child without him knowing seems like a great and a shocking revelation.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Hotaru Imai is not a patient person. Once she got bored or annoyed, she would immediately leave to cool her head and find something to entertain her. Although everyone thinks of her as a cold, stoic inventor, she actually is a very warm and caring person.

From observing Hotaru, Kitsuneme snapped out of his wondering and decided to voice out the thought that has been bugging him since the latter entered the laboratory. "Hotaru-chan, are you possibly going out with someone?"

Hotaru stopped from fixing a cctv camera and looked at him. Lifting a brow, she asked. "What do you mean?"

He sat up from his lazy position on his chair and pointed at her clothes. "Because you are wearing something fashionable." She is currently wearing a white ruffled top tucked in a black slacks under her lab coat. She matched her outfit with black pumps.

Hotaru resumed her work and answered back dryly. "Can't I wear something fashionable without any reason?" Kitsuneme paused at that. Realizing that he won't get any information from her, he tried on their other co-worker.

"Hey Yuu, do you know if Hotaru-chan have any plans for later?" Yuu tipped his glasses up his nose and replied without removing his eyes and hands on the computer.

"Dunno. I think she have a meeting with the Hyuuga Corporations now." Kitsuneme practically gasp at this.

"So Hotaru-chan goes for the type of playboy bachelor Natsume Hyuuga? Man, I thinks she's gone crazy!"

Yuu eyed him warily. "What the heck are you saying?"

Kitsuneme leaned closer and whispered. "Didn't you hear the news? Natsume Hyuuga is infatuated with his girlfriend so much! Hotaru-chan wouldn't get any chance of seduci-ouch!" He wailed in pain as Hotaru held him firmly by the ear.

"What are you saying, you stupid?" Hotaru asked calmly. Kitsuneme gulped.

"N-Nothing! I was um...t-telling Yuu that...Natsume Hyuuga is a bachelor who can easily seduce women!"

"Nice try." She said. Kitsuneme yelped in terror at the glare she was giving. "And for the record, I don't like Natsume Hyuuga. I prefer doctors more."

Yuu could only watched as Kitsuneme received a blow from an invention of Hotaru called the _Baka__Gun_.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Koko went surprised as Natsume trudged towards the conference room with that tired look on his face. It didn't help that there were dark lines under his eyes, clearly showing how much lack of sleep he got. He also seemed restless, bothered and angry which he doesn't get why. He patted the lad by the shoulder. "Hey, Natsume, can you still continue on with the meeting? You don't look alright." He worriedly asked.

Natsume ran a hand through his raven tresses and sighed, a heavy sigh in Koko's point of view. "I'm fine, Koko. I'm just sleep deprived. Don't worry, I can still carry on." He assured, slipping his black-framed reading glasses. Once he was inside the conference room, he went to his usual seat and sat down.

Koko watched Natsume from the corner of his eyes as the presentation takes place. The latter obviously was distracted and every minute, he would sneak a glance at his phone lying in front of him. To what reason, he couldn't figure out.

After an hour of presentations and discussions, the meeting finally ended. Finding the chance to approach Natsume, Koko stood up and was about to go over to the lad when he found his seat empty.

He frowned. Weird. For every meeting Natsume was always the last one to leave the conference room. But this time he was the first one to leave. What really is going on?

Right after the meeting ended, Natsume dashed outside the conference room and back into his own office. He closed the door and went for his couch.

Once he was seated comfortably, he took out his phone, dumped all his folders on the small coffee table in front of him and checked his phone for any new calls or messages.

There is none.

Natsume gritted his teeth as he stood up. He couldn't wait for a call anymore. He have to see them, not later, but right now.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Youichi paced back and forth inside his room and was lost in his own thoughts. His tablet pc was lying on top of his table beside the bed, alongside a few documents and pictures.

He stared at his phone, itching to call Mikan again. But he knew, she won't answer this time because of the topic of their last conversation.

His thoughts diverted into another solution. Why doesn't he call Aoi and try to convince her into taking him to her brother's condo? But that might sound like he has an agenda.

Well, he does. But nothing perverted, alright.

He approached his table and picked up a certain picture. He frowned. The woman in this picture really looked like Mikan. Even though her face was hidden from the camera, there was a certain pull at his chest that tells him this was her.

And as he picked up another picture, his frown deepened. If she was Mikan, then why the heck was she making out with Natsume in public?

But then, the woman was said to be the lad's girlfriend, so there's nothing wrong with making out together. However, he was talking about Mikan and as far as he know Mikan never likes PDA. Or so he thought.

"Argh, I don't know what to think anymore!" He exclaimed in frustration, throwing his hands on air in exasperation. He then smoothed all of the documents on his table and took his tablet pc out as he went for the living room downstairs.

"Hyuuga Corporation, dominated the business world of car production," Youichi read, sliding his finger on the screen. "Secret affairs of the bachelor in town, Hyuuga Natsume. The business tycoon and his girlfriend. Wait, what the hell is wrong with these lame articles?"

He plopped down on the sofa with a silent thump and reached for the television's remote, turning it on.

"Next is we have Kana Nishino's 'If'!" That was the first thing that welcomed Youichi's ears. He glanced up from his pc and onto the tv screen.

_(Intro)_

_Ohhh..Ohh.._

_Moshi ano hi no ame ga_

_Yandeitanara_

_Kitto sure chigatteita dake kamo_

_Itsumo no doori no jikan ni_

_BASU ga kiteta nara_

_Kimi to wa deau koto ga nakattanda ne-_

Before the song could continue playing, he changed the channel.

"_The weather for today is quite moody. It will rain for a period of time starting this minute until after five. There is no storm around Japan but there is a low pressure area at the sea near the southern part of-"_

He changed the channel again.

"_You cheater!" The woman shrieked in disgust and anger as she slapped the guy. The guy guiltily accepted her attack and looked back with an apologetic look._

"_Believe me, my love, there's nothing that happened between us!" The woman shook her head violently, tears flowing down her eyes._

"_You are lying! I can't believe I loved someone like yo-"_

He changed it again.

_-to do before school starts this fall(c'mon Perry!)_

_So stick with us cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all_

_So stick with us cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all(Mom! Phineas and ferb are making a title seque-_

He changed the channel again. But then he paused.

"_-and one dead at an accident between a ten-wheeler truck and a red car-"_

And he changed it back, for good.

"-Phineas and Ferb's Lazy Day."

He haven't watch this series for a while now.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Mikan stared at him. "Are you sure you're not going back with me?" She asked Ruka as the lad went back inside the taxi. He nodded from inside.

"I have an appointment somewhere far, and I don't really wanna trouble you by taking you along with me. And I'm not your employer in the first place, so I can't ask for you anytime I want. And for your fee, I'll give it to Natsume." Ruka said, checking the time in his wristwatch. "So, I have to go now. I'll see you around."

Mikan nodded with a smile. "Thank you. Take care, Ruka-kun." And she stood her until the taxi disappeared from her vision. Breathing in air, she whirled around and went inside the building.

She was already a few steps inside the building when rain started to fall. Glancing outside for a split second, she hurried to the elevator and up to her master's floor.

While inside, the lift, she was lost in her own thoughts. Will her master get mad at her for actually staying last night at Ruka's night? Will he get mad at Ruka instead? Or will he get mad at both of them?

But then, Ruka did ask him that he needed her help in tidying up his house. That should diminish his anger on the both of them.

Or is it jealousy? Mikan nearly laughed. She's getting more and more pathetic. Although she already know deep in her heart that that's what she wanted to happen.

She gasped. Wait, why is she even thinking like this? She was not suppose to feel like this because from the start, what she's doing is just a challenge to satisfy her curiosity.

And that she is not a maid. That this is all going to end. That she is a big, fat liar.

Her chest tightened. Why is she feeling guilty? She hasn't done anything wrong! That's the reason why she is keeping all that people she have met at a good distance. Because once she gets attached, she will only get hurt.

So why is a certain handsome lad managed to break into the wall she tried to build between the two of them?

She snapped back to reality when the elevator stopped with a 'ting' sound. Clearing her head off of troublesome thoughts, she went for the door and opened it with her duplicate key.

And right when she pushed the door open, her eyes instantly widened in shock at the figure standing before her.

"Nat..Natsume." She uttered, staring at the emotionless lad. Natsume stood there, his face void of any expression but his eyes tell otherwise. His burning eyes stared at her with such intensity that she couldn't help but look away.

Mikan shook the sudden feeling of being intimidated and took steps inside, closing the door behind her. "W-Well, aren't you going to work now? It's pretty late for your usual-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Natsume took huge steps towards her. She could feel her loud and fast heartbeats as she automatically backed away until she bumped against the door frame. She jerked in surprise when he slammed his right hand on the door frame beside her head.

He stared coldly. "Where have you been?" His voice sent chills down her spine for some unknown reason.

"You..already know, so why ask me?" She responded quietly, staring at his broad chest rather than meeting his cold stare. Natsume noticed it and took her chin with his thumb and pointing finger, lifting her head until she could only look at his face.

"Is that a way to greet you master, after disappearing for almost a day without telling me?" Mikan's eyes widened.

"What do you mean without telling you? Ruka called you!" That stopped him. Ruka called him? But he didn't receive any call from the latter since yesterday! And in reality, he was the one trying to connect to the blonde but it was always out of coverage.

He stared at Mikan. No, she's not lying, he could feel it. Then..? His anger suddenly went back. He removed his fingers from under her chin and took her left wrist. "Come with me."

"Wait!" Mikan tried to stop Natsume from dragging her behind, but he was obviously stronger than her. But when he took her inside his room, that's when she started feeling nervous.

Natsume tugged at her hand and she ended up crashing down his bed. She fell down with a silent squeal. Sitting up, she turned her head towards him in a glare. He crossed his arms. "Take off your clothes."

Mikan gaped as she properly sat on the bed. "What did you say?"

"Take off your clothes."

"No!" She exclaimed and stood up. Natsume blocked her before she could even head towards the locked door.

"Then I'll do it." She went horrified when he suddenly pushed her down the bed as he straddled her waist. She shrieked when he grabbed her blouse and yanked it open, the buttons flying everywhere.

"Stop it!" She covered her chest as she tightly closed her eyes, while Natsume turned to her jeans. She tried to stop him by thrashing around, but he caught her off-guard when he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. It sent her in a daze for a moment, allowing Natsume to remove her jeans, leaving her in her underwear.

And when she finally realized that she was naked, she started scooting away from him. "Don't," She whimpered as he turned her around, inspecting every bit of her exposed skin. When she felt his fingers playing softly around the hook of her bra, that's when her tears started pouring out like a dam.

Natsume froze. He leaned away for a bit from above her and what he saw broke his heart. She was crying, and he was the reason why. He sat up, taking her in his arms as he hugged her. All the anger and frustration he held a while ago came disappearing in a flash. He shushed her, smoothing her hair in a comforting way. "Don't cry, Mikan. Please."

"I told you..to stop! Y-Yet you still took off my clothes.." She hiccuped, her face covered by her both hands. He felt her trembling and couldn't get but feel guilty.

"I can't help it!" He frustratingly muttered against her head. "You've been gone with Ruka for a day, of course it would bother me!" He hugged her tightly as Mikan tried looking up at him, but he ducked his head on her neck, breathing quite ragged. Goosebumps rose in her arms. "If ever I find even a single hickey on your body, I swear I won't be responsible whatever I do to him."

Mikan gasped softly. So the reason why he undressed her was to check if Ruka touched her? Butterflies swarming in her tummy and heart beating loudly, she combed Natsume's silky hair. "But, why would you think Ruka will touch me?"

Natsume lifted his head from her neck and faced her. "Because you are beautiful!" Mikan flushed red.

"Then, now that you didn't find any hickey in me, can I go now?" She asked, squirming on his lap. She was in her underwear so of course she would feel uncomfortable. His answer was wrapping an arm around her waist and whirling them around until they fell back on the bed. Natsume towered over her.

"You can't leave, I still haven't given you your punishment." He said before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

"You've got to be kidding me." Ruka growled as he stared at the person in front of him with an incredulous look. "Natsume will kill me if I do that! No, never."

The person exasperatedly sigh. "Don't you get it? This is for his own good. After this, he will realize a lot of things and then he will change for good. I thought you want what is best for your bestfriend?"

Ruka looked almost angry. "Don't you think that's a bit too much? I'll be betraying him for real! Betraying someone you treat as a real brother is not as easy as you say it! I've done my part, you can't force me anymore." He stood up. The said person panicked and grabbed him by the arm before he could even leave.

"Ruka, just think of what will happen to Mikan-chan! Once she finds out the truth she'll be hurt!"

He narrowed his eyes. "And doing what you wanted me to do won't hurt her? You know what, we should let them do what they are suppose to do. Interfering them won't make everything alright. He sat down once more, his face serious. "Trust him. He is a grown up man capable of knowing what is right and what is wrong."

After a while, the other person let out a defeated sigh. "I'll try, Ruka." Ruka smiled.

"Let's just hope for the best." He stood up. "By the way, I have to go."

The person nodded and watched as Ruka left the cafe. "That's right, I will hope for the best."

.

"I'm on my way." A pissed off Hotaru answered back with an earpiece on her left ear while driving the car. She was in a bad mood a while ago because Kitsuneme won't stop asking about how her meeting with her "crush" went. And it became worse when a client called saying that there's something wrong with the product that he bought from her company.

Untangling the thing from her ear and practically throwing it on the passenger seat beside her, she focused her attention on the road.

Just to step on the brake too hard, creating a screeching sound as the tires of her car tried to stop from moving forward.

Hotaru gasped for air, too dumbfounded to react. She felt the car already in a steady motion, and after calming her beating heart, her anger flared. Getting out of the car, she went in front to yell at the careless person who suddenly jumped out of nowhere in front of her car.

"You idiot! Are you trying to kill yourself or you are just plain stupid?" She ranted, not even helping the poor guy who was all sprawled on his butt on the cold cement with his blonde hair covering most of his face, groaning.

"I'm sorry. I admit, it's really my fault for not paying attention to where I was heading off." The guy apologized, standing up on his two feet while dusting his clothes off of dust. Hotaru noted that she only stood align to his shoulders. And when she opened her mouth to rant again, her eyes landed on his now visible face.

And her mind blanked out.

Ruka sheepishly scratched his head as he bowed. "I'm really sorry." And when he took a good look at the woman, his eyes widened in recognition. "Aren't you...the one at the airport?" Hotaru slowly nodded. He smiled in amusement. "Wow, we meet again."

"What's your name?" She suddenly blurted out. Ruka blinked.

"Uhm..I'm Ruka," He laid out his hand. "And you?"

Hotaru took his hand, her face void of any expression. "Hotaru Imai. Owner of Imai Facilities."

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Imai-san." He awkwardly broke out, since she just kept on staring at him and it's starting to creep him out. He released her hands. "Uhm, gotta go. Sorry again for earlier." He also did a wave goodbye and didn't wait anymore for her reply as he crossed the streets and ran all the way towards his destination.

_'Weird.' _He thought. This was the second time she had creeped him out. First, of course, was at the airport.

But that's not important at the moment. His priority now is his bestfriend and his woman. He has to make Natsume realize his feelings sooner before he could break Mikan's heart.

Hotaru stared at the direction where the man, whose name is Ruka, went off to. Curse the heavens and whoever out is there, but is she really feeling giddy like a high school girl who has seen her crush?

She was brought back to reality when a loud honking erupted from behind. She momentarily glared at the man who was poking his head out, probably because her car is on the way and she was standing there looking dumb, before she boarded her car and zoomed to her client's house, her mind flying.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Mikan turned her head to he side, face flushed as she bit her lip. "N-Nats-mmph..sume.."

Natsume looked up. "Yeah?"

She heatedly glared at him while trying not to blush. "S-Stop it!" Natsume sat up from his position and gave her a look.

"Didn't you hear me? This is your punishment." He was about to return to his former position when Mikan pushed him away.

"Punishment? This is sexual hara-_ahh-_ssment!" She squirmed as she tried to move away from him, but he hooked her by the waist and covered her body with his. She yelped. "Hey! Get away, you're heavy!" But Natsume ignored it and continued where he left off. What is he doing?

Giving Mikan hickeys.

He licked the skin from the backside of her neck, eliciting a stifled gasp from her, and proceeded on sucking it until it goes all red.

Mikan felt goosebumps rise on her arms as his wandering hands slid down on the sides of her naked waist. She squirmed some more, putting her hands against his chest and tried to push him away. "Natsume!" She half-shrieked, half hissed on his ear. "Get off!"

Pulling away from her skin, he frowned. "What? You don't want this kind of punishment?" She immediately flew her hands on her chest, covering her almost naked body and almost hickey-covered skin from his eyes.

"Of course I don't! This is harassment and most of all embarrassing! I know you enjoyed doing this to other women but don't do it on me because I'm not even your woman!" And right after those words left her mouth, she stiffened. _Oops. __Way __to __go, __Mikan._

Natsume went silent on top of her, and she regretted ever saying that. She took a glance at him to find him staring hard at her with an unreadable, but somewhat angry face.

"Not my woman?" He muttered with cold amusement. "Right, you're not even my woman yet I'm touching you." He gave her a last, meaningful look before he rose down from the bed.

Mikan stared wide-eyed at his back with a very ugly feeling churning in her stomach. Her chest tightened in a painful knot and her eyes moistened as she sat up. Is he angry?

But then, would an angry person remove his shirt away and unbuckle his belt?

That's when her mind started functioning again as all the pieces came fitting together. She gasped, a hand flying to her mouth as she horrifyingly gazed at the undressing lad. And when his hands flew to his fly, she instantly shot down from the bed and rounded it while shouting, "Natsume, you stupid jerk!"

Natsume stopped from what he was about to do and automatically blocked her way to the door. He pulled his belt and let it fall down on the floor while gazing intensely at her. He let a smirk tug up a corner of his lips and walked up slowly towards her. "I'm what?" She tried to run past him, but he caught her by the waist, wrapping her in his arms. "I said, no one is allowed to leave this room. Especially you. And aren't you inviting me a while ago to make you my woman?"

"No-Mmf!" Came Mikan's muffled voice as he tackled her down on the bed and attacked her lips with a frenzied kiss. He could feel the hair on his arms standing as his topless body molded with hers. And that's when his hormones started raging wild, wanting to be freed from the restraint he's putting up.

"Oh damn." Natsume swore silently against her neck when he realized that he was starting to get hard.

Mikan blushed as she felt something on her thigh. Finding her situation somewhat dangerous now, she decided to change her tactics so that she could finally escape from Natsume's perverted plan.

Natsume noticed that she wasn't struggling anymore and lifted his head to take a good look at her. And he found her staring up at him from under her eyelashes, face flushed and lips swollen with a very alluring look on her face. He clutched the sheets tightly in attempt of not ravishing her in a rough way. "You're not going to try to escape anymore?" He asked in a husky way.

Mikan nodded cutely as her blush, if possible, deepened. Natsume gulped. "Kiss.." She mumbled. "Kiss me again, Natsume."

What was he talking about restraint a while ago? Because he was sure at the moment that was already out of his system as he complied and kissed her again, this time in a gentle and slow manner.

Mikan grinned inwardly. He fell on her trap. Letting him kiss her senseless for a few minutes, her also being distracted for a bit, she started laying out her plan. She put a hand on the back of his neck and with a swift movement, she rolled them on the bed until he goes all the way under her. He didn't even suspect her at her sudden action and was already taking advantage of their new position by roaming his hands all over her exposed skin.

She was fine with it, but when his hands landed on her butt, her instinct kicked in and she ended up biting his tongue. He howled in pain and after a few seconds, she let him go and hurriedly stood away from the bed and ran towards the door. _Safe!_

Natsume's eyes moistened up at the searing pain on his tongue. He was bending on the bed, a hand covering his hand. He turned to the wide open door and couldn't help but glare on it since the culprit for biting his tongue has already escaped in her own chamber.

She won't get away from this. He will make sure to return what she has done to him. Mark his words.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - **_

**Hohoho!**

**I'm evil! I can't believe I really wrote that scene! Imagine my very wide, evil smile as I typed the whole chapter. Haha. XD**

**This will be my early christmas gift for everyone since I think my next update will happen next year. But you might never know, I suddenly decided to update the next chapter a month later, that will be awesome, right?**

**And I think we're nearing the next complication in Mikan's secret. Another secret will be added! Woot!**

**Btw, if you find some mistakes please spare me the review about it! Of course I'll have a one or two mistakes cause I'm not perfect. And consider the rush that I did just to be able to update this. Don't mind the mistakes, just enjoy the story!**

**Advance Merry Christmas everyone! Please do leave a review:)))**


	13. Chapter 13: Breaking Point

I just wanted to say that I am very, very sorry for the late update. ごめなさい.

And since this is the only way I can voice out my thoughts, I hope and I wish that you will read my author's note at the end of the fic because I'm pretty sure you will scroll this down and immediately start reading the chapter due to excitement (Just like what always I do. Lol.).

Soooo, on with the story :)

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

**Chapter 13: Breaking Point**

Mikan was uneasy. She could feel the unwavering stare burning her back as she shuffled around the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She could also hear the silent taps of her master's foot against the floor as he patiently waited for her to finish.

"Nii-san," Aoi called out from the door dividing the living room and the joined kitchen and dining room. Mikan momentarily paused from her task at hand to glance at the latter. She nearly forgot that she wasn't alone with Natsume in his unit. "I'll just meet You-chan at the restaurant the next block. I'll be back."

Natsume, from intently staring at Mikan's figure with his hands under his chin and elbows on the table, turned his head towards his sister and lazily nodded. "Take your time."

Aoi slowly nodded and headed for the door, a weird expression plastered on her face.

As soon as Aoi's footsteps disappeared outside the door, Natsume surged up from the seat and the next thing Mikan knew he was caging her against the kitchen sink.

He slipped his left hand under her arm until it stopped on her upper back. "In my room tonight?" He sensually whispered on her left ear. Mikan shivered unceremoniously.

"N-Natsume-sama, what are you saying?" She pushed him away but she ended up tumbling with him as he pulled her by the arm. She gasped, however, when he suddenly pushed her against the table and moved her hair away to look at the side of her neck. He smirked impishly as he stared at the purplish mark just an inch below her right ear.

"Nothing, really. Just wanna show you again how you got this mark two nights ago." He whispered, running a finger around the said mark.

Mikan didn't even want to remember how. She kept both her arms against his chest and attempted to push him off of her. "Natsume-sama-"

"Stop calling me Natsume-sama, it's annoying."

"-your phone's ringing!"

Natsume paused. Reluctantly, he leaned away and went out of the kitchen to grab his phone on the couch. "What?" He answered quite rudely.

"_Hyuuga-sama, Mr. Azumi wanted to arrange a meeting with you tomorrow at seven in the morning." _Sumire's voice echoed from the other line, her tone stoic as if his response didn't surprise her.

Natsume grumbled and settled himself on the couch, eying the visible Mikan in the kitchen. "What for?"

Sumire shuffled on her notepad. _"He wanted to talk about the expenses of the event and some adjustments in the cars that will be displayed in the exhibit. He said that there are more but he prefers to discuss it over a meeting." _She summarized, clicking and typing something in the computer.

Natsume pondered about this. Come to think of it, he did mention something about adjustments a week ago, but he failed to take importance of it because of someone who's messing with his thoughts and feelings almost everyday. "Make it an appointment and notify him. Is that all?"

Sumire listed the meeting on her notepad. _"Yes, Hyuuga-sama." _And he ended the call.

He massaged the bridge of his nose and leaned his head back, eyes closed, trying to ease the little throb in his head. What is Ruka's problem? He suddenly thought, grimly. Ever since that day when he literally kidnapped Mikan without telling him, he's been avoiding him. He tried calling him the past two days, but it was obvious that he doesn't want to talk to him.

And he was tempted to take this as a proclamation of war over Mikan.

Damn. Why does she have to be so damn gorgeous?

Mikan poked her head from the kitchen doorway and warily glanced at Natsume. He seemed troubled with his brows furrowed like that and with a scowling expression. So, with silent steps and gentle movements, she approached him and went behind the couch. She raised her hands, hesitating if she will do it or not, but of course her warm heart always wins.

Natsume jerked a little as he felt smooth and slender fingers slipping through his raven locks. It nestled itself on his temples and instantly a wanton sigh escaped his lips as it started its wonderful massage. He looked up and watched as Mikan met his eyes, a small comforting smile on her face as she helped him take away the tension in his body.

Mikan could feel the butterflies swarming in her tummy as Natsume relaxed under her touch. She smiled, thinking how adorable he looks as he tried to scoot closer to her fingers. Her heart fluttered as he gave her a small, impish grin and was tempted to kiss him there and then.

She wondered how it would feel like to do this for him if they're already 50 years old.

She froze. What on earth made her think of such thought?

Mikan fought away the tears that were threatening to slip past her eyes caused by the emotions bursting inside her chest. It's no use, even if she denied it repeatedly over her head, she knew that she was already falling fast.

And she needed to stop herself from doing so.

This is not right, everything that has gone between them were all lies. He wasn't really serious about her, it was all about the challenge of having her. And she in return was expecting something from this deceitful relationship.

But no matter how many times she scolded herself, her heart just won't follow.

Concentrating more on the man under her touch, she decided to be selfish and spontaneous for once and allowed herself to lean down and plant a kiss on his forehead.

Natsume's eyes widened. Mikan was still in a daze for a second before her head cleared and she sputtered out, taking a step away from him. Face heating up, she cleared her throat. "Uhm, b-breakfast is ready." And before he could even lift a finger, she had scurried away to the safety of her room.

"W-wait!" He jerked up as soon as the door slammed close. He stood there, flabbergasted as he touched the part of his forehead where she kissed him.

And was caught off-guard when he felt himself flushing. Damn, that was sly of her.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Youichi exclaimed. "You want to have dinner with me and your brother?"

Aoi, not realizing the sudden perk up in his tone, giggled at his reaction. "What? Is having dinner with nii-san that bad? Come on, you have to become friends with him already!"

That's not the deal here, he thought. Having dinner at her brother's place? How lucky could he get? He clasped his hands under his chin and pretended to be in deep thought. He looked up at her. "Friends? Your brother obviously hates me for some unknown reason! But I think I'll take your offer for dinner. Didn't you tell me that the maid your brother hired is a great cook?" Aoi had told him once how delicious the said woman's cooking is. This led him back towards his brat of a cousin.

Had he mentioned that Mikan had taken culinary arts after graduating a business major in college?

Aoi beamed at him. "Great! So, what do want to eat tonight?"

He lifted a brow at this. "I can request a certain recipe?" She nodded. He pondered about it and suddenly, an idea popped in his mind.

"How about having my favorite dish?"_ Which is also her favorite dish._

"I knew you would say that. Then is it alright with you if I chose strawberry shortcake for the dessert?" He nodded.

"Of course."

"Great! Pick me up around seven in Nonoko's studio tonight, okay?" She plucked a chocolate chip from her sundae and ate it. Youichi leaned back and stirred his apple fruit shake.

"By the way, are you sure you're going back to New York this coming Thursday?" He couldn't help but feel a bit sad about her plan for departure. Honestly, he wanted her to open her boutique here so that she won't need to leave his side anymore.

But then again, he was only her boyfriend, not her husband. Yet.

That thought almost made him chuckle in amusement.

"What? We've talked about this before, You-chan." _If you don't want me to go then you should do something._ She continued in her mind.

Youichi smiled at her in a loving way, making her heart flutter. She really loves this guy so much. "I understand that, Aoi. It's just, thinking about you away from my side makes me unsettle and blame you for this because I will miss you a lot." He confessed, imprinting her loving face in his memory.

Aoi couldn't take it anymore. She knew that this will be hard for the two of them once again but between the two of them, he is suffering the most. Standing from her seat, she slid next to him and took his face in between her hands. Then she kissed him, pouring all the love that she has for him in the kiss.

Youichi pulled her closer. Oh how he wished for this moment to last.

"I love you." Aoi muttered against his shoulder.

"I love you too." He replied.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Sumire stared at her boss, spooked out of herself as he hummed silently on his way to his office. He also has this small but noticeable grin on and once he was seated inside his office with his door left ajar, that's when she totally lost it.

Her boss, the stoic and fierce Natsume Hyuuga, blushed!

He freakin' blushed! Like a stupid school girl who's thinking of her crush!

She gaped, undecided between wanting to laugh or to get scared. Scared that she'd be caught staring, she quickly averted her eyes away from him and tried to focus on her paperwork.

A few minutes after, the sound of the elevator doors sliding open caught her attention. She looked up and watched as a silent Ruka headed towards her.

"May I speak with Natsume?" He asked her. She picked up the office phone and speed dialed her boss.

"_Yes?"_

"Nogi-sama wanted to speak with you. Should I let him in?"

Silence. _"Let him in."_ Returning the phone back on its cradle, she turned to the blonde and gestured for him to go ahead. Ruka gave her a simple nod and proceeded inside Natsume's office.

The good mood that was surrounding him since this morning suddenly disappeared as soon as he knew that Ruka was outside of his office and that the latter wanted to talk to him. He stared as Ruka closed the door for privacy. He had a feeling though that what they are going to talk about are all related to a pretty brunette.

But what he didn't expect from the lad was his sudden declaration once he was standing before his table.

"I'm taking Mikan away from you."

Ruka knew Natsume very well to realize that the latter was starting to get pissed. He watched as his expression turned dark and a cold glare settled itself on his face.

"She's mine. You can't take her away from me, and you know it." Ruka gritted his teeth. So Natsume already noticed Mikan's attraction to him for quite a while now, huh? That must be the reason why he's very confident that he cannot take her away from him.

He particularly doesn't want Mikan to have her heart broken just because Natsume was being insensitive and stupid. There is nothing good that would result from deceit and lies. And in order to teach Natsume a lesson, what he has to do must be done.

"You don't understand what you are talking about, Natsume." He clenched his fists. "And you don't even know what's going to happen if you wouldn't let Mikan go-"

Natsume slammed his hands on his table and stood up angrily. "What I do with Mikan is none of your business, Ruka. Bug off." He hissed, eyes blazing with rage.

Ruka was slowly losing his patience. Natsume really have to stop acting like Mikan was his property. "It is my business, Natsume! Because if you won't be serious about her," He narrowed his eyes. "Then I'll gladly take the role of one."

The last strand of Natsume's temper came snapping. He scornfully grabbed Ruka by the collar. "You don't have the right to tell me what to do, Ruka. For the fuckin'last time, _bug off._" He gritted out. "You won't be able to take her away and if ever she wanted to leave, _I won't let her._"

Ruka was about to retort back when without warning, the door opened with Koko freezing on the spot as he witnessed Natsume's hostility towards Ruka. He immediately went between them and untangled the raven-haired lad's hand from the blonde-haired lad's collar. "Natsume! What the hell are you doing!"

The two ignored him and continued their glaring contest, both never wavering. "Take my advice, Natsume. Don't you dare hurt Mikan or else I will make my move." With that final threat, Ruka took his leave. Koko turned to Natsume once the latter disappeared behind the door.

"Care to explain what happened here?" He pointed at the door, implying about Ruka's mood.

Natsume let out a frustrated sigh and sat down. Leaning back, he grimaced while staring at the ceiling. "Ruka is fucking interested in Mikan."

Surprise should be the understatement of the year. _'What?'_ Koko was too stunned to react, dread already creeping inside him. He could practically imagine Natsume and Ruka's friendship crumbling into pieces. And just because of one woman.

Just because of Mikan Sakura.

And he wondered, was it worth it? Was _she _worth it?

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Aoi was excited for tonight's dinner. This is going to be the first time that she will dine with her brother and her boyfriend in the unit. She was also excited to introduce Mikan to Youichi, for some unknown reason. All that she knows is that she has this feeling that the two should meet each other, sooner or later.

Before going home, she first went to the mall and did groceries. She told Mikan about the dinner tonight but didn't elaborate any more details.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to join you later for dinner? It might be embarrassing, since you will have a guest." Mikan asked in uncertainty while placing the dishes on the dining table. Aoi snorted at her question.

"Of course it is. Don't worry, you will be comfortable with my guest tonight. Just wait." She gushed, expecting a nice dinner to take place. Mikan smiled in return.

"Okay." She stared at the dining table. "It's all the recipes that you've told me, right?" She asked, seeing if she missed a single thing. Aoi nodded.

"Yes. Wow, you really outdid yourself this time, Mikan-chan. I'm so proud of you." She giggled in amusement when the brunette blushed with her compliment.

"It's nothing, Aoi-chan. Don't mention it."

Aoi then clasped her hands together. "Well, now that everything's settled, let's get you ready then." Mikan stuttered as the latter pulled her towards her room.

"Wait, Aoi-chan, you don't have to do this-"

"Mikan-chan, just trust me on this one. Okay?"

Mikan was left with no other choice but to comply.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Youichi was feeling nervous and excited at the same time.

He fidgeted on his leather sofa while waiting for Aoi's text message. _'Ugh. This sucks.' _He was tempted to pull his hair out just to release the frustrating goosebumps that were wracking his nerves and numbing his senses. Tonight will be the night of revelation. Tonight, his suspicions will be cleared.

He sighed. Damn, he was getting impatient. Why was Aoi taking her time? He wanted to go already so that this annoying feeling would quickly leave him.

_Mikan. _He thought. _Just wait, I'm going to find you soon. And once I did, you'll pay for it, brat._

But once it was revealed that Mikan is really Natsume's girlfriend, what should he do next? He certainly forgot to think about that. And there is also something suspicious about their so-called relationship. He knew that Natsume Hyuuga wasn't Mikan's type of guy. So what's with her sudden change of heart?

Then there's this missing link to this situation. If Mikan is Natsume's girlfriend, then where does Mikan work as a maid?

Youichi let out a frustrated grunt. "Ah, seriously! Thinking too much is giving me a headache!" He was also tempted to tell Tsubasa his suspicion but stopped himself before he did. It was not certain that Mikan is really connected to Natsume in such a way and also he doesn't want to face the latter's wrath once his suspicion was wrong.

He jerked in surprise when the door flew open and a grinning Aoi came in. He stood up in surprise. "Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be waiting in your brother's unit?" He met her halfway and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, but I changed my mind and decided to fetch you up." She said, laughing at Youichi's incredulous expression.

"That's my job, Aoi. Next time don't do this again, okay?" She nodded and hand in hand, they went out of the door.

They were already inside his car when Aoi piped up. "Oh, by the way, can we stop by a convenience store? I forgot to buy canned beers." Youichi lifted a brow at this while moving the car onto the street.

"Are you planning to get me drunk? Well, I don't mind but I don't think I wanted to go home drunk and wasted."

"Then don't go home and stay in nii-san's unit."

Youichi chuckled. "That was not a very good idea." Aoi laughed.

"That sound's crazy too."

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Mikan was giddy and happy. She was humming a low tune while sweeping the floor when the front door went open. Thinking it was Aoi and her friend, she hurried towards the door to greet them. But what she saw froze her on the spot.

"Natsume!" She exclaimed and immediately came to his side, sliding his right arm over her shoulders. "Oh God, you're drunk!" The smell of alcohol on him was very heavy and she had to stop wrinkling her nose for a moment when he looked down at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Why do you care?" He slurred, trying to walk by himself but failing to do so. Mikan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards his room.

"You need to freshen up yourself, Natsume. We will be having a guest tonight." She grunted silently once she realized the double meaning of her last sentence. Good thing that Natsume was drunk enough not to notice it.

Successfully bringing him in his room, she went for the bed and dumped him there. He fell with a grunt and lied there comfortably on his back.

Mikan checked his bathroom for a small towel and a small basin. When she found it, she filled it with water and came back to Natsume.

He was now lying on his front, his shoes pretty much removed from his feet. She sighed. Why is she bothering with him, anyway? It was his decision to get drunk and now he couldn't even clean himself. And why did he drink himself out, for Pete's sake? Now she has to take care of him. Although she reminded herself that this was also for Aoi's sake, not just for him. She doesn't want to disappoint the latter just because her brother cannot join the special dinner tonight. So before she arrives with her friend, she has to make Natsume presentable and awake.

Putting the basin on the bedside table, she loomed over him and tried rolling him onto his back by placing her hands on his arm. It was futile though since he was heavy and he seemed very comfortable with his current situation. She growled. "Geez, Natsume please cooperate with me! You need to act like your usual arrogant self in front of your sister's guest later!" The lad grunted in return and with her help, he grumpily sat up.

From there, Mikan started her work. She removed his coat, his shirt his belt and his socks, placing it on the floor for the meantime before grabbing the basin and putting it beside her. She then started wiping Natsume with the wet cloth on his face, down his arms, back and down his torso.

Replacing his previous clothes with a comfortable shirt, she slipped it on him and sighed in success. Feeling much better, Natsume fell back on the bed with a thump and was immediately knocked out.

"He really looked so tired." Mikan mused, staring at his sleeping face. She then checked the time. "Well, it's still early for dinner though, so I guess I'll let him rest for a couple of hours." And then once he wakes up she will give him a cup of coffee so that the spirit of alcohol will fully leave his system.

As she sat on the living room, she couldn't help but think that taking care of him gave her a weird but very warm feeling.

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

It was almost three hours of sleep when Natsume woke up with a crashing hangover.

Cursing under his breath for the head-splitting headache, he put a hand against his forehead and slowly sat up. Blinking his eyes open, he realized that he was inside his room and the light was turned off. Weakly, he stood up and went straight for the door. He had to squint his eyes when the lights from outside his room blinded his eyes. When he had adjusted to the brightness, he trudged towards the kitchen, hoping and knowing that Mikan will be there.

"Shit." He cursed out loud when his head throbbed from just moving his limbs. It seems to have caught his maid's attention for she was instantly beside him in a few seconds.

"Natsume, are you feeling fine now?" She asked, her voice full of concern and worry. Looking down at her, his headache somehow eased away a bit.

"I feel sick." Was his hoarse reply. Mikan lead him towards the couch and told him to sit there while she fetches the medicine and the coffee that she already prepared for him.

"Here." She gave him both of it and watched him take a capsule before slowly drinking his hot coffee. He sipped a few more before properly looking at her.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better now." He gave her a small smile, which she returned with her own.

"I think you should also change your pants into something more comfortable. And after you finish that coffee, we'll have dinner." When Natsume just stared at her, she started getting bothered. "What?"

It was after a few more minutes before he replied. "I want to kiss you."

Mikan was caught off-guard with that sudden confession. She gaped. "H-Huh?"

He placed his now empty cup on the table and scooted closer to her. "I want to kiss you."

She blushed as she leaned away. "I heard you! B-But why?" She was already caged against the couch when he answered her question.

"Why? Because I wanted to." And without anything, he claimed her lips.

It was quick, for Mikan immediately pulled away when Natsume let out a groan. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly remembering something unpleasant, Natsume's face contorted into a grim and a cold one. His good mood immediately turned sour as he looked away. Standing up, he went for his room. "Nothing. Don't mind it." Getting a bit angry and hurt for ignoring her concern right in front of her face, Mikan also stood up and with a haughty voice, decided to voice out her thoughts.

"Oh, I don't really mind, _Natsume-sama._" The sarcasm in it successfully stopped him on his tracks. Turning back, he narrowed his eyes on her.

"Don't start on me, _Sakura_." This irked her more.

"I'm not doing anything, Natsume-sama." Unable to properly manage his temper, he was instantly worked up and was already feeling the irritation consuming his body.

He approached her. "Do you really wanna have me punishing you, _Mikan_?" He huskily gritted out, grabbing her by the shoulders and hauling her against his lean and hard body. Mikan squeaked in surprise and stumbled against his hard chest.

She hastily pushed him away, but he reached for her arm and she went back into his arms. Natsume wrapped both his arms around her back, preventing her from pulling away. But she won't relent. She glared up at him. "Let me go."

Stubborn just as she is, he tightened his hold around her. "I'm reminding you, I will have you writhing under me if you use that tone on me again, willing or not."

That snapped Mikan's hold on her emotion. With all her strength, she pushed him away, hard. Natsume stumbled back and was a bit surprised at the rage he was seeing on Mikan's face.

"Of course it will all end to that, doesn't it?" She commented, a sardonic look replacing the hostility on her face. "Then let's make a deal." She paused. "Since I had enough of this - this kind of situation between us, why don't you just let me work for Ruka-kun and in return," She gritted her teeth, her words forcefully being said as if she was disgusted with the idea. "I'll sleep with you."

Time seemed to freeze between them. Awkward silence reign inside the unit, making Mikan realize the gravity of her words.

Cold fury began seeping throughout Natsume's whole body. Baring his teeth and clenching his fists, he grabbed her by the arm and brashly threw her on the couch. She squeaked as she stumbled against the couch and a sudden feeling of fright overtook her at the dark look he was giving her.

"The fuck am I going to do that!" He shouted, toppled himself over her and started kissing her roughly. Mikan gasped. She was overpowered even before she could move to push him away. She was too stunned with his display of rage that she didn't realize that he was grabbing her shirt and was tearing it in the middle.

When she felt cold down her torso, however, she came back to her senses. Panicking and highly horrified, she started her useless effort of pushing him off of her. She even tried screaming against his mouth, but he just took advantage of it and ravaged her mouth with his tongue.

She trembled at the harsh stroke of his tongue against her own and had to stop herself from crying out at Natsume's rough, desperate and punishing touch. This is not how she remembers it. This is not how she wanted him to hold her.

Focused on feeling more of her skin, he dived for her shorts and fumbled against the button. He knew he was being rough, he knew that he was acting out on his desire, but it and the rage combining together was driving him crazy to the point that he was blocking common sense out of his system. He was already pulling the zipper down when he heard it. That broken, painful sound. He stiffened.

Unable to control her anguish anymore, tears started pouring out of Mikan's eyes. She covered her mouth, trying to muffle her sobs but it was futile. She was too hurt to hide it.

Stiffly, Natsume looked up and what he saw almost choked him out of breath. Devastated, hurt, angry and petrified - that's what Mikan looks like as of the moment. And it was his fault. His fucking fault. Reaching out a hand, he placed it on her shoulder but she suddenly jerked away. "M-Mikan…"

Stop this, she thought, I don't want this anymore. _I do like him but as of the moment, I don't care anymore._ Struggling against the arms that pulled her up and now was embracing her, she cried harder. She is definitely not a crybaby, so crying once again made her realize that Natsume did a good job worming himself deep inside her heart. He could easily hurt and make her cry, the bastard. And he did make her cry, _twice_.

"I'm sorry." Natsume croaked out against her head, embracing her in a tight and apologizing way. His chest tightened painfully when she continued resisting his embrace. "Mikan, look-"

She cut him off by raising her hand in exasperation. "Don't," She sobbed. "Don't talk to me now, please. Just…just let me go."

A sudden feeling of desperation overtook him. No, he won't let her go. He can't let her go. Damn. It might be because he was still weak and tired, but he then was struck with the reality that Mikan wanted to leave him.

And it was eating him alive while leaving him vulnerable.

"I…I can't." He muttered with a very strange feeling churning in his chest. Mikan took his words off-handedly. She laughed bitterly.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Because after everything that I did, worrying and taking care of you, in return I get manhandled. And if you had forgotten, I'm not here to be your sexual reliever or to be your fling," She blabbered out, the pent up frustration regarding their relationship and his advances finally taking its toll on her, if you could call what they have under the category of it. "I may be your pretend girlfriend, but I'm still your maid. I'm just your _maid_."

Natsume was too overwhelmed with her words and the way it affects him to hear the sound of thudding footsteps coming from the doorway. Mikan, too preoccupied with the tension and her ramblings just seconds ago, failed to notice the feminine gasp and the sound of a plastic bag toppling down the floor.

Natsume was about to turn Mikan around when without any warning, he was hauled up from the couch and off of Mikan with an enrage Youichi. Mikan's eyes widened.

Before Mikan could recover from her shock at seeing Youichi, the lad has already landed a punch on the raven-haired lad's face, hard. She jumped up in horror as Aoi screamed in surprise.

"Bastard!" Youichi had yelled right in front of Natsume's face as he held him by the front of his shirt and let out another blow. "What the fuck are you doing to Mikan?" And he ended his sentence with another blow against the other side of the lad's face.

Aoi was rooted to her spot, too stunned and petrified to move her feet and stop the two from fighting. Mikan, no matter how much she wanted to stop them, was uncomfortable with her shirt being torn apart in the middle, showing too much skin and her bra. So she turned to shouting instead. "Stop it, Youichi!"

The mentioned lad grabbed Natsume once again by the shirt, but before he could open his mouth, the latter had reciprocated his action by punching him on the face. Youichi was thrown back. "The hell is your problem!" He lashed out, now overly worked out with the sudden violence Youichi has done to him.

Eyes flashing dangerously, he briefly glanced at Mikan and his blood boiled once more. "My problem? You dared to touch Mikan, asshole!"

When he was about to attack Natsume again, Aoi had finally found her legs and had thrown herself against Youichi. "You-chan! Stop it!"

Mikan was in turmoil. What is Youichi doing here? Is he the one Aoi was mentioning before? Why didn't she think about it? And what will happen now to her job? What about Natsume? She looked at the lad, and was surprised to see his eyes trained on her. She looked away.

Youichi was still fuming but has managed to force down the killing intent he was feeling towards Natsume. Placing a hand on Aoi's shoulder, he gave the latter a small nod before approaching the embarrassed and torn Mikan.

Natsume's skin heightened with hostility as he watched Youichi pull the brunette in a protective hug that if not for Aoi stepping in front of him he might have tackled the guy into a fist fight. He clenched his fists.

Mikan buried her face against Youichi's neck, seeking comfort from his body heat and protective hug. What should she do now? "Mikan," She looked up, staring at Youichi. "I'm going to take you home."

That was the least of all things that the three expected to hear from him. Natsume was enrage and snapped. "Don't you fucking dare."

Youichi glared hard at him. "Shut the hell up." He turned back to Mikan. "And you, brat, will come with me. End of discussion." He said it with finality that Mikan moved away from his arms to consider. But why does her heart feel heavy at the thought of leaving Natsume and the possibility of ending things with him?

Natsume has heard enough. He won't just stand, watch and listen as Youchi persuade Mikan to leave with him. It was also unnerving, that him, being Aoi's boyfriend and all, was getting all protective and touchy with _his _maid right in front of his girlfriend.

Aoi was flabbergasted at the mere fact that Youichi and Mikan know each other. She was ecstatic but at the same time, jealousy, suspicion and most of all, insecurity were eating her alive. Seeing Youichi being intimate and overly protective of Mikan makes her heart throb painfully.

"Take your things and change your shirt." Youichi sent another glare towards Natsume for the torn shirt Mikan was wearing. And the itch to beat him to a pulp resurfaced. "We'll be leaving. Aoi," Remembering that Aoi was there from the time he snapped until he comforted his cousin, he gave her a warm, affectionate but apologizing stare. "Sorry for creating a mess. I'll talk to you later."

"She won't leave." Came Natsume's commanding voice and in a second, he was already holding Youichi by the collar. "No, Mikan is going nowhere. She will stay here and you will fucking mind your own business."

The lad pushed him away. "The hell I care!" Mikan, ignoring her state of dress, came in between them and forced them apart.

"For heaven's sake! Stop fighting!" Natsume turned to her with desperate, pleading and commanding yet angry eyes that she momentarily forgot how to breathe. Youichi grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"We should hurry-"

"Enough! Who do you think are you to tell her what to do? Who do you think you are pulling this damn trick right in my place?" Natsume shouted, grabbing Mikan and pulling her towards him. "You won't leave Mikan and that's what you should do!"

"You want to know who I am?" The lad asked, exasperation and sarcasm dripping in his every word. "You're trying to ask who I am in Mikan's life? Unfortunately, I'm just her fucking-"

"Ex-boyfriend."

_**- - - - - -meLria-chan- - - - - -**_

Hello guys~ missed me? Well I missed you too! (Finally I was able to update this story after a year and so many months)

I'm sorry for my tardiness and I love you guys for still waiting for my update.

Aaaaaand I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me about it over your reviews, okay? (Just please no flaming. Lol.)

Until the next next update~ Ja neee


End file.
